Universe 9 Adventure's
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: After the Tournament of Power have ended and the all the universe's gotten revive. Join and see as Team Universe 9 get themselves into a galaxy of excitement.
1. Chapter 1

**To those who are reading this a friendly reminder. This is my first story that I'm actually making. I'm new at this so I hope you enjoy this story and thank you.**

* * *

After the Tournament of Power ended Son Goku was left victorious after defeating Jiren, Universe 11 most powerful warrior ever lived. But he have successfully use the Ultra Instinct Kaio-Ken x100 to beat this enviable foe. After Universe 11 got destroyed, Son Goku ask Whis Universe 7 Angel to bring all 7 destroy Universe's back to existence.

Son Goku ask Lord Zeno to spare the universe's so he could have another tournament for the next three years in Earth's time. Zeno agree to Goku's request and decide the universe's are no longer going to be destroyed. All the fighters of other universe's are filled of rejoice, and now all the universe's warriors return to their homes.

But our story doesn't start in Universe 7. It starts in one of other universe. It starts in Universe 9.

* * *

 **Three months later;**

On a red rock planet in Universe 9 the Trio de Dangers (or the Danger Brothers that I call them) are in a apartment building. It is barely morning and one of the planet three suns is starting to rise. On one of the apartment rooms a large-blue wolf with a white muzzle on his chin and front belly, with a well muscular fit body is standing outside on the balcony. He is wearing a red scarf, gray pants with jet-black boots, have both forearms covered with bandages.

He is watching as the large sun out of the two smaller ones risen behind the mountains letting out a sigh. Letting the wind blow on his face. Lost in thought footsteps came over where he is standing.

"Big bro?" hearing someone calling he turn his head and see his brother Lavender, the second oldest out the large wolf. He is a golden brown wolf (who look more like a coyote) with some white muzzle on his chin, and chest. Wearing what most hillbillies usually wears, got out of bed and walk up to the large wolf "Why are you still up didn't you sleep at all?" said Lavender confuse.

The large wolf stand there still looking at the horizon, then spoke "I'm just thinking." said the blue wolf, "What are you thinking about?" Lavender question. "About that Sayian from Universe 7." Lavender looking at his older brother confuse "Really, the great Bergamo the Crusher is still thinking about that Sayian?" gruff Lavender.

Bergamo looked at his brother eyes with a serious look, "Is that sarcasm I sense?" he spoke."Of course is not, I wouldn't make fun with someone like you." Said Lavender looking away whistling knowing he's lying.

Standing there for awhile still watching the sun rise, then Lavender broke the silence."So why **are you** still thinking about the Sayian?" he said. _So many questions, and yet too much talking,_ thought Bergamo."The way he ask the Omi-King to spare our universe after what we been fighting about whose universe is going to survive, it puzzle me even after what we try to knock the fighters from Universe 7? Don't you agree Lavender?"

Lavender looked at his brother and think about a second,"Now you mention it, he did told the Lord of Everything about letting our universe's lived. Even though he's the one who started the whole Tournament of Power." said Lavender, and continue"But yet he wish all our homes back."

Bergamo is please is brother understand ,"I called him a villein in the Exchange match, how wrong I am." "Don't beat yourself, we all thought that Son Goku was evil I guess he prove us wrong. Right bro?"

Bergamo couldn't agree more. He wasn't the only one thought Son Goku is an evil-dour, at least someone understand what he been thinking. While the two brothers are on the balcony they hear there little brother Basil still sleeping."After all the noise we made, he is still out-cold after that party from last night." said Lavender."Come on let's wake him up, and get breakfast I'm starving." as Lavender walking back inside to wake up Basil. While Bergamo looked at the sun rise one last time before waking back inside too.

* * *

 **Well here it is my first story. Hope you in joy the story, I know I am. Future stories will come, just be patient and see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the galaxy about 2,800 miles from the Trio de Dangers location. Lays a very dark, yet gloomy planet called Shiropia. Three thousand years ago this planet used to have green vegetation, and full of life. The natives were a peaceful race, there were on wars, no violence, and no hatred.

They are very intelligent, and they have invested in technology that help patients with cancer, serious injuries. They also build great buildings,and ships to explore.

But one day they create a device that could control the planet weathers, so that they could use the weather to help crops grow, bring snow days, and even stop national disasters from ever happen. But the device began to malfunction, and cause a huge catastrophic on the planet ever seen.

It causes earthquakes, huge tsunami's, typhoons, and cause the volcano's to erupts. Millions of billions of lives were lost, and the planet skies became covered by the volcano's acid smoke that covered the whole planet. Made it forever dark, no sunlight shine the planet surface again, soon all plant life's died out. As for the inhabitant's all died out during the catastrophic, soon the planet has rename as "The Dark Planet".

* * *

On the planet surface there lays a town, even the planet doesn't have any lifeforms there are some people who settle here. The Dark Planet is a perfect place were young youth's come to hang out. The young people here are either punks, or goths depends how much they like the darkness in their everyday lifestyle.

The planet have no enforcers, and no laws, the whole place is a lawless planet. In the "Shallow Hearts Bar" the place is full of bikers from different groups. Some are playing pool, while others are eating their food or drinks, and some are betting on a fighting game called "Grousetail Fight" where rat-like creatures that are the size of house cats fight each other. Each of them have a different color stickers on their sides red, and blue, who ever color wins the biker wins the bet.

On the second floor there is a card game with five players, the three bikers on the right-side of the table are all dogs. (From left to right), the first dog is a Dalmatian wearing a blue sleeveless jacket wearing two brown gloves, wearing jeans, and a red neckerchief, and a black shirt. The middle dog is a Husky wearing a black jacket with flames on his long sleeves, two fingerless gloves with spikes, and wearing jeans. Than the last dog is a Boxer wearing a black sleeve-less shirt, wearing a black bandanna, and jeans.

Their opponent is a ogre-like biker. His skin is a dark blue color, wearing a white T-shirt and a jacket. And the dealer is a humanoid monkey wearing what most dealers wear. The ogre biker have won 10 rounds of cards, and the gang leader of the dogs is furious. He put down his hands of cards with four tens, and a Queen of Hearts. As for the ogre, he put down a full house one Jack, and four Kings.

"Well now looks like I won again." said the ogre with a smile. "I guess I'm too good at this."

 **"CHEATER!"** yell the dog leader.

The ogre look at the dog leader with a confuse look."Hey now, what do you mean I cheated? "he side.

"There's no way in God's name that some scum like yourself, could win this game 11 in a row! "said the dog leader all fire up."And what matter most is how? **How did you keep changing your cards!?** **"** Yelling the top of his lungs **.**

"Just luck I guess. Right boys? "said the ogre, looking at his two lackeys. Two of them are mouse-like beings all wearing black coats."Yeah boss man "said mouse one."Yea you're so lucky" said mouse two.

The dog leader looks at the dealer all piss off."You monkey boy! "said with a deep growl that got the dealer off guard."Did you see him switch his cards?"said the dog leader."N-n-no sir, I didn't. "said the poor man all shaking up.

"Well you heard him, he didn't see anything."said the ogre with a grin."And I guess you should apologize for calling me a cheater."

 **"Me apologize to YOU!? As if, I'm going to tear you apart, LIMB BY LIMB!"** roar the dog leader.

But before he could attack him he got shot at the shoulder by a red beam from his ring he's wearing, and fell on to the ground in pain, the ogre smile evilly at the Husky. **"Boss!"** two of the leader boys ran to him as he is on the ground.

The ogre stood up and slowly walkup to the Husky, as he stood over him he spoke"Now listen here mutt I'm the great Longan, I never cheat, and no one disrespects me and get away with it."said Longan with a freighting voice."Now I'll give you a last chance to apologize, and I don't have the time to waste my good mood on **trash** like you."

The three dogs look at Longan with hate, and fury in their eyes "I said to you before, I'll not going to apologize to some cheating bastard like you. I rather die than say those words to you!"said the dog leader.

Longan look at the leader eyes and said "Well that a shame than, too bad I wasn't going to spare you at the beginning anyway." As he pointed his Death Ring at the leader's head a voice came out of nowhere.

"Well now that's what I called a **overkill** for someone who's going to put a beam through a person head. Don't you agree?"said the mysterious female voice.

Longan turn around and see a young goth girl sitting at a table in the shadow's awhile drinking a blue liquid in a glass cup. As Longan watch the goth girl finish her drink, she stood up and walk out the shadows. There she reveal's herself, she is a cat-like humanoid feline with some dark stripe purple fur, and light purple fur on her body, and have yellow eyes. She has short dark purple hair, and red nails. She is wearing black tight-pants with a silver-like belt, black boots that has heels and black long-sleeves and bra exposing her stomach, and have spike bands on both wrist's and ankle's. And wearing a black collar around her neck. She has a slender body and well fit legs, walkup's from her table, and stops near the gaming table.

"Well now, what do we got here?"said Longan as he walk towards to this young girl."Can I help you with something?"

"Sorry but I couldn't help but watch your game, especially the way you're tormenting the guy."said the young goth."I see so you're curious about the game, and decide to watch?" said Longan"Is that why you're here?"

The goth girl answered "That's right." Than continue "And I also want to play a round of cards with you, if you won't mind. Wouldn't you?" Longan think a while before answer her question. "I don't know, you're ain't a kind of person that could play Blackjack's to a pro like myself. So I'll say no."said Longan. " So way not be a good girl and walk away."

"But…" spoke the goth girl whan she got interrupted. "You heard him, get lost!"said mouse one. "Yeah the boss-man isn't in a mood right now, so beat it!said mouse two. That's when she spoke out…"Let's make a bet!"

Longan look at the young goth with a curious look. "I'm sorry did you say you want to make a bet?" he spoke.

"That's right we'll make a bet of who win's, one round of cards." Said the goth girl. Then Longan look at her with interest " What bet would you offer?"said Longan. "It's simple, if I win the round then I think of a punishment to the loser." Said the goth girl. Then Longan spoke out "And what if I win the game?" he question. The girl reveal "If you win, I'll do whatever you'll say."

That's when a idea hit him, if he wins one game, then she'll do whatever he tells her to do. He give a wicked smile and said. "Alright I'll take the bet, you sure give a simple winning bet. What's your name by the way?" said Longan.

The goth girl answered "The name's Hop to you." "Well now Hop." said Longan "I hope you won't regretted later, because there's no turning back." "Oh don't worry, I can take care myself." Said Hop with a crack smile. The two sat in the empty chairs, across from each other while the dealer is mixing the cards. The three dogs stand behind Hop while the dog leader is still covering the hole mark left by Longan Death Ring from earlier.

The game began once the two players got their five set of cards, Longan look at Hop knowing she won't stand a chance. So far Hop's had got some new sets of within a few minutes, so did Longan. Then at the point where they could reveal the cards, the cards that Longan got were two Queen's, and three King's while then dealer have some five's, and six's. Then Longan spoke out "Well look at that it seems I win again, look like it's my 12th win in a row." As Longan laugh his butt off the three dogs looking at him angry, when a voice called out. "Are you sure about that?" said Hop when Longan stop laughing and look at Hop with confusion on his face.

"Because I got something that you'll love." Said Hop with a smirk when she reveals her cards. A shock from both Longan and the dogs faces shows that Hop have a Royal Flush. All five Ace's meaning she is the true winner. The three dogs cheered now that Longan have finally lost a game of cards. Longan face started to turn red with fury and yelled " **SHE CHEATED!** "

Hop look at Longan with a innocent face "What do you mean by that **the great Longan of the game?** " With a sarcasm voice. Then Longan slam his hands on the table and continued " **You must have switch cards when I wasn't looking!** " Yelling atop of his lungs, just when Hop started to speak "How can you be sure the three guys you play with were behind me the whole time when we started playing, ask any of them if you're so upset." "She's right." Said the dog leader "We could have seen her switch the cards." Then the dealer spoke "They're right, if they caught her cheated the win could go to you." Then it was Hop turn to speak while stretching her hand out to Longan sleeve and touching it. "That's right, besides." She pause and grab his wrist having her second hand grab his sleeve and yank it upward to reveal a deck of hidden cards strap to a band.

Seeing this the dog leader spoke out " **I KNEW HE HAS BEEN CHEATING THIS WHOLE TIME!"** Also seeing this the dealer called out to Longan "Sir you know the rules, **no hiding decks,** I'm afraid that those other wins go to the three who lost to you." The dogs cheered when they hear those words, leaving Longan both shock, and angry at the same time looking back at Hop furious. "What's wrong **cat got your tongue?"** Said Hop making a joke before he goes on a rampage. " **YOU DIRTY BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** " Roared Longan.

But before he could hit her, a red scratch line came out of nowhere, and attack his face leaving him screaming in agony. " **BOSS!** " Cry out the two lackeys. Green blood spilled on the table, and floor as his face have been cut by something. Hop stood on her feet her, at the left side of her left-hand her nails have stretch out becoming very long-claws with some green blood from Longan. She watch as he scream, and laugh "I'm sorry but we had a bet, and I'd won. But I couldn't help it, **that handsome face of yours, IT WAS JUST BEGGING ME TO SCRATCH IT!** " Said Hop laughing like a psychopath, the blood is on her hands, and nails as she sticking out her blue-green tongue licking some blood off one of her nails. Leaving a dip of it down one side of her mouth, and smiled giving a crazy look on her face.

Longan look at her with his one good eye at his right, while his face is still bleeding he yelled out of rage. **"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU WRENCH!"** He pointed his Death Ring at her, and fire. But Hop disappear thanks to superhuman speed, and kicks him at the abdomen sent him flying hitting the fence-like wall made out of wood. Went through and crash on one of the tables, everyone in the bar look at Longan surprising alive. The two mouse's look at Longan with shocking looks **"BOSS!"** They cried out jump off the second floor and ran up to him. What they saw was a man whose face is scared for life, he was barely breathing just as that about to pick him up a shadow appear. Revealing Hop's as she was about to finish off Longan, by turning doing a flip she stick out her right leg, and did a ax kick to his throat. He cough out some more green blood as Hop leg made a direct hit to the throat, when hands and head fell completely still. One of the mouse look at him, and look at Hop "Y-y-y-you k-k-killed him." He is right Longan body lay motionless as his one eye became nothing but a white eye, with his tongue sticks out from his mouth.

"Of course I killed him." Said Hop looking at the mouse with a smile "He attacked me first, so I defend myself." The two mouse stare at Hop with freight, as Hop continue. "Now if I were you I'd better run." The two mice ran as their back could carry, as they are nowhere in sight, leaving Longan body behind. As Hop turn around and walk to the bull-like bartender, and sit down. "I would like some Siren Blue, and how much does it cost?" Said Hop. The bartender said "Oh i-i-it actually is on the house." Than a voice came from behind Hop "And I would like some Carrot Juice also."

Hop turns her head to see a young female anthropomorphic rabbit, she is a short rabbit wearing a black tank-top with a short sleeve at the left arm while her right are is expose, with a ripped yellow shirt with one strap on her left shoulder. Wearing a green short, and some brown boots, she also wears a big orange cap with a large yellow stripe at the middle. She has white fur, big ears, and red eyes.

The bartender look at the mysterious young girl, and said "Are you with her?" He asked.

"Well, you could say that, in other words yes." Said the young rabbit. As the bartender leaves to get them drinks Hop still looking at the newcomer "Sorrel?" Said Hop

Sorrel look at Hop, and said "Hey Hop, how's things going for you?"

 **Well here it is the second chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it, it took me awhile to complete this. There are more chapters on the way, and thinking about writing a new story next for you all to enjoy. Leave a review, or leave a comment. And thank you for your patient and see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hop look at Sorrel with a surprise look, she never thought to see one of her old teammate from the Tournament of Power would be on the same planet as she did. But there she is, still wearing the big puffy hat, same old red scarf around her neck, and the same cheerful and chirpy personality when she first met her during the recruitment for the tournament. But Hop is still confuse why is she here for.

So Hop started to ask Sorrel some questions, hoping to know what has she been up to these last three months. Or why she is on the Dark Planet in the beginning. "Sorrel, what a surprise. I did not expect to see you here." Said Hop.

"Surprise huh?" Said Sorrel. "I could have sent a text to you, to know I'm stopping by." Hop look at Sorrel, she don't have a communicator on her to even sent a text. "Oh well, but it's sure is good to see you again Hop, how is my old teammate doing these days?" Question Sorrel.

"Oh you know." Answered Hop. "Been doing my thing, hang out my favorite planet, drinking at my favorite bar, and…" "And go around scratching guys handsome faces off like a crazy psychopath like you always have, right?" Interrupt Sorrel. "Yeah, I do scratch guys face off." Said Hop as both she and Sorrel laugh at the thought of that.

"But anyway, what are you doing here anyhow? You do realize this place isn't much of your style." Said Hop want to know why come here for. But before Sorrel could answer, the bartender came back with their drinks, "Here you two go, one Siren Blue, and one Carrot Juice, enjoy." Said the bartender.

Both Hop and Sorrel grab their glasses and started to take some sips, just as Sorrel began to speak. "I was on my way for a big tournament that is being held on Planet M-12." Said Sorrel, Hop look at Sorrel with a curious look, and ask about it. "What big tournament that is being held on M-12?" Question Hop.

"There was a announcement on Planet Korpe, they say that the winner of the prize will win 200 million Zen's for the person who will win." Said Sorrel, and continue "I was on my way there to signup when my ship engine blew a gasket, so I came here to have it repair, the guy said he need to replace a broken piece from my engine. Which will take until tomorrow afternoon, I was looking for a motel to stay. So I came in to ask for directions to the nears motel. But before I could get information where it is, a big biker-guy just fell on a table with a nasty scar on his face. And than you came out of nowhere and just ax kick him at the throat and killed him." Pointing At Longan body. "And so here we are." Said Sorrel finish speaking.

Hop look at Sorrel, she had no idea she was here. But this tournament got her interested and ask her when the signup is finish.

"How long the signup is finish anyway?" Ask Hop.

"Huh? Why are asking me that?" Question Sorrel.

"This tournament you ask about got me so interested. And I thought I could signup also." Answered Hop.

"Oh, well if you're so curious about it I'll tell you, but…" Said Sorrel. "But?" Said Hop. "You won't mind if I stay with you tonight. I don't trust these guys, after all this is where bunch of creeps hang out. So please let me stay with you!" Beg Sorrel.

Hop look at Sorrel with a surprise look, she is begging Hop to let her stay for tonight. Hop isn't much a person who let people in her place, even if their teammates. "Sorry Sorrel no can do, my place is for me, and me alone." Said Hop.

" **Oh please Hop, you're the only person here I know! PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU FOR TONIGHT!"** Sorrel begging to Hop. Sorrel gave Hop the look that no one, not even her could resist.

Sorrel is giving Hop the Puppy Eyes. Hop look at Sorrel big, red, sad, eyes. She made disgusted face, and started to be effective by it. _"No, no any but those! Must… Resist… The guilt."_ Thought Hop.

But no matter how much Hop try to resist the eyes, they always win in a argument. **"AHHH! ALRIGHT, FINE YOU WIN, YOU CAN STAY AT MY PLACE FOR TONIGHT! SO PLEASE STOP GIVEN ME THOSE SAD EYES OF YOURS!"** Yelled Hop.

"Yay." Cheer Sorrel jumping, and turning with her arms in the air. She than gave Hop a big hug. "Thank you Hop! This means to much for me." Said Sorrel. "Yeah well for the record, I did to get you to stop given me those sorry, pity, cute puppy eyes of yours!" Said Hop and continue "But there are ground rules, and since is my place, I make the rules got it?" Sorrel quickly answer "Yup!"

Sorrel grab her cup and called out "A toast, as friends?" Ask Sorrel.

Hop think about a bit, and grab hers and held out with a friendly smile. And she called out "As friends."

They tip their glasses together, and started drinking, as these two are doing some catching up.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Red Planet:**

The Trio de Dangers are eating breakfast at the hotel, they are eating some well cook food that being serve. Basil the red wolf, that is wearing nothing but a black cape, black gloves, and red boots is eating some porkchops, and some chicken wings. Lavender is eating lamb chop , the flavor is so good he could stop eating like, well like a wolf. And finally Bergamo, he's eating some Ram Noodles that have beef flavor. Unlike his two younger brothers, Bergamo eats with manner.

While they are eating, some goats-like creatures were talking behind of Bergamo. And Bergamo can't help but listen. "Did you hear?" Said Goat one. "Hear what?" Answer Goat two.

"There's going be a tournament on M-12 this month. And all the fighters are going there to signup for it." Said goat one. "Really?" Said goat two. "But why is that important?" "Because the prize is 200 million Zen's, to the winner." Answered the first goat. Hearing this caught Bergamo his attention, continue overhearing their talk. "No way 200 million, that's a lot." Said goat two. "But why so much?" "Not sure, maybe to have more fighters to entrain the crowd." Said goat one. "When will it start?" Question goat two "Within two weeks, just in case any other fighters would signup." Answer goat one.

As the two goats pay their bill and left, it got Bergamo thinking. 200 million, with that kind of money, it would be enough pay to the stuff they got, or to someone.

Basil look at his older brother, and called out to him "Big bro? Said Basil, bring Bergamo out of thought. "Is something wrong?" "No." Answer Bergamo, but continue. "I overheard the other consumers from the table behind me." Really? What's so important about that?" Said Lavender.

"One of them said about a tournament on M-12." Said Bergamo. Lavender look at his older brother and ask him. "A tournament? On M-12? Planet M-12 is just a planet full of machines beings. Why would there be a tournament on that planet?" Ask Lavender.

"Because there's going a 200 million Zen's to the person who win the tournament." Said Bergamo answer Lavender question. The two younger brothers spit out the drinks they had in their mouths, both look at Bergamo, and both spoke out **"200 MILLION ZEN'S!?"**

Lavender spoke out first before Basil does "200 million Zen's!? That much money, go to the winner of the tournament?" Bergamo look at Lavender, and spoke to him. "That's right." Than Basil spoke out "With that kind of cash, we could about afford stuff." Bergamo agreed with Basil, so he decide what to do. "Than I think we should enter the tournament, means we have to head to M-12 to signup." "But how long to get to M-12, from here?" Question Basil. "Two, or three days." Answer Bergamo.

Once they finish their breakfast, and pay the bill, they check out the hotel. They headed back there ship. "Well let's go then. We don't want to miss the signup do we? Said Lavender.

As they enter their ship, and started to take off. _"This tournament would be a good way to train. Once the next tournament against the other universe's come, I'll be ready. Ready to have a rematch against you, Son Goku."_ Thought Bergamo as they took off to space, headed to their next stop, planet M-12.

* * *

 **Here is Chapter three everyone, hope you all enjoy it. Now the reason for the Puppy Eyes, is because Sorrel is a bunny. And you know how cute, and adorable they are. Anyway more are coming, leave a comment, or review, and see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Planet M-12:**

On the surface of M-12, the civilization is highly invents technology. Most of the inhabited are bird-like creature's, called themselves the Kamari's. The male's have brown feathers, while the females have silver feathers. But the 80% of the inhabited are machines, created by the Kamari's, called them Mutants. Machines that are built to fight, and protect M-12 from invasions, or terrorist attacks.

Here on M-12 there is a tournament being held. Across the universe, many fighters, and warriors came to this planet to signup for the tournament. Most of the participant are either outlaws, mercenaries, or young punks who are here for the prize of the tournament.

They all are signing up to enter, on the booth who is checking the signup is a young female Kamari, she is making sure all the participant names are on the chart list. Then a fight in the line broke out, one of them is a humanoid boar with a purple mohawk, wear a belt-like in the middle where the ring is, attract the two other belt across the shoulders with black pads has spikes, purple pants and black boots, also wearing brown bands with a orange lines what most of Frieza's soldiers wear on their wrists. Next is a ogre-like being, have red skin with black hair and two long teeth on the lower jaws. He is wearing a pink sleeve-less shirt, brown pants and blue shoes, wearing a red clothe tie around his waist.

Both of these fighters are both at each other throats, the young Kamari got out the booth and walk over to see what is the racket was. When she got to the two fighters they are argue about something.

"You listen here pig! I'm the one who's going to win the prize money!" Roared the ogre. "Oh yeah!" Said the boar "Well, lest us see who is going to win! Because the winner, is me!" Then the ogre spoke "Really? Well bring it!"

The young Kamari got in the middle of the argument, and try to brake up the fight. "Alright you two, that's enough! Brake it up!" Shout the young Kamari. The boar look at her and spoke "Beat it runt!" Shout the boar hit her out the way. One the employee's call security over, which is a Mutant robot. This robot is a crab-like machine with three fingers, one red eye, two toes with the third in the behind, blue with sirens on his shoulders. And he is about 8 feet tall, and 6 width wide.

When a few security guards came over to brake the fight, one of them came over to help the young Kamari to stand. "That's enough!" Said the first guard. "Brake it up!" Said the second. But both fighters resist, and just hit the guards away, and try to attack each other. But before either of them could hit the other, a figure came out the crowed, and stop them from attacking each other.

He is a metallic dragon-like creature, he is very tall, wearing dark puffy clothes on his shoulders, and a green on hit torso. He spoke out to the two fighters who are causing trouble "Enough, is a enough!" Said to the mysterious newcomer. "You two really want to fight, then wait till the tournament starts." He let the two fighters go, and these two look at the stranger with fury. " **What the hell was that for!"** Yelled the boar.

The stranger look at them and answer "You two were causing trouble in the line, so I came to put the stop to it." Said the stranger. Than he look at them and told them "Why not be good little boys, and get back in line. Or you two are going be in really big trouble." The two fighters look at him, angry this time, he just made them snap. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"** Roared the boar **"THAT'S IT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"** Shout the ogre.

As these two attack him, they punch him really hard. The ogre punch him at the stomach, and the boar hit him at the face. However it didn't affect him, but for the two who attack. **"AHHHHHH!"** Scream the two, holding their hands. The stranger look at them with pity, and spoke "How sad, but you two brought this upon yourselves." As he finish speaking, he tail whip across their faces, knock them out.

After the two were out cold he look at the young Kamari, and spoke to her "You alright miss?" The young Kamari look at him and answer "Y-yeah, I'm okay." And continue to talk "Thanks, you sure show them who's boss." "I'm just trying to stop the fight, but happy to help. Guess they won't be waking up anytime to signup." Said the stranger, when the young girl spoke out "Actually, they won't be signing up at all!" "Affirmative!" Said the third guard "They were causing a fight, and hit a employer, and resist the authority. I'm afraid they won't participant in the tournament." As the robot guard was finish speaking, the stranger look at the two unconscious fighters, and look back at the other two and answer "I understand, guess I should get back in line." Said the stranger.

As he about to head back in line, the young Kamari ran to and said "Hold on a second!" She got up to him once he stop and continue to speak to the stranger "Instead of staying in line, why not signup now as a thank you for stopping those guys. Who knows what damage they might cause?"

Once finish speaking the stranger sign his name. Once finish signing, he headed back the chart back to her. Looking at the chart she see his name, and spoke out loud "Chappil huh?" She look back at him and continue "Well, thanks for your help Chappil, and welcome to the tournament on M-12." Said the young Kamari.

Chappil look at her and spoke "Thank you, and I'm glad to be here." Said Chappil as he turn back around and head for a place to stay until the tournament starts.

* * *

 **Back on the Dark Planet:**

There lays a lone building out of the town. This building is a saloon, the place is filled with bikers. There are sounds of someone being beating to a bulp. Inside of the saloon, three bikers were punching, and kicking on a poor traveler. Who was passing by on the planet, but looking for a place to stay. He is a humanoid with navy-blue skin and short orange hair.

The leader of the gang is a ogre with red skin, he have two horns above his eyes. He is also wear a sleeve-less jacket, with black gloves, gray-black boots, and black shades he is wearing. He snap his fingers to stop his boys hitting the poor man.

He walk up to him, and kneel down his eye level, and spoke to him "Alright you toad, you have a good explaining to tell. Because, I'm not in the mood to have you ruin my favorite jacket, with your drink on it." Said the ogre, the traveler look at him and spoke "I'm s-s-sorry I-I would to it again." Said the traveler, with his face swollen up, and blue blood streaming down his face, on to the floor. "I-I d-d-didn't mean to s-spill on you. I-it was a a-a-accident!" Said the traveler afraid for his life, and also weak.

"Well, you should have said that before I stick my boys on you." Said the ogre "Don't you know who I am, do you scumbag?" He wait for the answer, and he shook his head. And the ogre said "I'm Lychee, and you should have stay some other motel instead."

As Lychee is finish he open his hand, as a yellow colored energy blast out from his palm. Killing the traveler, by turning him into nothing but dust. As he laugh at the poor man death, the doors burst open reveal the two mice from the "Shallow Heart Bar".

Lychee look at the two mice, and spoke out "Ah there you guys are." Said Lychee, took out a cigar put in his mouth, and light it. He continue "What took you so long, and where is Longan?" He ask, before he blow out some smoke.

The two mice look at Lychee with horror in their eyes, as one of them spoke out. **"H-he… He is…"** "Well, spit it out." Said Lychee inpatient, then one of them finally spoke **"HE'S DEAD, LONGAN IS DEAD!"**

There was a dead silence in the room, and Lychee is shock as well, hearing Longan is dead made him drop his cigar from his hand. Then he ask them a question "What do you mean _**Longan is dead?**_ " He said in a cold tone. None of them answered, and he ask them again "What did you mean by that!?"

He stood up and march up to them as he stood over them, and ask them again " **What did you mean, that my brother is dead!?"**

The mice answer him "H-he was killed in the bar." Said mouse one, "Y-yeah, some girl just won a card game against him, and lost." Said mouse two, "And… She just killed him, with no mercy." Said mouse one.

Lychee look at the two mice, and spoke "Who was the one responsible for killing my brother?" The mice look at each other, and spoke out "Her name is Hop." They answer.

Lychee got closer to them and said "Where is this Hop at now?" Said Lychee.

* * *

 **Well here is my next chapter, and things are getting more interesting. I do hope you in joy it. Now if you all are new, check out my other story. I still need time to type more of it, so right now leave a comment, or review and happy after Thanksgiving.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere in Downtown at Black Cobra Alley:**

Hop and Sorrel are walking towards Hop's apartment, that is located somewhere in a place called "Black Cobra Alley." Black Cobra is a very scary place, everywhere you go, there are spray paint picture's of a cobra face on most of the walls on the buildings. The whole place is full of strangers who are either gangsters, thugs, or killers. Sorrel find the place, not a friendly place to be in.

Sorrel look at Hop who is very calm, even walking in a dark, scary neighborhood. She then spoke to Hop "Say, Hop?" Said Sorrel, very nervous "Are you sure this is the way your apartment is at?" "Well yeah, of course it is. Why did you ask?" Looking at her with a calm smile.

Sorrel look around the place, she see a humanoid rhino covered with tattoos that have skulls, knives, and a gravestone with a name on it, it also says _**"Here lays Dorie, died with a broken neck."**_ Sorrel put her hand on neck after reading that. She also see two troll-like creatures, one have stiches on his face, and the second have a hideous scar across his face. She look down at a dark alleyway seeing a some sort of drug deal going on, all three beings with cloaks, and glowing yellow eyes are looking back at Sorrel. Giving her goosebumps all over, then looking back Hop with a nervous look on her face.

"W-w-well, t-this p-p-place is a b-bit…creepy, and unsettling." Said Sorrel, very afraid of her surroundings. Sorrel then spoke again "Why d-does your apartment have to be in a very dark, and bad neighborhood anyway?" Hop look at Sorrel, and spoke with a still calm voice "The place isn't a fun, pretty place you're hoping to see, it's actually more of my liking."

When they walk around the right corner, there lay a building. A hotel building, that is 12 stories tall, and have some spray paint designs, and have some colored lights that have blue, red, orange, yellow, and green. Outside there are some smokers, and some iffy people near the steps. When they got to the stairs, some of them are eyeing on Sorrel when she, and Hop got inside.

As they got inside, the place is full of punks, and goths. As they were about go upstairs, the guy in charge of the place notice Hop with Sorrel, he then called out **"Hold it right there!"** The manager is a short bird-like owl, wearing a manager outfit.

Both girls look at him, as he came up to them, he look at Sorrel "I don't remember have a room rent to you young lady!" Said the owl, still looking at Sorrel, and spoke again "If you're here to rent a room, then check in at the counter. If not, **get out!"**

Then Hop spoke "Is okay, she's with me." The owl look at Hop, then to Sorrel, and back to Hop and speak "She a friend of yours Hop? He said to Hop "Well, yeah." Answer Hop "Well in that case go ahead, but you better pay for the both of you." Said the owl.

With that said, Hop and Sorrel started to head upstairs. Hop room is on the 10th floor, and the elevator is broken since the thing was blown up, some bunch of idiots who made a bomb try to take it outside, but it explode before they could take it outside. So they have to use the stairs to get to the 10th floor. And Sorrel ask Hop a question.

"Why is the elevator is broken?" Said Sorrel, Hop look at her and answer "Some Brainiac's made a live bomb, and it blow up in the elevator. And no one had repair it since." Said Hop. Sorrel is confuse about that, she then ask another question "Why would they make a live bomb in a apartment building, and just left it in a elevator to explode?" Said Sorrel, Hop than answer "Who the hell knows. All I know they got away with it, and are still living on the 6th floor." Said Hop.

They got to the 10th floor, and headed to Hop's room. On the way, three punk hyenas are smoking in the halls. One of them is a grey hyena, and the other two are brown. When they caught the two girls walking down, one of them catch a eye on Sorrel, and gave a grin. "Well hellllloooooo there little lady." Said the grey hyena got too close to Sorrel "You are such a pretty thing I ever catch my eye on. And I know a good looking girl, when I ever see one." Smooth talking to Sorrel, giving a creepy smile. Which is making Sorrel very uncomfortable.

"What is your name little lady?" Said the grey hyena, "Uhhh… Sorrel." Answer Sorrel pretty scared. Then the grey hyena spoke "Sorrel uh? Nice to meet you, names Pearlon. And I think we might get to know each other." Said Pearlon, Sorrel is having the stranger danger instinct, knowing that she must get away from the creep.

"Well is nice to meet you Mr. Pearlon, Sir!" Said Sorrel, try to get away from him "But me, and my friend are just pasting by. So it be nice if I start head my way, don't want to be standing around…Soooo…Later!" Shout Sorrel, as she try to get back with Hop. But before she get there, Pearlon voice spoke "Oh come on, we're just get to know each other. Don't you think you should stay a bit?" Said Pearlon, as he stick out his hand and touch Sorrel butt. That was a **BIG** mistake.

When Sorrel felt a hand touching her, her face turn red, and she got mad. She turn around and kick him at the private parts between the legs. Pearlon is in pain, but the beating is just getting started, Sorrel then kicked him at the lower jaws, fell backwards and still holding his private parts. Wimpling in pain.

" **YOU BIG… PERVERT…SON OF A…! TOUCH ME LIKE THAT ONE MORE TIME, AND I SWEAR, I'LL RIP BOTH OF YOUR HANDS OFF, AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR FREAKING THROAT OF YOURS! THEN BREAK YOUR STUPID NECK, AND TOSS YOUR DEAD CORPSE OFF A FUCKING CLIFF!** Screaming Sorrel, as Hop came up to Sorrel, trying to calm her down "There, there Sorrel. Don't want you blow a gasket now, would we?" Said Hop, as the angrily Sorrel is trying to calm down. Then Hop speak again "Let's head into my room, and talk a bit." Said Hop.

"What do you say?" Ask Hop, then Sorrel said **"Yeah…Sounds good."** Said Sorrel still mad. As they leave the injured Pearlon on the ground, still in pain, one of the brown hyenas spoke "Boy Pearlon, you are bad at talking to girls." Said the brown hyena one, " _ **Oh…Shut…The…Hell…Up."**_ Said Pearlon.

As both Hop, and Sorrel got inside the room is all black, and gloomy as any goth girl favorite taste of color, Hop look at Sorrel with a surprise look "Remind me not to make you mad. Because that was a first time, to see you so in rage." Said Hop, and Sorrel spoke out "Well…He had it coming to him!" Said Sorrel, calming down.

While Sorrel is calming down she walk towards the fridge, opening the door. Looking inside, she turn towards Sorrel and ask her "You want something to drink?" Ask Hop, Sorrel think a bit, and spoke "Sure, what you have in there anyway?" Said Sorrel. "We have Siren Blue, Moonlight Cola, and Red Blood." Said Hop, Sorrel look at Hop "Red Blood? What kind of drink is that?" Said Sorrel, "Is kind of like Fruit Punch, they called it Red Blood to get people to have buy them. You know, for young punk-kind of people." Said Hop, Sorrel then answer "Moonlight Cola." Said Sorrel.

Hop grab a can of Moonlight Cola, and toss it to Sorrel. As Sorrel started to drinking, Hop got up and headed to the bathroom. Sorrel look up towards Hop, and called out "Where you going?" Ask Sorrel, Hop look at Sorrel "I'm going to take a shower, I think I pick up the guy I killed blood. Don't touch any of my stuff, but make yourself at home." Said Hop, as she went inside the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

* * *

 **Well here is the new chapter, remember "Don't mess with Sorrel." Hope you all in joy this excitement new chapter. Let see where our next chapter will take us, in the meantime, leave a comment, or a review and see you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in space, the Trio de Dangers are on their way to Planet M-12, to signup for the tournament that is being held there. On the way, they are about to enter the asteroid field. There is a planet located somewhere in the asteroid field. Basil is relaxing in his bed, that on the top bunk in the second floor of the ship, Lavender is driving the ship making sure they get to the near by planet in one piece. And as for Bergamo, he is doing some "medial training" with his eyes close, imaging a opponent to fight with to train.

Bergamo is siting in the middle of the training room, where the three brothers use to train to get more stronger. As Bergamo continue to sit and medicating , we see him fighting against a Saiyan, but not any Saiyan this is Son Goku he's fighting.

Bergamo image himself back in the Tournament of Power, he and Son Goku are charging at each other, they're throwing punch, after punch while dodging each other attacks. They're superspeed made them disappeared, and reappeared minute, after minute. Son Goku fired several bright yellow Ki Blast, and Bergamo dodge each of them, and fired his own Ki Blast which is bright blue. Son Goku deflect the blast with one hand, he use his Instant Transmission, and teleport behind Bergamo fired his Ki blast which hit him at the back.

The attack left a scorch mark behind him, when Bergamo turn around to face his opponent, Son Goku was already at front of him. Son Goku swing his left arm and hit him at the right side of his face, Bergamo stumbled backward but stood his ground. A bit of red blood drippled down from his mouth, but wipe off with his right thumb, and charge at him. As Son Goku prepare to defend, he swing his right arm straight at Bergamo face, but went through him as he use a After Image, which got Son Goku off guard. Bergamo than appear behind Son Goku, and kick him behind his head which sent him flying. Bergamo ran past him and kick him again, setting him above the ground and jump up and clutch both hands together, hit him setting him back to the ground, and crash making a hole. Than Bergamo fired at least 20 Ki Blast were Son Goku is at, and explode directly on Son Goku.

As Bergamo landed back on solid ground, he look straight at the smoke up hole where Son Goku is at. Just as Bergamo though he won, the ground shake as if there was a earthquake. Than a huge explosion where Son Goku was at burst, revealing that he is still moving but now different. His black hair turn into a golden-yellow color, his eyes turn from black to green, there this yellow aura surrounding him, he became a Super Saiyan. Than he did a pose, starting to power up **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Scream Son Goku. Than a bright blue color light flash across the arena, Bergamo cover both of his eyes as Son Goku is transforming into a next Saiyan form. As the light is slowly disappearing, Bergamo uncover his eyes, and give a shock. There he stand, a whole new Super Saiyan, his golden hair turn completely blue, his eyes also turn into blue colored, while a blue aura surround him, this is what is called a Super Saiyan Blue.

Bergamo look at Son Goku with a worry look, facing the Super Saiyan Blue again is troubling, even after the last time he fought against this powerful form of the same Saiyan back in the Tournament of Power. Son Goku look at Bergamo with a serious look "This is it Bergamo!" Yelled out Son Goku "You gave me a good fight! Now I'm all fired up! **LET'S SEE WHAT ELSE YOU GOT!"** Roar Son Goku as he gave out his battle cry, as he charge at Bergamo. He disappeared, Bergamo look around to see where did Son Goku go. Son Goku reappeared behind Bergamo, as he turn to face Son Goku he got kick right at his left cheek sent him flying across. Bergamo put both hands on the ground to stop him from continuing flying, as he got back up Son Goku appear right in front, and swing a upper cut to his abdomen, Bergamo cough up some of his blood than got kick at the lower jaw.

Son Goku than swing out his right leg and did a powerful kick, sent him crashing to the ground. Son Goku than charge by disappearing, and reappearing in front as Bergamo is getting back up, Son Goku sent a numerous of fists at him. He been punching at Bergamo at every part in front chest, stomach, liver, gut, abdomen, and broke at least two ribs. Son Goku than kick him at the side of his stomach, which cost him to flew backward, and hit the ground which he crash through making a trail of rubble. Bergamo stood back up after got out from the pile of rubble, and stare at Son Goku.

While the two brave warriors staring at each other, Son Goku than called out "Well Bergamo, this it!" Said Son Goku "It has been fun. But time to end this, I'll face you again anytime soon!" Son Goku bend all fingers, and put both hands together on opposite sides " **KA…MA…HA…MA…"** Bergamo knew this attack, he lost to this techniques twice before, but yet he is not afraid. He put both feet planted and called out **"I WON'T LOST TO THE SAME ATTACK A THIRD TIME! I WILL FIND A WAY TO BEAT THAT ATTACK OF YOURS! I'LL GET STRONGER, AND BEAT YOU SOMEDAY!"** Roared Bergamo **"DO YOU HEAR…SON GOOOOKKKKUUU!"** As he too powered up, surround by a blue aura. **"HA…MAAA…"** Both fighters fully charge up and shouted **"HHHHHAAAAAAA!" "WOLFGANG PENETRATORRRRRR!"** Both fighters fired their most powerful attacks.

As Son Goku Kamahamaha, and Bergamo Wolfgang Penetrator clash to each other a power struggle have broke out. As these two struggle to see, who's techniques will win a power struggle, Son Goku started to power up and yelled out **"KAIO-KEN TIMES THIRTYYYY!"** A huge red light of aura surround Son Goku's Super Saiyan Blue aura, increase the Kamahamaha power it it's maximum. And out of no where more energy of the Kamahamaha shoots out, over powered Bergamo's Wolfgang Penetrator. Bergamo eyes widen as the Kamahamaha came right at him **"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Scream Bergamo as the Kamahamaha came, and got him in it's blast.

Bergamo open both of his eyes, as he is taking in some deep breaths. He was sweating, and shook all over as he look at both of his hands, they're trembling. It seems he lost to Son Goku once again, and yet he felt a bit stronger during all of that. Lost in thought his youngest brother Basil came in, he look at Bergamo as if we had a bad dream "It's everything okay Big Bro?" Ask Basil, Bergamo look at him and answer "I'm alright. I was just training." Said Bergamo before Basil could say anything, Bergamo spoke "What is you want Basil?" Said Bergamo. Basil open his mouth "Lavender want me to tell you, that we arrive at a planet, something called Planet Guma."

Bergamo look at Basil "Are landing there?" Ask Bergamo, Basil took a sec and spoke out "That's is what Lavender is thinking about, but he want to ask you first." Said Basil, Bergamo think about for a bit, after the medial training he feel exhausted he doesn't mind to make a stop before moving on. He turn to Basil and spoke out "Than land there, we do need to make a stop anyway." Said Bergamo, with that said Basil went back to Lavender to tell him is okay to land. While Basil is out Bergamo stood up, and walk towards a mirror. He look at himself at the mirror, tired, and feel he might go to sleep. After drying himself with a towel, and put away in a basket, he walkout from the room preparing for a landing.

* * *

 **Well here's the new chapter, our first fight scene. Well more of a training thing, but who cares, as long there is a fight scene, is more enough. Hope you all enjoy this, hope you guys, and gals too. So leave a comment, or review, and those who are new start at the beginning, and I'll see you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dark Planet:**

Back at the "Shallow Heart Bar" there is a huge commotion inside. Some of the costumers are running out from the bar, while the place is full of a new gang of bikers. This gang of bikers are trashing the bar, and one of them is standing by the body of Longan. This someone is Lychee, seeing his brother body on the ground made him clench his fist, that you could see the veins. He kneel down to see what happen to him, all he could see is a huge scar across most of his face, and his one eye that wasn't scratch up is all but white.

While looking at his brother, one of the bikers of the bar came over where he is at. This one is a humanoid fish-man, that have yellow scales all over. He is wearing a brown vest, orange bands of both wrists, blue pants with a black belt-buckle, and black boots. He is looking at Lychee with angrily eyes "Hey!" Shout the fish-man "You have some nerve crashing the place! And beat most of my pals, to bloody pulp! But now… **YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"**

He charge at Lychee, and threw a punch at the face. It made contact at the face, but he wasn't fazed by it. The fish-man look stun, and Lychee just look at him, with hated in his eyes. The fish-man try to back off, but Lychee hand reach out, and grab the fish-man neck. The fish-man try to escape, but not strong enough. As Lychee look at him, he began so speak "No…The only one is going to pay…Is the wrench who killed my brother." Said Lychee.

He held the fish-man throat, and starting to squeeze it. And then, _**"SNAP!"**_ Lychee have snap the fish-man neck, with his own hand. He let go the fish-man, and let the body fell on to the floor, he turn back towards his brother body "I swear, I'll kill the bitch who murder you Longan." Said Lychee, and continue "That I promise, to you." When he finish speaking, one of his lackey's called out "Hey boss!" Called out the crocodile-like creature "We have someone here who knows about this Hop girl, you need to know."

Lychee walks towards where his crew is, and see one of the people who work at the bar. He is a elf-like person, that have brown skin, and green hair, and a small beard on his chin. He also is wearing what other bartenders wear. Lychee look at the bartender, he is shaking a lot, scared for his life. Lychee got closer to him, and stand in front of him. "Hey." Said Lychee, but the bartender isn't making eye contact towards him. **"Hey!"** Said Lychee a little louder, the bartender finally look at Lychee, he is very frighten. Lychee look at the bartender, and spoke "My boy here, told me that you know about the girl." Said Lychee, as he tower above the poor man.

The bartender look at Lychee, and said "Know about what girl?" Ask the bartender, Lychee got closer right towards his face "The one goes by the name Hop." Said Lychee, the bartender the said "Oh…That H-Hop. Well y-yeah, everyone here p-pretty much know about her. She come to this here planet pretty much often, she have a quiet a reputation across the galaxy." Said the bartender, and Lychee then ask "Then you know where she stay at, right? Said Lychee, the bartender is getting nervous, starting to sweat. He then said "I d-don't know where she is at. She come in, and out this bar a lot, I don't ask where she lives, not after the last couple of guys she have attack whenever she is here!" Said the bartender.

Just as if things isn't going what Lychee is hoping it would be, he grab the bartender's head. Lift he up, and smash his head right on top of one of the bottle's. The bartender then scream at the pain as his head just hit the bottle. Red color blood is coming out from some of the cuts, as shards of glass of the bottle are stuck in his skin. He is crying out of pain, before Lychee threw him at the shelfs were more bottles are at. He try to back away, but too hurt to move as much.

Then he shout out **"W-WAIT, I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"** Crying out the bartender, Lychee stop what he's doing, as the bartender try to explain. **"SHE IS AT THE HOTAL APARTMENT! SOMEWHERE AT BLACK COBRA ALLEY!"** Shouted the bartender. Lychee then smile "Why thank you." Said Lychee, and continue "You see? If you just told me where she live, you wouldn't be tortured as much. Or better yet, still be alive." As he pointed his finger, a yellow beam shot out from the tip of it, and shot through the bartender chest. The bartender face shows both horror, and pain as his body fell limpness. Show the beam came out of the back, and Lychee then turn around and marching out " _Hope you have enjoy your day Hop. Because today, you'll pay for what you did, to my brother."_ Thought Lychee, as he and his men heads towards to Hop's apartment.

* * *

 **Back at Hop's apartment room:**

In the bathroom, Hop is finish with her shower. She grab her towel, wraps around her body before stepping out of the tub, and wrap the second towel around her wet hair. She walks towards the mirror, look at herself for a short while. Then she grab her brush, and tooth paste, and started brushing her fangs. As she is finish brushing she step out from the bathroom, then she notices something that is _not right_. She haven't heard Sorrel while she is in the bathroom, but then again when she is out from the bathroom, she notice that Sorrel is not even in the room.

"Sorrel?" Called out Hop, as she look around, Sorrel isn't anywhere to be seen. Hop took some steps away from the bathroom, she look around her surroundings. "Sorrel, where are you?" Called out Hop even more, it's strange that there is no one in the apartment, she heads towards the living room, and yet again no Sorrel.

Hop is getting annoyed, "Okay Sorrel, where the hell are you?" Called out Hop, but failing to notice the bright red glowing eyes in the closet. "I swear to God, if you're trying to pranking me, you'll have a world of hurt!" Said Hop, then the closet door moved slightly, then a shadow creep out. Moving closer to where Hop is at, then the shadow then rise up, with a shine of red light off from the glowing eyes, and a smile in the darkness. Hop not realizing the shadow is behind her "Okay Sorrel, this is really starting to annoy me, SO COME OUT WHEREEVER YOU'RE HIDING!" Shouted Hop

" **PILLOW FIGHT, SURPRISE!"** Shouted the shadow **"MMMMEEEEOOOWW!"** Scream Hop as her tail is all fluff out straight, all of Hop fur too is all fluff up. Thanks to her cat-like reflexes, she swing out her right leg, and kick the shadow at the lower jaw. The shadow fell to the floor, with swirls for eyes, and four yellow birds chirping around the daze shadow.

When Hop got closer, it turns out that the shadow was Sorrel. Sorrel is wearing her pajama, she have a yellow shirt and pants, which it have carrots on them, and she isn't wearing her hat. And she is also holding a pillow in her hand. When Hop saw Sorrel she shouted **"SORREL!? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU DOING!?"** Screaming Hop, as Sorrel is about regain conscious she said "I was going to have a pillow fight, with you." Said Sorrel before her head feel on the ground again.

After several minutes, Sorrel is up, and is on the bed. Hop is behind a blain, she took off her towels, and put on her own pajamas. She is wearing a black short that stops were her thumb is at, and on her thigh. She is also wearing a black tank top, no sleeves, leave her stomach expose. When she steps out from the blain, she stare at Sorrel "Look, I'm sorry I kick you. It's just my reflexes are always move on their own." Said Hop headed to the bed, and Sorrel look at Hop "Well it's okay, have to say, you're kicks are getting stronger." Said Sorrel.

Both Hop, and Sorrel were silence for awhile. Both Hop and Sorrel are sitting on the bed, then Sorrel broke the silence. "So…About the tournament." Said Sorrel, Hop look at Sorrel, as Sorrel continue "You ask me about the tournament, back at the bar. Apparently the signup well be a two week thing, plenty of time to get there to sign." Hop was quiet for awhile, and then she spoke "Really, that long?" Said Hop, Sorrel look at Hop, and spoke "That's right. And, I bet is going be exacting! Just think of how many we'll be fighting!" Chirp Sorrel, all hype.

Then something hit Hop, something she need to ask about the tournament. "What are the rules about the tournament?" Ask Hop, Sorrel look at Hop and she said "The rules are quite simple, like any tournament, one-on-one fight. The rules however, can be…Well…Surviving." Said Sorrel, Hop look at her teammate with a confuse look "What do you mean by that?" Ask Hop.

Sorrel took a deep breath, and started to explain "There is only three ways to win. One, is to knock your opponent out, and they need to stay down for 30 seconds. Two, is to have your opponent to surrender, by get them to submit. And three well…Is death." Said Sorrel, Hop look surprise at the last one. "What do you mean by death?" Ask Hop, Sorrel answer "It means, either you kill them, or they kill you. So killing is allowed." Said Sorrel, Hop then standup from the bed, and walk to the window. She is looking out, while to thinking about the last rule. She then turn around back to Sorrel, and said "So, we're allowed either to kill them, or spare them kind of thing?" Ask Hop, and Sorrel said "Uh, yeah. Think of it as one of those anime shows. Like that one show called Yu Yu…Uh?" Sorrel trying to remember of the name of the anime, and Hop just spilled out "Are talking about Yu Yu Hakusho right?" Said Hop, and Sorrel said "Yeah, I was."

Then Hop spoke "Well it sounds fair enough, to be honest I been itching to get back in action. You know since the Tournament of Power. This will be my second tournament that I could signup for." Said Hop, while stretching as she really to join the tournament. Sorrel turn on to her stomach, putting her head resting on her hands. "Well, it wouldn't be much a surprise. But it well be pretty much my fourth time being in the tournament." Said Sorrel, Hop look at Sorrel with a surprise look. She look at Sorrel "What do mean by that?" Ask Hop.

Sorrel look at Hop with a smile "Back in Kumi Village, on my home planet. I was the Two-Annual Parika Fighting Tournament finalist! Two years in the row actually!" Chirp Sorrel, while smile. Hop can't help but to be in shock, with her jaw dropped. "If you actually been a finalist in a tournament before, **THEN WAY DID YOU GET YOURSELF KNOCKOFF FROM THE FREAKING FIGHTING STAGE!"** Yelled Hop, remember that Sorrel somehow got herself knockoff by Android 18. That nobody saw her get knockout. Sorrel jump up off the bed, and stick her tongue out, making hand signs on both hands after she finish speaking "Got off guard!" Chirp Sorrel, **"OFF GUARD!? YOU GOT US GET ERASE BECAUSE OF THAT!"** Scream Hop.

Then sudden both Hop, and Sorrel ears twitch. Their animal instincts told them to get out of the way. They got away in a nick of time, a massive explosion left a huge hole on the wall. When they got up, and walk towards it, they got a big surprise. Standing outside is a red ogre, and bunch of bikers. All in the same group, the ogre took off his shades, and spoke "WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO IS HOP!?" Yelled out the ogre. Hop stood there, but respond "THAT WOULD BE ME! WHO ARE YOU!?" Yelled Hop, the ogre respond "I'M LYCHEE! AND YOU HOP…YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Yelled Lychee.

* * *

 **Well here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Hope you like my other stories. Let's see where this led us next, leave a comment, or review, and see you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hop and Sorrel look at Lychee for the moment. Sorrel look at Hop, and said "Do you know this guy Hop?" Ask Sorrel, Hop turn to look at Sorrel "To be honest, no. I never know him." Said Hop, and continue "Besides if I do know him, then why is he even looking for me?" "Point taken." Said Sorrel, but while they're talking two bikers appear out in front, about 5ft away where the hole on the apartment is at. These two are both humanoid crocs, and they both power up their attacks.

"DON'T LEAVE YOUR GAURDS DOWN!" Said croc one, "YEAH! YOU LEFT YOURSEVLES OPEN!" Said croc two, as they both fired their yellow full power Ki Blasts. Which cost a huge explosion, as these two smiled as they thought they blew up both Hop, and Sorrel. But they appear out of nowhere above them. **"THE ONLY ONES WHO LEFT THEIR GAURDS DOWN, ARE YOU TWO!"** Shouted both Hop, and Sorrel as they ax kick them on top both of their heads, as their eyes shot out, as they send flying towards the ground. Both crash created huge craters, both Hop and Sorrel landed safely to the ground.

Lychee stare at the two young female fighters. They both manage to beat the two crocs, Lychee then spoke to them "Not bad. I'm impressed you two easily beat two of my best men." Said Lychee, Hop narrowed her eyes "Okay, I want to know is why you're attacking for?" Ask Hop, and continue "I don't remember meeting you before." Lychee narrowed his eyes, and harden his face "This is our first-time meeting actually, but you did remember meet someone else." Said Lychee, Hop confuse by that question she then ask him "I met so many guys, which guy are you referring to?" Said Hop, then Lychee give Hop a glair and spoke **"THE GUY I'M REFERRING TO IS LONGAN! HE'S MY BROTHER THAT YOU KILLED, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"** Shouted Lychee.

Hop does remember him, he's the one she killed back at the bar earlier tonight. Sorrel look at Hop with a carious look "Isn't that the guy you scratch, and killed back at the bar Hop?" Ask Sorrel, Hop look at Sorrel, and answered "Yeah, the guy did cheat on the card game. So, I taught him a lesson." Said Hop, and Sorrel spoke again "Does the lesson have to involve, you know scratch his face off?" Said Sorrel, then Hop answered "He try to attack me, so I attack him. Even if I do kill him that is." Said Hop.

As Hop done talking to Sorrel, she turned back to Lychee. "So, _**the Great Longan**_ , is your brother huh?" Said Hop, and continue "What an odd coinsurance, I didn't know that weakling have a brother! If I did, I should have sent you a present for his funeral then!" Smirk Hop folding her arms, laughing, while Lychee veins on his head shows that he is clearly piss off. Then Lychee spoke "You think you're a funny one huh? Well then, **LET'S SEE WHO'S THE ONE GOING TO GET THE LAST LAUGH! BRING ME HER HEAD, BOYS!"** Shouted Lychee, as his men charge at the two females.

Seeing them attacking, Hop and Sorrel charge in also. Hop attack the first three, while they fired their Ki Blast at her. Hop is running on all four, thanks to her agility she dodges all of them, and disappear. Red scratch lines (In anime appear on the black screen) as Hop reappear behind them, on both feet, hunch down, with both claws on each hand's stretch out while her arms make a _X_ in front. The three guys just stood there, then sudden shredded pieces of clothes of their jackets, and gist of red blood shot out from the wounds Hop had left, all three fell on the ground. While Sorrel fighting at least five bikers, one of them is a humanoid person, with green skin, pointy ears, and a long-black hair attack first. He swings a right, but Sorrel dodges, and swing an upper cut towards the chin which made contact, two teeth fell out, and purple blood came out the mouth when the upper cut made a hit.

As he fell backwards to the ground, the other two attack Sorrel from behind. Sorrel see them coming, she disappeared, and reappeared behind them while in mid-air. Two bikers look behind them, as Sorrel fired two yellow Ki Blast, and hit them both at the face knock them both down. Then a bird-like biker flew at Sorrel, and try to attack. After dodging his punch, Sorrel swing her right leg, and hit him at the face, and sent him flying to a nearby building. Which he crashed on to, as Sorrel landed back to ground, a big biker which is a humanoid being with a long neck, brown skin, pointy ears, and yellow eyes appear behind Sorrel. Before either of them could attack, a hand burst out through his chest, as it impaled the biker. The hand went back in, purple blood leak out from the fatal injury, and the biker died from the fatal injury. From behind him Hop is standing there, with purple blood on her right hand, while dripping down the arm, to reveal that she was the one who killed the biker.

Sorrel standing there with a frowning face "You do know, that guy was mine to face, right?" Ask Sorrel, while Hop have a smile on her face "Oh I know. Just giving a helping _hand_ to you." Said Hop, then both Hop, and Sorrel smirk. Both fired a Ki Blasts towards an alleyway on their right, and explodes hearing a scream, as a head of some kind of bug tumble out the alley, to show that is dead. Finally two humanoids rhinos attack from behind, but both Hop and Sorrel are too fast for them. As Hop kick one of the rhinos at the neck with her left leg, and Sorrel use her right elbow to lay a blow at the chest, sending them flying as they both hit each other as they made a impact to one of the apartment buildings, separated.

As all the bikers are either dead, or knock out, only one is left standing. Both Hop, and Sorrel look at Lychee as he look so upset that his men were beaten "Eeeerrrr, I can't believe they lose to a bunch of pathetic girls, females!" Growl Lychee, as both Hop and Sorrel just giving him a smirk, like mocking him "What, is that all? I was hoping to be more entertaining!" Called out Hop "Yeah, they're hardly a challenge to us!" Yelled Sorrel, as Lychee grid his teeth, feeling the anger bubbling inside "So, you two want some entertainment, huh?" Said Lychee, **"I'LL SHOW YOU SOME ENTERTAINMENT! I GUESS, I'LL HAVE TO FINISH THE BOTH OF YOU MEAT-BAGS, WHO IS THE BEST WARRIOR HERE!"** Shouted Lychee, as both Hop and Sorrel get ready to face the ringleader, as they fight to the death.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter of the story. It looks like things are getting more fired up. You might know tomorrow is Christmas, so I hope you guys have a great holiday. So leave a comment, or review more chapters will come, and have a Merry Christmas.**


	9. Chapter 9

As Hop and Sorrel take their fighting stand, Lychee fired a big Ki Blast. When it explodes, Hop and Sorrel appear right in front of him. Hop swing her left kick towards Lychee face, but he manages to block it, Sorrel swing her right leg, and kick him at the neck. As Lychee stumble from Sorrel attack, Hop spin around in mid-air, and did a back kick with her right leg at the back of Lychee head. Lychee is still standing after the kick, he turns around and fired a full power Ki Blast from both hands. There is a huge dust of smoke, Lychee sees two shadows figures within the dust. He fired a Ki Blast at them, but they dodge it, and charge straight at him. This time as the two females appear right in front, Lychee release a wave of energy out from him, which sent them flying.

As Lychee see both Hop, and Sorrel he charged straight at them, and swing a punch towards the first person he sees, and that's Hop. Hop did a back flip, as Lychee fist made contact at the ground which made a crack. Hop try to attack him by using her claws, but he manages to dodge it, but his right cheek is left with some cuts as green blood ooze out. As Hop try to attack again, Lychee manages to lay a direct hit on Hop by swing a right hook on her, which sent Hop flying towards a wall of a building and crash right into it.

Sorrel sneak behind Lychee, and try to attack. She threw a punch straight at Lychee's back, however Lychee caught Sorrel fist with his left hand, which caught Sorrel by surprise. He then uses his right fist, and swing so hard towards Sorrel left face, when the hit made contact onto Sorrel face, red blood came out from her mouth. When Hop got back up she started to charge at Lychee, when Lychee see Hop coming he lift Sorrel, still holding her fist he spin her in mid-air for a while, and threw her towards Hop. As Sorrel crashes into Hop they both headed backwards straight at another wall, and they both crashes at the building.

As Sorrel emerge from the rubble some bit of blood stream down from one side of her mouth, and a bit from her nose before wiped them away. Then came Hop emerge out with just a few scrapes "Oww, man that smarts." Said Hop, rubbing her head "Yeah, that guy sure is tough." Said Sorrel, wiped away last trach of blood. Lychee look at the two females, he laughed as they struggle "Aaawww what's a matter? Don't tell me that's all you two got!" Taunting Lychee, Hop gave him a dead glare, he is getting on her nerves as Hop got back to her feet "Oh, this guy is starting to piss me off!" Said Hop as she sneered at Lychee.

Hop charged at Lychee, she tried to scratch him, but he uses After Image when Hop got close. Just as Hop release what has happen, she tried to get away but too slow, as Lychee appear behind Hop he elbow her to the ground. Lychee then try to stomp her head into the ground, but before he does a Ki Blast hit him at the back. He turns to see Sorrel appear right behind, and swing her left leg and kick him at the face. The attack didn't have any effect on him, Lychee swing his left arm backward towards Sorrel. Sorrel block the hit, but was sent flying, and rolled on the ground. Lychee turn back to Hop, and try to stomp on her, but she rolled away in a nick of time when Lychee left a crack on the ground.

Lychee look at Hop with a grin "So, you still have the energy to fight huh." Said Lychee, and continue "But you can't defeat me. So I refer you give up now, so I could kill you quicker." Hop stare at Lychee, before she smiled "Sorry, but I'm a tough girl to be killed by a low-level scum, like you." Said Hop, Lychee veins on his forehead shows, but calm down "Really? So I guess I'll watch you die slowly, and painfully then." Said Lychee, as he charged at Hop, he swings his left fist at Hop but dodges. Lychee create a yellow energy blade on his right hand, and swings it towards Hop neck.

Hop duck down as the blade misses only strands of her hair were cut. She then does a backflip, and kick him at the chin, cost Lychee to stumbled backwards. Hop then powerup with a violet-colored aura surround her, she disappeared and reappear in front of him, Hop took in a deep breath and open her mouth as yellow-energy came shooting out from her mouth. As Hop fired her attack, Lychee become horrified, and scream as the attack made contact. As the huge explosion, and smoke fill the air, Hop is on her feet as the violet aura disappear.

Sorrel got to Hop side, as she sees a trial of rubble from the attack Hop have unleash. She turned to look at Hop, and open her mouth "Wow, that is sure some power you got there. There's no way that guy could have survive from that." Said Sorrel, as Hop turn to look at Sorrel "Yeah, good riddance. That guy won't bother us anymore." Said Hop, but they heard laugher. Both girls look was Lychee was blown away, as the smoke starts to disappear, a figure in the dust appear. Hop and Sorrel eyes widen as Lychee is still alive, his pants are tatter and rip. His jacket is also being dirty, and shirt have a hole on his left torso. His whole body is scrap, and burn marks, some green blood appeared on his left face, shoulder, and both side of his mouth. Lychee somehow survive Hop's attack, and is still standing afterwards.

Lychee look at the two females, both shock as Lychee spoke "Not bad, you got me off guard." Said Lychee, continue "But you wasted the chance of finish me off. **So now is my turn to show you, WHAT I'M CPAITAL OF!"** Shouted Lychee. Lychee moaned as blue electricity began to spark around him. He started to grow a few feet, his red skin change color to red-orange, his horns grew and two more grow out. His jacket and shirt burst off of his body, as he became more muscular, his teeth became razor sharp as horns grew out from his elbows. Four more grew out from his back, and his nails became claw-like, as his eyes turn blood red.

As both Hop and Sorrel just stand there, as they watch Lychee transform into a salvage monster. Lychee stare at the two dumbstruck females as they haven't move a single muscle, as Lychee spoke _**"Aww, what's the matter?"**_ Said Lychee in a most deeper voice _**"Too scared to talk? Well that's okay. IT'LL MAKE IT EASY TO KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"**_ Roared Lychee, as he disappeared, Hop and Sorrel snap out from they're daze. They don't see Lychee as he is too fast to be seen, but nether react, as Lychee appear and back swing his right arm towards Hop's face. As the attack made a direct hit, sent Hop flying, and crash through a building. **"HOP!"** Shouted Sorrel, as she turned towards at Lychee, but she got grab by the collar of her shirt, and flip over and landed so hard onto the ground as she coughs out blood. She was then spin around, and got thrown to another building, Lychee then fired a pick-colored Ki Blast with red sparks where Sorrel is and explode directly onto Sorrel.

Hop got back on to her feet as blue blood dripple down her left side of her head, and drip onto the ground. She then charged straight at Lychee, as she tried to scratch him, but he keeps dodging all of Hop attack. She then threw a punch towards his abdomen, but was not been effect by it. Lychee clutch his hand into a fist, and punch Hop at the face as blood sent flying across. Left and right as Lychee continue to hit Hop punch, after punch. Lychee then clutch his hands together, and hit Hop on the head, and knee Hop at the stomach as she coughed out blood. Lychee grab Hop by the neck and lift her off the ground, Lychee stare at Hop as she is injured, he gives a wicked smile and spoke. _**"Well Hop, any last word before I end you here, and now?"**_ Ask Lychee.

Hop look at Lychee in the eyes, and she open her mouth _"G-go t-to h-hell!"_ Said Hop very weak sinking her fangs into his hand, as Lychee speak also _**"You first then."**_ Said Lychee, as his left-hand release into an energy blade, and is ready to kill Hop. Just then a bright yellow light where Sorrel is at burst out, as Sorrel emerge from the rubble, her shirt is tattered, her right sleeve is missing, pants have torn and expose some of her skin at the left side. And some red-colored blood dripples down from one side of her mouth. Sorrel is surround by a yellow aura as she charged at Lychee and swing her right upper-cut at his abdomen, feeling that connect, he is in pain he loses his grip on Hop neck as she escapes, but not before she uses her left hand and scratch his eyes, blinding him.

As Lychee scream in agony, Hop and Sorrel back from him a few yards away. Both of them are breathing heavily, Hop look at Sorrel "Thanks…You save my hid back there." Said Hop, as Sorrel spoke also "Don't mention it." Said Sorrel, as both of them stare at Lychee as he is in pain "We need a plan to beat this guy. He'll sure will come after us, as soon he recovers." Said Sorrel, then Hop got an idea "What if we combine our attacks together, so it'll be enough to beat him." Said Hop, Sorrel like the idea to use a combine attack, she agrees. Both Hop and Sorrel powerup as they both powering up their attacks, Lychee still confuse, and blind not knowing what's happening.

" **DELTA CANNON!"** Shouted Sorrel, firing a yellow-colored beam **"PANTHER SPIRAL BLAST!"** Shouted Hop, firing a purple-colored beam, as both attacks combine into **Delta Spiral Cannon,** as it crashed into Lychee. Lychee not seeing scream, and soon vaporize into nothingness. As the huge explosion, and smoke clear Lychee was no more. Both girls were exhausted, collapse on the ground. As they won their fight they could relax. But it didn't take long for Hop to notice something moving, two mice in the background in hiding, she realize who they were, the two mice from the bar. Seeing them trying to escape without being notice, she appears in front of them "Well what do we have here?" Said Hop, as the two mice try to run, but Hop grab both of them.

Hop holding the two mice by the collar "Please don't hurt us!" Said mouse one "Yeah please!" Please mouse two. Sorrel walk over where Hop is holding the two mice captives "Hey Hop do you know these guys?" Ask Sorrel, Hop turn to Sorrel "These two were with that Longan guy back at the bar. So I'm guessing, that whoever told that Lychee bastard were these two. After all those two are brothers, so they told him what happen." Said Hop, Sorrel than ask "So what are we going to do with theses two?" Ask Sorrel.

Before Hop could answer, a voice cried out "Hey!" Shouted a voice, both girls turn where the voice came from, to revel the owl manager "Whose going to pay this!?" Said the owl looking at the damage of his building. Hop and Sorrel look at each other, and smiled "These two will!" Shouted the two females, as the mice sweat in fear.

* * *

 **Later:**

Hop and Sorrel are in another room, have bandage on them "It sure is nice of him to give us a new room for us to stay in." Said Sorrel, Hop look at Sorrel "Yeah, since my room is crash, this is available then" Said Hop, as Sorrel lay on the bed "Well we should get some rest, need be ready for tomorrow. Good night Hop" Said Sorrel, falling to sleep "Good night Sorrel." Said Hop lay in bed too, as she turn the light off, and drift to sleep.

* * *

 **Well here's the new chapter, so Happy New Year of 2018. Hope you all have a good New Year, leave a comment, or review and see you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meanwhile on Planet Guma:**

The Trio de Dangers arrive to Planet Guma, the planet is one of those republic planets. The sky is a reddish, pink-colored with white clouds. The vegetations are all green, and blue waterfalls, rivers, and lakes. The buildings are red stones like the ground, and the other part of the buildings are inventing with technology that are like U7, and U6 cities. Guma also have different races from other planets, many ships come and go on Guma.

The Trio de Dangers ship is coming in to port, they see other ships coming in, and out from the landing port to land. Lavender who is flying the ship is trying to find a best place to land, he sees a big cargo ship taking off, seeing this Lavender headed to the spot. After landing the three brothers exits the ship, they headed out the port to see the city.

Tall buildings, hover cars, and different alien races all walking down on the sidewalks, and going in and out from buildings. The brothers are amaze, especially Basil is his first time to come to this planet. Before they continue to walk any farther, one of the brothers spoke "So why are we here for anyway?" Ask Basil, then continue "I thought we're headed straight for M-12, for the signup."

Lavender look at Basil, and said "We are, but we need the ship to be refuel. And some food supplies to help us to be well fed, it'll be a long way for us to get to M-12, if we're hungry all the time." Said Lavender looking at his little brother. Bergamo look at Basil also "Lavender is right Basil." Said Bergamo then continue "Remember what the wise wolf of our village said, _"A well fed buffalo is strong, while the starving lion doesn't have the strength to fight."_ , remember that little brother. If we don't have anything to eat on our way to M-12 we wouldn't have the strength to fight."

Basil look at his older brother, he nodded his head and spoke "I understand big bro." Said Basil, and continue to talk "Then where is the best place to get some supplies at, anyway?" Ask Basil.

Bergamo look around, and his eyes lay on of a young female vixen. This vixen has green, and white fur, big ears, and green eyes. She is also wearing a purple dress, and a yellow hat with a blue flower on the right side of the hat. She was walking out from a building, as Bergamo was about to walk towards her, he sees a black hoodie figure walkout from an alleyway. This figure came behind the young vixen as she walks pass, his scaly hand shows, and grab the vixen blue purse.

The vixen notices the mysterious figure trying to take her purse, she grabs her purse tightly as she struggles to keep her bag from being stolen. **"HELP!"** Crying the vixen **"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"** "Give me the purse lady! Right now!" Shouted the figure, as he manages to take the purse, as the vixen fell to the ground. Just as the figure starting to run, he bumps right into someone. **"HEY!"** Shouted the figure **"Watch where you're go…"** As he couldn't finish his sentence, the person he ran into is Bergamo.

The figure can't speak, too afraid. Bergamo grab the figure collar, and left him up as his hood fell off from his head, revealing an anthropomorphic lizard. The lizard couldn't shake out from Bergamo's grasp, as he been left off from the ground. The lizard looked at Bergamo "WAIT!" Said the lizard "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU! PLEASE LET ME GO! **PLEASE!"** Plead the lizard.

Bergamo look at the lizard, and spoke "I'm not going hurt you, not as long you handed the purse you stole." Said Bergamo with a serious tone of voice, as the lizard give Bergamo the purse. After reserving the purse from the thief, Bergamo let him go, and watch him run as fast he could.

Bergamo walked towards to the vixen, he handed back her purse back to her. "I believe this belongs to you." Said Bergamo, as she grabbed her bag and stood back up. She looked at Bergamo, and open her mouth as she spoke "Thank you, kind sir." Said the vixen, Bergamo ask her a question "Sorry to ask a silly question, but may I ask?" Said Bergamo, the vixen looked at him, and spoke "Of course, what is it you what to ask about?" Said the vixen, and Bergamo spoke "Where is the best place to find food supplies? Me and my brothers are new here, and don't know much about this place." Ask Bergamo.

The vixen pointed towards the direction of the store of supplies down the street. Bergamo gave thanks, as both him and the vixen headed sperate ways. As he returns to his brothers he spoke "I got directions where we can find supplies." Said Bergamo, not before Lavender spoke "Trying to be the hero, huh bro?" Ask Lavender, Bergamo look at Lavender "I was just helping out." Said Bergamo, and continue "I was going to get directions of the place to get supplies of food. Saw her being robbed, and gave her purse back. Nothing else."

The three brothers headed towards the shop of supplies, they still have many miles of space to travel through, and plenty of time before the tournament of M-12 to start. While the ship is refueling, they're getting some food of supplies.

* * *

 **Back on The Dark Planet:**

It is morning, even though the sky is still dark from the dark clouds. Hop and Sorrel are in their ordinary clothes. They're at the shop where Sorrel ship is being repaired, as it became morning the two females got their breakfast, they headed to the shop as quick they could. As they arrive to the shop, Sorrel knock the door. As the door opens revealing the owner, he is a humanoid being with yellow skin, long black hair, pointing ears, and a tail.

Just as the door is open, Sorrel is the first to speak "Hey Mr. Repair Man!" Squeak Sorrel, the repair guy spoke as he sees Sorrel "Ah, Sorrel is it?" Ask the owner, "Uhhh huh." Answer Sorrel.

The owner then spoke again "Just the person I waited to see, come in." Said the owner, but notice Hop standing behind Sorrel. "Is this a friend of yours?" Ask the owner, Sorrel then answered "Yeah, this is Hop." Said Sorrel, as Hop gave a wave. As they walk into the shop, they see Sorrel's ship. It is a long ship, which can carry three or four people.

As they got close, the owner turns toward Sorrel "The repairs are finish." Said the owner, then continue "It'll fly just find, the part I needed arrive early today. I just finish it before you, and your friend came" Said the owner, Sorrel look at the owner with a smile "Thank you, hope it'll still works." Said Sorrel, "No problem, but you still need to pay me for this." Said the owner.

As Sorrel pay the owner, both Hop and Sorrel got aboard the ship. Sorrel got into the driver seat, while Hop sat in one of the passenger's seat. Hop look at Sorrel and spoke "How long is it to get to M-12 by the way?" Ask Hop, Sorrel think about a bit, and look back at Hop "I'm thinking two or three days, at least." Answer Sorrel, then continue "But at least we'll get there in time to signup, so let's buckle up." With that said, Hop and Sorrel buckle up, as the doors open the ship left off the ground and flew out towards the sky. As the ship left the planet asthenosphere, they headed towards to Planet M-12, as the ship went out in the dark space.

* * *

 **Well here we go, the first chapter of 2018. Took awhile to get this ready. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Leave a comment, or review and see you all later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back on Planet Guma:**

The Trio de Dangers, have walked for 20 minutes until they arrive to the store. The place is about 6 stories tall and is 30 wide's. They walked inside the store, they saw the place is full of shoppers, and have lanes of different stuff. They see some spare parts, medical supplies, and all sort of types of food for different types of alien species.

"Wow, this must be one of the best places to find good stuff." Said Basil, _"Huff"_ Gruff Lavender, as he began to speak "I'll give it a 60. It's hard to find what he need."

Bergamo look at Lavender, as he spoke with a calm voice "It'll do just find Lavender. Remember he need some supplies for our long travel to M-12."

Lavender sigh, as he looked at Bergamo "I know, it's just…" Said Lavender, with a worry look. Bergamo stare at Lavender "It's just, what?" Ask Bergamo, Lavender took a moment before speaking again, "I'm a bit worried about this tournament that is being held on M-12."

Basil and Bergamo both stare at Lavender with a confuse looks. Basil was the first to speak, "Why are you so worried? It isn't the first time we enter a tournament before." "Basil is right." Said Bergamo, continue to talk "But why are you worried?"

Lavender was silence, remembering the last tournament they were in. He, his brothers, and 7 other members of their team were chosen to take part of the Tournament of Power. When they all went after Universe 7, they had the upper hand. But it soon fell apart, just when a Saiyan named Vegeta moved away the last second, a female warrior named Hop accidentally scratch him. After that, one member after another were all eliminated, all but the Trio de Dangers. When they use their Triangle Danger Beam against the Saiyan's, they were quickly being overpowered by them. And soon after, they were knock out of bounce, and without a moment later Universe 9 gotten erased.

After the trip to memory lane, Lavender looked at Bergamo "The last tournament we took part of, was the Tournament of Power." Said Lavender, continue "And since the loss against Universe 7, we cost not only the tournament, but the erasure of our universe."

Bergamo stare at his brother for awhile then looked away. "I'm starting to see why you're worry." Said Bergamo, then continue with a calm voice "I know how you feel Lavender. Challenging Universe 7 was risky, but also a stupid decision."

He looked back to Lavender, and still continue speaking "But because of Son Goku have Lord Zeno-sama to creating the Tournament of Power, we try to knock off Universe 7 first. How stupid it was, thinking we could beat them, and have them to be the first universe to be erase, so we have one less strong universe to worry about."

Both Basil, and Lavender agree with their older brother. They thought that working together would help them to beat Universe 7, but all they did is cost them their elimination of their whole universe. Bergamo spoke again, still with a calm voice "But once the next Universal Tournament comes. Even now that no universe would be destroyed, we wouldn't make the same mistake the next time."

Once they come across the food supply isle, they looked for what they need. They found some meat, and some drinks, Bergamo looked at his siblings "Why not you two go and get some medical supplies. Since we're here, we might need some medical stuff for injuries, and even sickness." Said Bergamo, "Sure thing Big Bro!" Union Basil, and Lavender.

As Bergamo start to get some meat, Basil and Lavender started to head towards the isle that have some medical supplies. Basil looked at Lavender, and began to speak "Hey Lavender?" Said Basil, Lavender turned his head towards Basil "What is it Basil?" Ask Lavender in response.

Basil started to talk to Lavender "Is Bergamo sure we'll be okay for the next tournament against the other universes again?" Ask Basil, Lavender took the moment before responding "We goof up last time Basil. So, the next time, we better go after the other universes. Until then, we better get prepare, and get stronger then ever before." Said Lavender.

Basil is silence _"I hope we do Lavender."_ Thought Basil _"I hope we do."_

The two brothers headed to the medical isle. They still are worried about the tournament on M-12, but not as worried about the next Universal Tournament. But until then, they must focus about the tournament on planet M-12.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. A lot of work at school, chores around the house, and a lot of sleeping. Hope you enjoy this chapter, more are coming. I know this is short is all I got for now, I'll try make it a little longer. Leave a comment, or a review, and see you all later.**

 **P.S. If you guys are good artist, you're welcome to make a fan art of my stories. But as long is under my name. I'll enjoy any fan art you made, because you're all awesome people. See you later good people.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back on Planet M-12:**

Many more fighters came to sign up for the tournament. There also some spectators who came to watch the matches, there are people from the other planets in the universe, they came to watch the tournament. Among the crowd are two very familiar people.

One of them is a large bulky, blue man, that have torpedo-like spikes on his back. And his face is very similar to a Groot-like species, he wears a neckless with two green and one red bead on it. He also wears pants (which looks like what old modern Indian wears back in the old days.) Than there is a humanoid alien creature with red skin, and white hair. He wears grey-like pants, and a golden band around the waist, with a blue gem in the middle.

These two came off from a passenger ship, checking out the city around them. "Well here we are." Said the red alien, continue to speak "Planet M-12 were this first Annual Marital Art Tournament will be taking place."

The blue one is carious. About why are they coming to M-12? He turns to looked at the red alien, and speak with a deep voice "Why are we here Oregano?" Ask the blue alien, Oregano looked at the blue alien, and answered him "Well Hyssop, this is the first time that the Kamari's has ever had a tournament. This may be our change to see how they have organize the arena, and the rules." Said Oregano.

But continue his chat with Hyssop "And I bet we might see our old teammates again." Hyssop raise an eyebrow, he asks Oregano about their old teammates "What do you mean by that?" Ask Hyssop, Oregano looked at his fellow companion "What do you mean by _what?"_ Ask Oregano, Hyssop respond again "By seeing our old teammates again."

Oregano started to explain "The tournament prize money is 200 million Zen's." Said Oregano, continue to speak "Knowing them, they won't turn down this opportunity, to compete the tournament. And besides, it'll be nice to see them again."

Hyssop stare at Oregano for awhile before looking forward. It's true that they haven't seen their teammates since the Tournament of Power, however this tournament will be different. Hyssop looked at Oregano again and spoke.

"So, Oregano. Are we going to enter as well?" Ask Hyssop, Oregano looked at Hyssop "Actually no Hyssop. I'm afraid that we're out of our league." Said Oregano, continuing talking as they're walking past a restaurant "The tournament will be full of young, youthful warriors. It's best if we…" Oregano gotten interrupted when a humanoid with light blue hair, and an insectoid were sent flying out the window.

As Oregano, and Hyssop sees the two-unconscious people on the ground they walk up to the door, and open it as they walk in. As they walk in the place was a mess, there are at least ten to fifteen people unconscious. There are some guys on the ground, some in the walls, and one or two in the celling. The only one isn't unconscious is a metallic dragon who is sitting in a chair at the counter.

Oregano realize who it is. He walked towards to the fighter, as he was few feet behind him he spoke. "Well, well. Look who it is." Said Oregano, as the dragon turned his head behind him. "If it isn't Chappil himself." Said Oregano, as he continued to talk "I knew we be seeing one of you here."

Chappil stared at Oregano for a short while, then started to speak "Oregano." Said Chappil, he then turned to looked at Hyssop "And Hyssop what a surprise. What's bring you two here?" Ask Chappil.

Oregano just smirk and answer his question "We came to watch the tournament." Said Oregano, Chappil then ask another question "So you two aren't entering the tournament?" Ask Chappil, Oregano answered "I'm afraid not. This tournament will be full of younglings, instead we'll be watching the fights." Chappil looked at Hyssop, to see what he has to say about this "Is his decided, I'll won't argue what he says."

Oregano ask Chappil "I see you have entered yourself, but I have to say, love what you done to the place." Said Oregano as he pointed to the unconscious guys. Chappil chuckled "For the record they brought this to themselves." Said Chappil, as Oregano and Hyssop stare with confusion. Chappil started to explain "I came here to have a bit to eat. The place is full of fighters who are registered for the tournament this month. Of course, some drunk is making some fuss about his drink to salty. I try to tell him that maybe he put too much salt that he had in his hand. Then suddenly he started by talking smack about my skin, and that is unfair, and spitted out his drink at my face calling me a cheating bastard. So, I did what I did." Said Chappil, he stared at the duo as he continues "I punch him at the face. And so, after that, a little fight broke out, a lot of guys have punched me at several places. And got their hands either broken, or in pain. And that's what happen, moments after you guys showed up."

Hyssop shake his head, while Oregano chuckled. Chappil looked at the duo "Like I said, they brought it upon themselves." Said Chappil, as Oregano begin to speak "I understand that, what's done is done. Can't say I feel sorry for the guy you punch." Said Oregano, as Chappil started to talk again "The guy might be drunk, but he was nothing more but a racist bastard himself."

As soon Chappil is finish speaking Hyssop ask Chappil "Are the others here also?" Ask Hyssop, Chappil shake his head "No, not yet. I'm sure they'll be here." Said Chappil, Oregano spoke "You know any hotel's around, here do you?" Ask Oregano, and Chappil answer "The I'm staying at is nearby, I'm sure they have some room left." Said Chappil.

"You won't mind take us there?" Ask Hyssop, "Not at all." Said Chappil, as he continued "I'm more then happy to take you there." "Thanks, Chappil." Said Oregano, "No problem." Said Chappil.

As soon Chappil pay the tab, all three left the restaurant. While the other fighters are still knock out. They headed to the hotel where Chappil is staying.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. A lot of school. Anyway here's is chapter 12. I hope you enjoy this, I'll properly will be doing on my other story. I'll still do more of this, but it'll takes time. With that said leave a comment, or a review, and I'll see you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13

At the same hotel building, where Hyssop, Oregano, and Chappil are going at. Two mysterious beings have entered the lobby. The first is a humanoid amphibian with dark green scales, and light green. He also has red eyes, and purple lips. He doesn't have a shirt on, wearing grey pants with blue cloth, and a belt with a red jewel in the middle. The second is a humanoid bat, but he looks more like gargoyle, he has three eyes, the one at the middle of his forehead is all red. He wears nothing but a ragged clothe around the waist.

These two walked to the counter where the male Kamari is standing at. As these two got to the counter the male Kamari greets them, "Welcome. Are you two here to check in for a room?" Ask the manager, the amphibian spoke "Yes. Me and my friend are to sign in for a room." Said the amphibian.

"Well, sign your names here." Said the manager, as the two are sign in, a voice came from behind. "Comfrey, is that you?" The amphibian looked behind to see a dragon, and two others behind the dragon spoke "It is you Comfrey." Said the dragon, "Chappil, Hyssop, and Oregano what a surprise." Said Comfrey, he looked at the bat-guy behind "Hey Roselle!" Shout Comfrey, as Roselle looked at Comfrey "Looked! Our old teammates are here!" Said Comfrey.

Roselle looked past Comfrey to see Chappil, Hyssop, and Oregano standing "O-oh, why hello fellas." Said Roselle.

Oregano spoke first "Why Roselle, and Comfrey. So, I'm guessing you two are here for the tournament prize money." Said Oregano, Comfrey answer "That's right. We heard about the prize money, so we came to signup." Said Comfrey.

"When did you two got here?" Ask Chappil, then one of them answer "About 8 minutes ago when the passenger ship landed." Said Roselle, the Hyssop answer "I guess we must have miss each other when we exit the ship." Then Oregano spoke next "It seems so."

Comfrey looked around, and turn to face the three "Where's the others?" Ask Comfrey, Chappil looked at Comfrey, and spoke "They haven't arrived yet. They're still on their way here." Explain Chappil, Roselle put his figure head, and scratching it "I wonder what they may be doing right now?" Said Roselle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Hop and Sorrel:**

The two females are on an asteroid and are in a town's bank. A robbery is happening, eight or nine bank robbers are looting the bank. All the people in the bank are tied up, and among the hostages are Hop, and Sorrel, whom are also been tied up with chains around them. Hop have a really annoyed, mad looked on her face, as she looked at Sorrel with a mean glare.

"Stopping by a town on an asteroid, to go to a bank for your credit accounted, during a robbery not my finest hour." Said Hop but continue "What makes is worse that your guiding system is broken. And stopping by a shop to get a new AI for your guiding system cost 1,000 Zen…" "3,000 Zen actually." Interrupted Sorrel, and Hop continue with a more upset tone "3,000 Zen. And going to a bank when is being robbed may be the most stupidity thing you ever done."

As Hop is finish speaking, it's Sorrel turn to speak "Well, how am I supposed to know that the repair guy back on the Dark Planet stole my guiding system before we left! I didn't! And since I got my account to get the money to _replace_ the one that was stolen!" And it's Hop turn to talk **"You came to the most lawless planet in the whole galaxy! What do you expect!? Of course, someone has stolen your guiding system, but come to a bank in a middle of a robbery!"**

Sorrel spoke with a sterner voice "And again, I'd have no knowledge that there was a robbery! So, yeah, I'm sorry, you're happy!?" "No! If we able get out of this, then…Only then I'll be happy!" Shouted Hop, as the two sits there quietly, Hop broke the silence " _Sigh._ Not our day, right?" Ask Hop, "Yeah…Not our day." Answer Sorrel.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Guma, with the Trio de Dangers:**

Bergamo, and his brothers are at a machine to pay for the supplies, instead waiting in line to get to the casher. Bergamo have brought some roast meat, bacon, chicken, elk, beef, and lamb chop. Basil, and Lavender brought some medical supplies, and Basil brought some soap, and shampoo. Bergamo Looked at his younger brother with his eye brow rise.

"Basil, why you brought soap, and shampoo?" Ask Bergamo, Basil answer "Well I thought we need to stay clean, when we get to the tournament." Bergamo wouldn't argue, Basil is a young fighter, and sometimes he always has his own way.

As they pay the supplies they headed back to ship and planning to take off. But as soon they got back, the brothers found a ticket. The ticket reads for not paying the gas. The brothers were dumbstruck, Bergamo looked at his brothers and said, "Who was the one supposed to pay for the gas?" "I guess that was suppose be me to pay for it." Said Lavender, as Bergamo facepalmed when Lavender forgot to pay for the gas they need for the ship.

* * *

 **Back on M-12:**

"Eh, I bet something that might involved fighting." Said Chappil, as Roselle still wondering what the others are doing.

As Oregano, and Hyssop sign their name in the guest book, they even Comfrey, and Roselle got their apartment keys. And went to their separate rooms, expect Oregano and Hyssop since they have to share a room. As they are waiting for the tournament to start.

 **Well here we go. Thought I could show you what the others are doing. But don't worry, they well soon arrive at M-12 in time for the signup. Hope you enjoy this, leave a comment, or review and I'll see you all later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Three Days Later:**

A small aircraft has landed near some of the competitor's ships. Exit the aircraft are Hop, and Sorrel. They have arrived at Planet M-12, and in a nick of time. As the two-young females are walking down the street, Sorrel turn to Hop with a smile on her face.

"Here we are! Planet M-12, I told you we could make it!" Chirped Sorrel, while Hop have a stern looked on her face "Yeah, you did. But if we weren't still being held hostage, we could have made it here yesterday." Said Hop.

Sorrel looked at Hop while her brow is raise "Are you still mad about the whole _**being held captive against our will, during the whole bank robbery**_ thing, are you?" Ask Sorrel, when Hop stop moving same time Sorrel did, and stare at Sorrel for a moment "What do you think?" Said Hop with an upset tone voice, as she began to walk again.

Sorrel stand there for a second, before speaking "COME ON HOP! I SAID I'M SORRY! WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY!" Shouted Sorrel, as she chased after Hop. And got up to her on her left side and continue to talk "There was no way I could've known about the robbery! We just got there! How should I have known about it! Blame the repair guy! That a**hole took it sometime during the night! It isn't my fault!" Shouting Sorrel, yelling atop of her lungs.

Hop stop walking, and same with Sorrel. Hop looked at Sorrel. She then just smiled, which give Sorrel a confuse looked on her face. "Oh, I know." Said Hop, continue "Maybe you'll learn about double checking your equipment first, before leaving the planet. Does that sound okay for you?"

As Hop finish speaking, Sorrel respond "Yeah, I'll make sure next time." Said Sorrel, "Good girl." Said Hop as she gave a little kiss on to Sorrel's cheek. When feel Hop kiss, Sorrel blush as Hop continue to walk away. Sorrel put her right hand on her cheek, while still blushing _"Gee, is that how you get a kiss from someone, after mess things up? I kind a like it."_ Thought Sorrel.

As the girls got to the signup desk there was a line, as they were about to get in line Sorrel notice something in the crowed. Not something, but someone. Sorrel sees a familiar red wolf wears nothing but a cape, black gloves, and red boots. Sorrel tap Hop shoulder and pointed to the wolf. Following where Sorrel is pointing at, she too sees a familiar wolf.

Walking towards the wolf they see two more, it's not just some wolfs, it's the Trio de Dangers standing in line. The two females walked up to them "Well, well, well." Said Hop, as the three brothers turned to see the two young ladies beside them. Hop continue to talk "Why it isn't the Wonder Brothers themselves." Said Hop.

Bergamo was the first to spoke before any of his brothers could "Why Hop, and Sorrel, what a surprise." Said Bergamo, then continue "Haven't seen you two since the Tournament of Power, what brings you two here by the why?" Ask Bergamo.

Hop answer "We're here to signup for the tournament." "Well, then…" Said Bergamo, before finished his sentence "Why not join us in line, so we could have some catching up." The female duo joins the Trio de Dangers in line.

About several minutes later they're almost got to the booth. Hop ask Bergamo a question "How did you, and your brothers, know about the tournament?" Ask Hop, Bergamo answered "Some costumers from the planet we stayed at were talking about some tournament being held here. After overhearing their confirmation, one of them mention about the 200 million Zen, and afterwards we headed over here."

Once Bergamo is done speaking, Lavender took a turn of asking "What about you two? How did you both know about the tournament?" Ask Lavender, Hop spoke "Sorrel told me about it. It got me interested to enter." Said Hop.

Basil spoked next "And how did Sorrel know about it?" Ask Basil, "It was announced all over the galaxy." Said Sorrel and continue "I was at my village when the news of a tournament was announced on every television on every planet, from Planet Korpe. I found Hop on The Dark Planet when my ship engine is having some problems, and so I told her about it."

As the line shorten Bergamo walked up to the booth, he grabbed the pen and wrote his name. As soon he's finish he gave the pen to Lavender, and soon the others all sign in their names so they could enter the tournament.

Afterwards they headed to a hotel to check out a room. However, they're unaware it's the same hotel building were Chappil, Comfrey, Roselle, Oregano, and Hyssop are staying at. Once they all sign in the guest books, they all headed to their rooms. Of course, the Trio de Dangers all share the same room, and as for Hop and Sorrel, they also share the same room.

* * *

 **One Hour Later:**

As soon the five fighters have settled in their rooms, they headed to the dining room to get something to eat. The dining room have all the participants who have enter the tournament, and a all you can eat buffet with all different kinds of food.

Basil, and Lavender are already in line. They grabbed some roast, buffalo wings, turkeys, and some spicy chicken hearts which are really hearts. As the two brothers got their foods, Bergamo grabbed a steak, and a steam potato, and join his brothers.

As they sit in an empty table, they started to eat. And one of them spoke "Boy, this food is really good!" Said Basil, as Lavender spoke too "Yeah, and I like how they put flavor in the hearts. Who ever made this is a good cook." Said Lavender, as he stuffed himself with chicken hearts.

Bergamo cut a chunk of the steak with a knife before spoken "Well, at least you two are having a good meal." Said Bergamo, as he ate a steak chunk.

Several seconds later, Hop and Sorrel sat in an empty table beside the three brothers table. Hop got a red lobster, three squid on a stick, and a well-cooked salmon. Sorrel on the other hand got some kale, salad, beans, berries, and some carrots.

The three brothers looked at the two girls with a confuse looks on their faces. As the two females notice the trio of wolfs staring at them "What?" They spoke in union.

"You two sure have strange taste when having food." Said Lavender, as Hop spoke "Well, coming from a pack of wolves who eat nothing but meat." Said Hop "Well, actually I'm also eating a potato you know." Said Bergamo. "Plus, I'm a vegetarian. So, I pretty eat plants." Said Sorrel.

Basil have question, which isn't involve food "By the way. When does the tournament start?" Ask Basil, as the others trying to figure out when does the tournament to start. Then Sorrel answered, "I overheard some guys at the food table, saying it'll start next weekend." Said Sorrel

"So, we have a week to prepare for the tournament then." Said Bergamo, as Sorrel nod her head "Yep. After all, more fighters might come." Said Sorrel.

Hop then spoke "Well, plenty of time to train then." Said Hop, as Lavender spoke next "At least I'll have fun beating these small fries up." Said Lavender.

Bergamo looked at Lavender and spoke with a serious tone "Don't be native Lavender. Remember what the wise elder wolf said. _Never underestimate a hedgehog by its size, it's quills are his defense."_ Said Bergamo and continue "Some of these fighters have an ability that we don't know about. So is best we don't underestimate them, at least not until the tournament."

As soon Bergamo is finish, Lavender spoke "You're right big bro. Its best we wait and see what they have under they're sleeves." Said Lavender, and Bergamo spoke "Let's us eat. We have some training tomorrow morning." Said Bergamo as he, and four of his comrades began to feast. Because they need the strength they need, for the tournament whose competitors have hidden powers, that they yet to see.

* * *

 **Well, here's the next chapter. The next chapter well be pretty much training chapter. But don't you worry, we're close to having the tournament to start. Well our heroes be ready for the upcoming battles, or well they lose like back in DBS of the Tournament of Power. Leave a comment, or a review, and I'll see you all later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Next Day:**

As morning came, creatures come out from their homes. Its either a borrow, a tree, or even a log. Birds with blue feathers, and two long black ones on their tail-feathers soar in the blue skies. Small critters, roaming the grass searching for seeds, worms, or berries. And some climbing in the trees to search for nuts, ready to be picked.

However, it's not an ordinary morning for these little animals. In the distance is a clearing, nothing but grass, and some big boulders. But moments later, a big shock wave blast appeared in the sky, just above the clearing. Seconds later, another one appeared, and another, and another.

And soon one of the huge boulders shatter into bits of rubble. As the dust saddle down, three figures appear in the clearing. It's the Trio de Dangers, the three brothers came to the clearing to train, 5 miles away from the city.

Basil, and Lavender both charge at Bergamo. He raises both arms up, as Basil swing a right leg, and Lavender throw a punch. Bergamo block both of his brothers attacks and use a wave of wind to blow them away, sending them flying.

As soon both brothers put their paws on the ground to stopped them from continue to fly. They charge back at Bergamo, and as all three are close they disappeared.

They reappeared minute, after minute at different spots. Shockwaves explode in the air as their fists made connect. Bergamo appeared on one of the boulders, and Basil appeared beside him as he swings a left kick. Bergamo block the kick by grabbing Basil leg, and swings him around above him with one arm, and finally throw's him at a medium size rock and crash into it, shatter it.

Lavender appeared behind Bergamo and swings a left hook towards his back. But Bergamo reflexes are both quick, and sharp. As soon Lavender swings his arm, Bergamo ducks and swing a right upper cut towards Lavender's abdomen. As soon it made connect, Lavender made a painful look, as he coughs some saliva out.

However, Lavender still on his feet, as he threw a number of punches towards Bergamo. Bergamo is blocking all of Lavenders punches, Basil emerge out of the pile of rocks. He jumps in the sky, his right leg began to glow red, as he got Bergamo in his sight he started his attack.

" **SHINING BLASTER!"** Shouted Basil, as a red glowing orb was shot out from his leg, headed towards Bergamo.

Lavender jumps out of the way, as Bergamo turns around to see a red orb, heading right at him. Bergamo raise one hand in front, as the orb hit right onto Bergamo palm, stopping it. Basil fires another one, as the second orb hit the first, Bergamo struggles keeping it from hitting him. Then the orbs explode right at Bergamo's face.

Basil just float there and staring at the black smoke where Bergamo was standing. However, before Basil could react Bergamo appear behind him, and elbow Basil at the neck sending him towards the ground. As the dust cleared, Basil stood back up while rubbing his neck.

Bergamo float down to the ground and stood where he landed. Bergamo looked at his two young siblings and spoke with a calm tone "Very good." Said Bergamo, then continue "You both gotten a little better than the Zeno Exhibition Match."

Lavender gruff as Bergamo reminded him about the Exhibition Matches "If I was using my full power, that Saiyan wouldn't stand a chance." Said Lavender.

Bergamo spoke to Lavender, as he mentions about the Saiyan from U7, whose is the son of Son Goku. "That Saiyan would still beat you. Even if he was blind, he still had the upper hand against you." Said Bergamo as Lavender grunt as a response.

Basil looked at his older brother and spoke to him "Do you think we have a chance to beat them again? Once the Zeno's start another Universal Tournament?" Ask Basil.

Bergamo is silence, since the Tournament of Power they underestimated U7 strength when they first clashed. Fighting one Saiyan is no problem but fighting two powerful Saiyan's was a big mistake. Even after the Tournament of Power is over, Son Goku use the Super Dragon Balls to revive all the universes who got erase from losing the tournament.

Bergamo answer to Basil question "I'm not sure." Said Bergamo but continue to speak "Since Son Goku begged the Omni-kings to spare our universes. I started to acknowledge him, and having another tournament against the others parallel universes, is the only way for the two Zeno's to find something to get excited for."

Bergamo took a battle pose and spoke "Until then. We need to continue to train and be prepared for another tournament. Understood?"

Both brothers nodded, as they took their fighting stance. No matter what, Bergamo and his brothers will be stronger since he knows that three years, is enough for them to get far stronger than they were in the Tournament of Power.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Hop and Sorrel:**

At the other side of a big lake, about 5.2 miles away from the city, and 3 miles from the Trio de Dangers position. Somewhere in the forest, a white rabbit is just standing. But, this is no ordinary rabbit is actually Sorrel. She is still wearing her hat, brown gloves, boots, and green pants. But she is wearing her training tank top, which have a dark green colored, and minus the red scarf.

She is in fighting position, she is listening her surroundings with her eyes closed. She could her birds chirping, leaves rustling, and the wind blowing. But then one of her ears twitch, then all the sudden she ducked her head, as a red line cut through the air above her.

A shadowy figure slides on all fours, stopping itself from moving. The figure charge again, this time at the lower parts where Sorrel legs are. But Sorrel jumped so the figure misses, and when the figure stop, Sorrel put both arms out together, and fires a blast of a shockwave.

The shockwave sent the figure flying and landed in a river making a splash. Sorrel flew to the river where the figure landed. As soon Sorrel landed at the bank near the river, the figure emerged to the surface. And the figure is no other than Hop, soaking wet after being launched by Sorrel's shockwave.

"Oh…So close." Taunt Sorrel "You almost got me that time."

Hop making a face while a golden fish is flopping on top of her head, while her fur is wet, along with her clothes which are her training black shorts, and black tank top.

Hop looked at Sorrel as she stood up spread both arms out as droplets of water falls off of her. And she finally speaks "If you're ears aren't so big, I would have taken you by surprise!" Shouted Hop.

"Hey! You know these ears of mine helps me pinpoint an opponent, when I'm blinded!" Shout Sorrel.

Hop walks out from the water, the fish jumps off Hop head, and went back in the water. Hop crouch on all fours and shake as any cat does to dry herself off. Her fur, and hair fluff out, as Sorrel giggled to herself when seeing Hop fur is all fluff.

When Hop stood up her fur, and hair are back it use to. Hop looked at Sorrel and spoke "Let's do it again!" Said Hop, But Sorrel spoke "We did this at least twelve times. Why not do a little sparing match instead?"

Hop stare at Sorrel, with a carious looked "Why? Afraid that I'll get you next time?" Ask Hop.

"Nope." Said Sorrel, then continue "Because I think you had enough cat baths already."

Hop is not amused with the joke. She opens her mouth in a response "Fine, we'll do it your way instead." Said Hop, as Sorrel gave a little smile.

As the two females are ten feet away from each other, they took their fighting stance. Some moments later as the two young female warriors staring at each other. Then finally, after the golden fish jumps out, and back in the water, the two charged at each other.

Hop claws stretch out and try to scratch at Sorrel. But Sorrel is quick as she continued to dodge from Hop close range attack. Sorrel disappeared Hop scan her surroundings to fine the white rabbit. She looked up to see Sorrel charging her yellow Ki Blast, and fire it. Hop got out the way as it exploded, jumping backwards Sorrel appear behind Hop.

Thanks to Hop's cat-like reflexes. Hop swiftly dodge Sorrel's right kick, Sorrel is about swing a left hook, but misses when Hop ducks. Hop then throws a right upper cut upwards as it made contact towards Sorrel's torso. The hit sent her flying, and crash to a tree and slide down.

As Sorrel got back to her feet, she dodged as four red lines cut through the air. The tree behind Sorrel was cut down by Hop's claws. Miss by a hair Sorrel kneed at Hop stomach, Sorrel then punch Hop at the face, sending her flying and crash through at least three trees.

And Hop crash right on a big rock, making at dint on it. Hop stood back up, as Sorrel just came charging right at Hop. As soon Hop got out of the way, Sorrel fist hit the rock, shattering it to pieces. Hop then charge at Sorrel prepare to swing a left hook, and Sorrel turn to face Hop preparing to swing a right hook.

When these two got close to each other they both hit each other at the face. Both Hop and Sorrel flew backwards and hit the ground.

Sorrel put her hands on her face, as she is moaning in pain. She then raised while still sitting on the ground "Man Hop! You sure know how to throw a punch!" Said Sorrel, still holding her cheek.

Hop sit up also, while some blue colored blood drippled down at the left side of her mouth. "Oh yeah?" Said Hop, also in pain "Yours is like made out of iron. It packs a wallop."

Hop, and Sorrel are silence for a while until one them spoke, and breaking the silence "You want to take a break?" Ask Sorrel.

Hop sits there in silence for while until finally she made a response "Yeah, I do need a break." Answer Hop

* * *

 **Here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy with this one. Next week is Spring Break, so I'll make more chapters during that time. Leave a comment, or review, and I'll see you all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Somewhere in down town of Gyro City:**

In a fancy bar off from Lox Rd, there are a bunch of people who are spectators, or competitors. In a corner of the bar lay some suspicious characters in the shadows. There are four guards with strange tattoos with a red dragon head.

The guards are all humanoids bears, in the one side of the table is a humanoid bulldog with grey fur, and a scar over his right eye. And the other across him, is a anthropomorphic gorilla. He has brown fur, his chest and belly are a bit yellow, he is about the same height as Bergamo. He is wearing a dark brown unzip sleeveless vest, dark green long pants, with a belt and two brown boots. He is also having a well muscular body.

"So, Dill, ready for the tournament?" Ask the bulldog.

"Ready as ever boss." Said Dill, then continue "You think these small fries are tough?"

"Tough? No." Answer the bulldog "There's no way these punks could beat an elite fighter like yourself." Taking a sip from his glass.

Dill looked at the bulldog before speaking "Sure about it boss?" Ask Dill, when the bulldog stare at Dill he spoke "Of course I'm sure." Respond the bulldog with a gruffy voice "You're a member of the Red Dragons. Don't forget it."

The bulldog continues to talk "By this coming weekend, you'll be competing in the tournament. Once it starts no one will stand in your way. Crush them like little bugs they are."

Dill nodded, then spoke "Don't worry boss, I'll won't lose." Said Dill.

"You'll better not lose." Growl the bulldog but continue "In the Red Dragons defeat is a sign of weakness. Even you do lose there's ways for you to redeem yourself."

Dill sweat thinking what kind of test he'll be doing to regain his boss trust. Then the bulldog voice gotten much deeper and sinister "But no one who humiliated the Red Dragons will get away and live to tell about it. _**No one."**_

* * *

 **In the Afternoon, with the Trio de Dangers:**

The three brothers are done with they're training for now. Basil and Lavender are sitting by the river bank, Basil have his fishing rod out and is waiting for fish to have lunch. But Lavender on the other hand is getting tired of waiting, he turned to Basil whose is sitting at his right side.

"How long is this going to take?" Asking Lavender, whose being impatient of waiting.

Basil looked at his impatient brother and spoke "As long as it takes. These fishes are kind of tricky to catch." Answer Basil.

Lavender is too impatient and can't take much more. He stood up and starting to walk away, Basil see his older brother walking away, so he called out to him "Where the name of Sidra are you going?" called Basil.

Hearing Basil calling out, Lavender turn around to looked at his little brother "I'm going to hunt for food." Said Lavender, then continue "I'm not going to spend the whole afternoon, waiting for some stupid, dumb, brainless fish to get caught. I'm going hunting the old fashion why."

Hearing what Lavender is going to do, he opened his mouth "Shouldn't you ask Big Bro where you're going?" Ask Basil.

"He's in the middle of his training. If he does ask where I'm at, just tell him I'm hunting deer, or elk, or whatever." Said Lavender, walking away.

"JUST DON'T TRY TO POISON IT! OTHERWISE YOU'LL GIVE US FOOD POISONING!" Shouted Basil.

"NO PROMISES!" Shouted back Lavender.

As Lavender disappear over the hill, Basil looked at the middle of the river to see Bergamo sitting on a rock. As he meditates some birds flew and landed on to Bergamo head, chirping. Bergamo not bothered by this continued to meditate, as Basil still sitting waiting for a fish to catch.

While waiting he started to think _"Gee, this is boring. Maybe I should have gone with Lavender, to make sure he doesn't try to poison the prey."_ Thought Basil.

Then suddenly his line is getting putted, Basil got a bite. Basil grabbed hold of his rod and starting to pull the rod back towards him. This one is a fighter, Basil pulled, and pulled harder. But he got pulled into the water, his upper body is in the water, while his lower half is still on dry land.

Basil put his feet planted onto the solid ground as he pulled his upper body back to the surface. Soaking wet Basil is beginning to get piss "You...Cocky…Bastard!" Basil said to himself, "You think you can pull me into the water with you? Well…THINK AGAIN!"

Basil using all his might, pulling the rod trying to get the fish out the water. Using all the strength in his legs, the ground is showing some cracks, as Basil turn around with the rod on his right shoulder he tried to walk forward.

And yet, another pulled by the fish, pulled Basil into the water. As he surfaces Basil try to weld the fish in, but still too strong _"You fish bastard, once I catch you, I'm going to enjoy cooking you!"_ Thought Basil.

Then suddenly a huge shadow in the water appeared. And soon, a giant fish with red, and blue scales with long whiskers jumps out of the water. Seeing that the fish he tried to catch is the size of a car, Basil is dumbstruck. And soon, the giant fish shoots out a gallon of water, which headed and hit right on him, sending Basil back to the spot he was fishing on.

While he is on his back, Basil hear the splash, and looked where the fish disappear into. While Basil is on his back soaking wet, he hears someone laughing. He sits up and looked at the right side of him, it turns out that it was Sorrel who was laughing.

"SORREL!?" Shouted Basil "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ask Basil.

Sorrel stop laughing, she looked at Basil "Hop went back to the hotel to take a shower after the training. So, I thought I could stop by to see how you three were doing." Said Sorrel, then continue "But when I saw you trying to catch a fish, I sat back and watched."

Basil is trying to make sense of this "You were watching this whole time? With out trying to help me!" Yelled Basil.

Sorrel give an answer tone "Why would I? Wolves are supposed to be better at catching fish." Chirped Sorrel.

Then a splash of water shot out and hit Sorrel. And now she is wet, and while Basil laughed "And I thought rabbits are supposed to be better listeners." Said Basil.

Soon, both Basil and Sorrel laugh, while Bergamo is still meditating. But overheard the commotion with Basil and Sorrel _"Young people theses days."_ Thought Bergamo.

* * *

 **Well here is my new chapter. The first round between Basil, and the fish. And yet the fish won the fight. Hope you all enjoy this, leave an comment, or an review, and see you all later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, a quick talk. In this chapter I did a six-day time skip. The reason is hard to think of what the characters will be doing, and how long until the tournament.**

 **So, I decide to do a time skip. Is the only way of getting to do the tournament in time, alright? But if there are people who wanted to see the last six-day thing, I'll do the best I could to do some flashbacks for all.**

 **So, that's all I'll talk about. So, have fun, and let's get to it.**

* * *

 **Six Days Later:**

The time for the tournament has come. Bergamo, and his brothers walked down a hallway, to get to the room they need to be in. When they got to the door, Bergamo turned around to see Hop and Sorrel coming up to them.

Bergamo greet them welcome "Hey, you two got here in time." Said Bergamo.

"Yeah, there's no way we miss this." Said Hop.

Sorrel gave a nod. "Hey, Big Bro!" Called out Basil "We should get in."

"Alright." Said Bergamo, then continue "But once the tournament starts, we're all emeries to each other."

Sorrel spoke out "Yeah we know. It's pretty much every man/woman for themselves."

Lavender stare at Bergamo "I wish it's a team battle. So, it'll be easy for us to win." Said Lavender.

Bergamo looked at his young brother "I know. Believe me, I would also fight beside you two." Said Bergamo, but continue "But, like Sorrel said is every man for themselves. So, don't let your emotions get in the way once we fight each other."

Both Basil, and Lavender nodded as they know that Bergamo is right. Even if they are brothers, they all will fight each other.

When all five of them enter the room, the place is full of participants. Warriors from off-worlds, and other planets. Some are big, and some are small, and some are either muscular or skinny. Fur, scales, horns, spiky you name it.

Sorrel scan the room, and looked at Hop "Gee, this tournament isn't going to be easy, as it looked." Said Sorrel.

But for Hop, she just grins with a smile "Not to me, is not. These small fries are nothing, but prey to me." Said Hop still smiling.

Bergamo looked at the scene, Sorrel is right. Since they don't know what kind of ability these fighters have, it will get hard. Then sudden, from the corner of his eye, three figures came walking towards them. Bergamo sees a fish-man, a bat _man_ , and a dragon.

He realizes who they are "Chappil! Comfrey! Roselle!" Called out Bergamo.

Bergamo's old teammates came to greet them "Bergamo! You, and your brothers showed up after all!" Said Comfrey, as the two give a friendly handshake.

Comfrey looked to see Hop and Sorrel. Who are here also.

"Hop! Sorrel! Good to see you both." Said Comfrey. Hop and Sorrel gave a wave of their hand.

Chappil looked at Bergamo "Glad you five made it. We thought you'll never show up." Said Chappil.

"Are you kidding?" Said Basil, then continue "There's no way we miss this."

"That's right." Said Bergamo, then continue "We came here to fight. And hope come out victorious."

Then Roselle spoke to the group "Well, best of luck. With these guys, its hard to get to the finals."

"We'll manage." Said Bergamo, continue "Besides, we been through worse in our lifetime."

Then Sorrel spoke "Say, I notice Oregano and Hyssop aren't here. Where are they anyway?" Ask Sorrel.

Comfrey explain "They didn't signup. They're just going to spectate the tournament." Said Comfrey.

Then sudden the door from the other side of the room opened. And a male Kamari came out from through the door. He then spoke as soon he sees all the fighters have arrive "All of you take a seat. We'll start as soon the instructor arrive."

Everyone took a seat. Bergamo sat in front of the second row, while his two younger brothers sat in the near the wall at the left of the fifth row. Both brothers sat opposite sides with an elephant-like fighter in the between. Hop and Sorrel sat near each other on the sixth row, while Comfrey is in the back. And Chappil and Roselle on the right side of the fifth row, but away from each other.

As soon the contestants are all seated, the door soon open. The instructor has appeared, he is a blue humanoid man, with pointy ears. He is tall as Bergamo, and well muscular as Comfrey. He wears a yellow jacket without sleeves, and tilt upward while wearing yellow gloves with red out lines. He also wears a yellow helmet and yellow boots like the gloves. He is also wears a black jump-suit that covers half of his arms, and legs.

However, his eyes are white with red color eyes, but have red lines across, upward, and downward which both connect to the middle of the eyes. This guy is one of the most elite warriors, known as Mutants.

He scans the room were some of the contestants are sweating a bit. When he got to the middle where the desk is, he started to speak. "Well now, look at the scenery we have." Said the instructor, then continue "We have a quiet of sets of fresh-meats, ready to kill each other in order to become the winner. Well however, you all need to past the test in order to do so."

As the instructor is finish, the two Kamari's are pasting out a sheet of paper to each person. The instructor continued to talk while the contestants are getting their paper "The paper you reserve is your first test in order to compete in the tournament." Said the instructor, then continue "There are 10 questions on them, some are true or false, multiple question, and a writing thing. Each of them is 10 points worth, you need to get at least 50-100 points to pass. But, get 40 or lower, then you get disqualified. If you refuse to accept your failed test, and try to fight your way through, you're going somewhere that isn't a hospital."

Everyone shallow hard, as the instructor continue "You all have 10 minutes to complete this test. I have some spectating security drones, watching every move you make. If they catch either of you cheating, say bye-bye to the prize money."

As everyone in the room have gotten a test sheet, they waited for the instructor to say something. As the timer is on 10 mins, he turns to the fighters and speak "Ready. Set. **BEGIN!"** Shouted the instructor.

* * *

 **10 minutes later:**

The test is done, only 64 people have pass the test. And the people who pass are Bergamo, Basil, Lavender, Sorrel, Hop, Comfrey, Chappil, And Roselle. They all manage to pass the test. Of course, however some of the contestants aren't too please. One of them was mad that he has 30 points on his test, he believes that the instructor changed the score.

So, he tried to attack the instructor. Only get the punch by the face from the instructor and fired a pink Ki Blast blowing the attacker head clean off.

Those who passed head toward the preliminaries to see which fighters could move on. They went inside a larger building, were there are small arena-like rooms.

The instructor looked at the fighters who passed "This is the preliminaries room. I'll go ahead and explain the rule!" Said the instructor.

One of the Kamari assistant pull out a white board, as the lights goes out a projector turns on. Showing how the rules work "Here how this works. There are about 32 small arenas, since there are 64 of you who have pass the first test, will be breaking up into two. Two of ya will fight to see which one will be one of the 32." Turn to see all the completers.

Then turn back to the screen "The rules of the preliminaries are simple. Each match will last a minute time-limit. Three ways to win, 1. Knock-out your opponent within 30 sec. 2. An automatically surrender. And finally, 3. The number of points. The judges will decide who wins once time runs out. You get points of the number of hits you gave your opponent. The most points win, and before I forget. NO KILLING, if you kill your opponent, you are disqualified."

Each fighter went in to different small arena they are assign to. And the preliminaries matches began.

 **-Bergamo fighting match-**

Bergamo is face to face to an anthropomorphic alligator. This gator is wearing a blue boxer short with red lines on it. And have tape on each hand and wrist. He is about 200 cm tall than Bergamo.

"I'll make you into gator food mutt." Taunt the gator.

"BEGIN!" Shouted the referee.

Before the gator could move, Bergamo elbow him at the abdomen with superhuman speed. The blow was super effective, the gator fell face first.

"It looks like you became gator chow to the Big Bad Wolf." Said Bergamo.

The referee declares Bergamo the winner. And Bergamo is moving forward to the first round of the tournament.

 **-Lavender fighting match-**

Lavender is up against a worm-like insectoid with four arms. This one is green, is only have two legs. And it isn't wearing any clothes.

Lavender smirk at the sight _"This is going to be a piece of cake. There's no need to use my poison on a weakling like him."_ Thought Lavender.

When the match started the bug attack Lavender head on. But Lavender landed a punch to the stomach, and threw a right upper cut sending the bug flying out of the ring.

The bug landed next to the judges. Seeing the bug knock-out, Lavender won the fight. _"What did I say? Piece a cake."_ Thought Lavender.

 **-Hop fighting match-**

We see Hop facing against a fish-man. This one has light green scales, and wearing grey pants, with a belt with a yellow gem.

The fish-man stare at Hop, and smirk "This is going to be easy then I thought." Said the fish-man.

Hop rise her eyebrow at the question "Why you say that?" Ask Hop.

The fish-man smiled "Because, I'm up against a little kitty cat." Taunt the fish-man.

Hop eyebrow twitch, and growl "Oh, you'll regret calling me that." Sneer Hop.

When the referee started the match the fish-man tried to charge forward. But, all the sudden Hop stretch her arms out, and soon her claws shot out stretching across the arena. And soon, the claws pierce through his shoulder, and arms and got his back to the wall.

Hop stayed where she's at, while her claws have stretch out very long. Her claws are at least 6-7 feet away from where she stands. Hop grin when her opponent is struggling trying to get free. The fish-man looked at Hop when she spoke "Now who's a little kitty cat?" Taunted Hop.

The fish-man eyes lit up with fear "I SUENDDER! I SRENDDER!" Shout the fish-man.

Hop claws came out from his flesh when the referee stopped the match. Hop lick some red blood off from her claws. Hop won her match.

 **-Sorrel fighting match-**

Sorrel faces a snake-like being. Half of its upper body is humanoid, while the lower part is a body of a snake.

" _Gee, this one will be tough."_ Thought Sorrel.

When the fight started the snake attack Sorrel. Sorrel hopped around the arena, then elbow the snake at the head. Then punch it at the face three to four times. The snake tail grabbed Sorrel in mid-air. The snake looked at Sorrel with fury.

Sorrel gulped and gave a sheepish smile "You won't eat a rabbit, would you?" Ask Sorrel.

Before the snake could punch Sorrel, the referee called time. The time-limit is up, and the judges decide that Sorrel won the match. Since she has the most hits points, Sorrel became the winner.

 **-Roselle fighting match-**

Roselle is about fight a female fighter, she is an anthropomorphic tigress about the same age as Sorrel and Basil. Roselle study her and starting thinking.

" _She may be young. But, I can't let my guard down."_ Thought Roselle.

The tigress is doing some warm-ups, while Roselle is getting ready to strike. Then the match started, Roselle charge at the tigress "You are MINE!" Shouted Roselle.

But, before he got in front of her, the kid uses something which got Roselle off guard. She uses cuteness, with big sparking eyes, while sticking her tongue out, making some V signs, and on one leg. Roselle seeing this made him stopped, which gave the girl time to attack. "TIGER HUNTER!" Shouted the tigress, as a tiger-like flame shot out from her palm hit Roselle.

Roselle all burnt fell unconscious. The tigress won, and Roselle lose the match.

 **-Basil fighting match-**

Basil is up against a bear, tall as a tree. The bear has black fur, and long claws that can cut a full-grown tree down.

Basil smirk, while the bear left confuses "What so funny?" Growl the bear.

"You." Answer Basil but continue "You're an easy target. I'll end this in two shakes."

The bear eyes got red with anger "You're the one I'll end!" Roar the bear "I'll snap your back in two!"

"BEGIN!" Shouted the referee.

The bear about swings his right paw on Basil. But, Basil disappeared leaving the bear confuse. Then sudden, Basil appears above and did a wheel kick right on top of the bear head. Blood came out from the wound and mouth, as the bear fell unconscious.

The referee declares Basil the winner.

"See, what did I tell you. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Said Basil.

 **-Chappil fighting match-**

The fight already started. Chappil stare at the anthropomorphic beaver, holding his hand. Chappil spoke to the beaver "Just surrender already. You'll only hurt yourself." Said Chappil.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted the beaver. He punched and punched Chappil more, and more. But, only leading him to more pain.

Chappil shook his head and decide to finish this. He punched him at the stomach, which knock him out. Chappil became the winner.

 **-Comfrey fighting match-**

Comfrey faces a bee-like insectoid. Comfrey have no worry about this at all.

"Ha, this is going to _bee_ easy." Said Comfrey.

As the match started, Comfrey charges. The bee tries to use its sting on Comfrey. But, Comfrey dodges all the bee stings. And soon, Comfrey landed a heavy blow on the bee torso.

As the bee is knock-out, Comfrey is the winner.

As soon all the matches are over the instructor appear. "Congrats, it looks like you all have entered the tournament." Said the instructor, then continue "Get some go night rest. Tomorrow is the big day. And who ever wins the tournament, wins the big prize."

When everyone exits the building, the instructor spoke out "Sweet dreams!" As all the warriors left, leaving the room empty.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait, its been a long week last week. And yesterday my computer didn't have serve. But it does today. Oh yeah Hop can make her claws really long at any feet. Is a Mystic Attack that Buu and Piccolo uses to stretch their arms. Hop can do that, but only her claws.**

 **Anyway, I'll get to my other stories soon. So, leave a comment, or review and I'll see you all later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been too focus on my other stories that I didn't have the time to do more of these. But, here it is after three months of absent.**

 **Hope you forgive me. Like my Tournament of Power story any attacks you'll see belongs to Itjo56.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

After the preliminaries are over everyone went back to they're rooms. The Trio de Dangers are in they're rooms resting while they wait for tomorrow. Basil and Lavender are playing some cards while Bergamo is standing out on the balcony feeling the wind blowing onto his fur. He watches as the sun sets over the horizon as he breath in some cool air.

" _Tomorrow is the day."_ Thought Bergamo _"Once the tournament starts, is going to be one the most dangerous thing in this universe. And yet a good chance to test out my limits."_

"Hey Bro!" Shout Lavender as Bergamo turns around "What's on your mind!"

"I'm just thinking." Said Bergamo walking back inside "Just wondering what kind of fighters we'll be facing."

"At least I'll get the chance to poison someone!" Said Lavender giving a crazy laugh.

"If I ever fight you in the first match, I'll just forfeit." Said Basil putting down a Four of Hearts.

"If you forfeit I'll kick your ass afterwards." Said Lavender putting down a card and took an Ace of Dimond's.

"Well, either way at least is a perfect chance to face someone stronger." Said Bergamo "It'll help us get ready if we're going to face U7 again!"

Lavender gave a snarl whenever he thinks of U7 "That Saiyan brat is going down when I see him again!"

"You think we'll stand a chance against them once we face them again Bro?" Ask Basil as Bergamo folded his arms "We'll have to wait and see." Said Bergamo.

Then there was a knock on the door. Bergamo walked towards the door and open it. Out in the hallway is Comfrey, and beside him is Chappil. The two latter greet Bergamo with a warm welcome.

"Hey Bergamo!" Said Comfrey as Chappil just gave a wave.

"What brings you two here?" Ask Bergamo "We're on our why to the bar to celebrate for our quick wins!" Said Comfrey "And we thought if you want to come with us."

"I don't know." Said Bergamo "Tomorrow is the tournament. If we get a hung over, we'll miss the deadline." "OH, COME ON!" Shout Lavender throwing the cards on the table.

"That's a sixth win for me." Said Basil laying back on the chair as Lavender got out the chair and walking to the door "Well, as long you guys pay for something, I'll come!" Shout Lavender "You what to come also Big Bro?!"

"I don't know." Said Bergamo "Can't leave Basil alone."

"Is alright Bro." Said Basil "You and Lavender have fun. I'm just going to sit back and see what's on TV."

Bergamo was silence for a while. But, look at Basil when he spoke.

"Well, alright." Said Bergamo "I guess it won't hurt. Try not burn the room to the ground."

Bergamo, Lavender, Comfrey, and Chappil left to go to the bar. As Basil is left alone he sat back and starting to flip the channels. Bergamo and co. went to the bar which is on the first floor. Bergamo looked at Comfrey as he has a question.

"How's Roselle doing after losing to that kid?" Ask Bergamo as Comfrey points to one of the counters.

There was Roselle. Sitting with bunch of glasses of beer. It makes Roselle look very depress. Bergamo turn his attention back to Comfrey "That bad huh?" Said Bergamo, "I tried to cheer him up." Said Comfrey "But, he kept drinking until he'll pass out."

"That's pathetic." Said Lavender, "Tell me about it." Said Chappil.

They went to take a sit. As Bergamo take a sit a zebra-like humanoid came by as Lavender took a sit beside Bergamo. The bartender looks at the two brothers as he spoke.

"What drink you want?" Said the bartender.

"I'll take the Wolfbane." Said Bergamo, "I'll have some wine if you don't mind." Said Lavender.

"And I'll have some Siren Blue." Said the female voice.

Bergamo and Lavender turned around to see Hop behind them. She walked up to an empty sit next to Bergamo and sat down. She looks at the two brothers with a friendly look.

"Nice to see you two here." Said Hop.

"Hop?" Said Bergamo "What you're doing here?"

"Something to drink." Said Hop "What about you two?"

"Comfrey invite us." Said Lavender "Where's Sorrel?"

"Back in the room." Said Hop "She ain't kind of person who go to bars. Where's the red one?"

"Hotel room still." Said Bergamo "And from I could tell you enjoy these kinds of bars, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Said Hop.

The bartender came back with drinks. While Bergamo, Lavender, and Hop are going to talk Comfrey and Chappil are sitting with Roselle while the latter is drinking away is depression.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Basil:**

Basil sat in the chair flipping through some channels. He looks bored out of his mind that he kept changing channels one after another. He kept silence while flipping channels.

" _Geez! There's nothing good on."_ Thought Basil _"Maybe I should of went with the others. It'll be better then being bored out of my mind."_

There was a knock on the door. Basil turn off the TV and stood up as he walked to the door. As he opens it a very familiar rabbit is standing outside.

"Hey, there!" Said Sorrel giving a greet.

"Oh, Sorrel." Said Basil "Didn't suspecting for you to show up. I thought you might be with the others."

"Hop ask me to come." Explain Sorrel "But, is not my thing though. Aaand I thought you be with your brothers also."

"Oh, I decide to stay here." Said Basil "Thought someone need to watch over the place. Want come in?"

"Why not." Said Sorrel shrugging.

Sorrel entered the room as Basil close the door behind him. Sorrel sat in one of the empty chairs as Basil grabbing some food and drinks. He then put them on the table.

"I wasn't expecting anyone coming." Said Basil "So, I just grabbed what I can."

"Thanks." Said Sorrel "I am wondering who's going to fight first in the first match."

"I think they do one of those random things." Said Basil eating chinses food "First round is random. And the second is just where we fight whoever wins they're match.

Sorrel stuff some carrot and broccoli while chewing. She then swallows it "That does make sense." Said Sorrel "They want to make this very organize and smoothly."

"So, we'll have to wait and see then huh?" Ask Basil.

"I guess so." Said Sorrel.

Two of them are silence for a while until one of them broke the silence.

"Want to see if there's anything on?" Ask Sorrel as Basil think about "Sure why not." Said Basil as both him and Sorrel sat in front the TV to see anything is on.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy this. Now I'll try get back into this as much as possible. Hope you like it leave a comment or review, and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Peace.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Meanwhile, back with the others:**

Bergamo, Lavender, and Hop drank their drinks. However, Lavender on the other hand chug his drink down in quick seconds. He looks for the bartender with the glass mug in his hand.

"Hey, waiter! (Hiccup) More booze here…(Hiccup) Please!" Shout Lavender.

The bartender came back took Lavender mug. He refills and gave back the mug to the drunk wolf. Bergamo sees his little brother getting another glass of refill he looked at him with a worried look on his face as he stares at the brown wolf.

"Don't you think you've drunk enough?" Ask Bergamo.

"No! Why you say…(Hiccup) that?" Response Lavender.

"Because that's your ninth round you're about to drink." Said Bergamo.

"So!" Shout Lavender "I'll say it's enough, when it's enough! (Hiccup)"

Lavender then chugs the beer. Then after he's done he fell backwards and hit the floor. Lavender is passed out on the floor. Bergamo shook his head as he sees Lavender asleep. Hop lend backwards a little to see Lavender pass out. She then focusses her attention to Bergamo. The she-cat leaned back where she was before focusing on the big wolf.

"What's up with him?" Ask Hop.

"He's upset that Basil beat him in the game of cards six times." Said Bergamo "He thought that drinking would help him to relax."

"Really?" Said Hop "Reminds me of some guy who been winning at card games."

"Really? Who?" Ask Bergamo.

"Some guy who goes by the name Longan." Said Hop "He won eleven games of cards in a row."

"He must be really good at it." Said Bergamo "You never see anyone who's good at card games much."

"Yeah. But, I did beat him." Said Hop "And I figure it out how he kept winning."

"Is that so?" Said Bergamo "How actually?"

"He has a set of cards hidden in his sleeve." Said Hop.

Then suddenly Lavender just shot back up making Bergamo and Hop jumped out of their skins. As Lavender just got out of his coma and less sober now. Making Bergamo and Hop look at the wolf with surprises faces.

"Lavender!" Shout Hop surprise "I thought you're knocked out after drinking that much?!"

"Never mind that!" Shout Lavender "You said some guy cheated on a game of cards by a set of cards in his sleeve!"

"Yeah." Said Hop "Why you ask?"

"Do you think Basil been hiding cards in his gloves also?!" Demand Lavender.

"I think so, why?" Ask Hop.

"I think I got cheated out from my winning!" Shout Lavender "I'll be right back!"

Lavender storm off. Heading back to the room as he left the bar. Bergamo and Hop just looked at each other trying to figure out what just happen. Hop is the first one to speak.

"Did I miss something?" Ask Hop "Was he drunk, or being dramatic over the game?"

"How should I know." Said Bergamo taking a drink from his mug "It could be both."

"And how should I know you're not drunk yourself?" Ask Hop folding her arms.

"I train myself to harden my mind." Said Bergamo "So, being drunk doesn't work on me."

"Lucky!" Said Hop "The last time I was drunk when I was on Planet Fungus! I slept with a biker guy who I later killed after I woke up!"

Hop then stopped talking when she realizes what she said. She blushes when she looked at Bergamo who is holding his laughter in.

"You slept with a guy who you later killed!" Said Bergamo trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Shout Hop "That was like years ago! I barely remember what happens that night!"

"So, if you're drunk yourself right now, are you going to try and flirt with me? And try to sleep with me?" Ask Bergamo when Hop face turned red.

Hop then kicked Bergamo in the junk. Bergamo puts his hands where his junk is as he fell to the floor. Hop folded her arms with her face still red. As if she's not ready for such a thing yet. Bergamo spoke in a high-pitch voice.

"Okay!" Said Bergamo in a high-pitch "I took back what I said! Perhaps I shouldn't have talked about that!"

"You think!" Shout Hop.

* * *

 **Later with Lavender:**

Lavender returns to the room. Basil and Sorrel are sitting next to each other. When the two looks to see Lavender came back Basil greet his brother in a calm matter.

"Hey bro!" Said Basil "You're back early."

"Can it!" Shout Lavender "I want another rematch!"

"Wait, again?" Ask Basil "Don't you think we already played enough?"

"Don't care!" Shout Lavender sitting on the empty chair "Let's do this already!"

"Okay." Said Basil as Sorrel is confused.

"Wait. What's happening?" Ask Sorrel "And why does Lavender what to play cards?"

"He's upset because I beat him six times." Said Basil shuffling the cards.

"Not this time!" Shout Lavender "I know your game!"

"Really?" Said Basil "Well, we'll see about that."

Basil and Lavender begins playing. Sorrel just sat back and watch the two brothers playing. Lavender looks at his cards as he stares at Basil to see any funny ideas. As the game come close to the end Basil won by a Royal Flush.

"I won again!" Said Basil in triumph.

"Not so fast!" Shout Lavender "Let me see your hands by taking your gloves off!"

Basil eyes shrunk when Lavender ask him to take his gloves off. He tried to talk him out of it. But, the older brother isn't budging. So, Basil did what Lavender told him. He took his gloves off and see some cards either falling out of the glove. Or strap onto his wrist.

"I knew it!" Shout Lavender as he bounces onto Basil.

The two brothers are now fighting it out. They brawl at one another as Sorrel just watch as they're fighting. She seems not minded seeing two brothers fight.

" _They're like my siblings."_ Thought Sorrel _"Like any other siblings they just ended up fighting on one another. So, its best I stay out of this."_

"I wonder if they have something to drink in here?" Ask Sorrel heading to the kitchen.

Leaving the brothers dunking each other out.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. More of these will come and the tournament is close. Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The tournament grounds are simpler to the fan-made manga called Dragon Ball Multiverse.**

 **If you never heard about it. Check it out, is really good.**

* * *

 **The Next Morning:**

Morning came as the large coliseum is packed with spectators. The participants came near the entrance where they see an open arena. The arena is a flat surface ground with nothing on it. Not even some lines to make squares. The participants all gather in a large room with a large flat-screen on the wall. The Trio de Dangers, Hop, Sorrel, Chappil, and Comfrey are together as they wait for the tournament to start. While the other fighters are anxious to start.

Bergamo sat quietly with his arms folded. He's waiting patiently for the tournament to begin. But, as he looked his two younger brothers with some bruises on them, he started to wonder. He turned to them with a calm, brotherly voice.

"So… Care to explain what happen to you two last night?" Ask Bergamo.

"No." Union the brothers "Nothing at all."

Bergamo begs to differ. He focuses his attention to the young rabbit sitting on the floor next to Hop who is sitting right next to him.

"Sorrel?" Ask Bergamo made the rabbit to look at him "Care to explain?"

"Lavender and Basil were fighting last night." Said Sorrel "Because, Basil cheated on that card game."

"Is that right?" Said Bergamo looking at the two brothers.

"For the record Lavender started first." Said Basil.

"Only you cheated the game!" Shout Lavender.

"It doesn't matter." Said Bergamo "Sometimes you two always fight. At least try to behave while you're here. Got it?"

"Got it!" Said union the brothers.

Lavender looked at Bergamo. He turned his attention to the older wolf. And looked at the she-cat. Then turned backed to the elder brother.

"So, what did you and Hop did last night while I was back in the room?" Ask Lavender.

Both Bergamo and Hop eyes shrank and faces turned red. Bergamo tried to think of something.

" _I can't let them know what happen last night!"_ Thought Bergamo after remembering Hop kicked him at the private parts.

"We…We just talked! That's all!" Said Bergamo.

"Yeah!" Said Hop nervously "Nothing too important! Hehehe!"

"You sure?" Ask Chappil "Because you two were talking about if you're dru…"

"WE'RE SURE!" Shout both Bergamo and Hop.

"Wait don't tell us!" Shout Lavender "Were you two talking about sex last nig…"

Red lines cut through the air. Some of Lavender hair was cut. And the vast behind him was cut down also as pieces slide off with water leak out. A dark, shadowy aura surrounds Hop as her eyes flow red with an angry expression. With a deadly bloodlust. Everyone sans Bergamo gave a freighting looks as the she-cat has her claws stretch out in a long length. Ready to cut something.

"Say that again. I swear…I'LL CUT YOU DOWN INTO RIBONS! GOT IT!" Shout Hop.

Lavender gave an expression as his eyes shrank into tiny black dots. While sweating his fur off.

"G-Got it." Said Lavender.

The dark aura disappeared as Hop just sat with her arms folded with an angry expression. Sorrel sweating as she lends to Chappil ear, or in this case horns.

"She sure is scary when she's piss. Right?" Whisper Sorrel.

"Which is why I'm staying far away from her." Whisper Chappil.

Bergamo lends over to Hop side.

"You sure shut them up good." Whisper Bergamo.

"I rather talked something else instead of that thing we talked last night." Sneer Hop.

Few moments later the same instructor from the preliminaries appeared. He walked towards the screen near the where the entrance to the tournament grounds at. He stopped as he turned around to stare at the 32 participants with his eyes narrow. All the participants all looked at the instructor as the room is completely silence.

"I hope you all have a good night sleep." Said the instructor "Because, it's going to be your last."

Most of the fighters sweat and gulped when he said that. The instructor then looked at the screen as it turns on. Revealing the rules of the tournament.

"As you're all aware about the rules so I'll explain it to you meat-bags about it more!" Shout the instructor "There's three ways to win! One; is to knock your opponents out within 30-sec time limit. Two; have them to surrender. Or three; kill them where they stand. There's no time limit of these matches."

"The first round however, is different!" Continue the instructor "The announcers in the control room that watches the arena will randomly chose a fighter! Once those fighters are chosen, the battle will begin as soon both fighters are present on the arena floor!"

"Once all fighters are chosen and win the first round will continue to fight one of the fighters who won their match! Oh, before I forget items such as weapons, and other stuff are allowed! Good luck, hope and pray you survive this!"

"Gee, thanks for the tip." Whisper Sorrel under her breath.

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen!"**_ Said the female announcer _**"It's time for the tournament to begin!"**_

The crowd cheered as the announcer says the tournament is going to start. In the control room bunch of Kamari or at least twenty of them. Are getting ready to start the first match. The male Kamari with black spots on his face and hand turned to his fellow coworker who's a female with a smile. As he finishes some preparation for the first round.

"So, Pepper!" Said the male "Are things ready?"

"Everything is okay." Said Pepper talking to the male "What about you? Are things ready on your end Spots?"

"All set." Said Spots "And I wish you could stopped calling me Spots."

"Sorry. Is a nickname you got from school, is sticking to you." Said Pepper.

"How are things going?" Said the Mutant.

The Mutant is a tall guy with yellow skin and spiky black hair. Wearing the same outfit as the instructor is wearing. With black shades which cover his eyes. He is well built with two cyber arms.

"All set Sir Malware!" Said Pepper.

"Good! Let's get this show on the road then!" Said Malware.

" _ **Okay folks!"**_ Said the announcer who is Pepper _**"It's time for the first round to start! Up first in the first match is… Basil the Kicker vs Baboon Boom Bucky!"**_

"Hey, look at that!" Said Basil "I'm first after all!"

"Just be glad isn't Lavender." Said Sorrel.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Shout Lavender.

"Have fun toying Basil." Said Bergamo fist bumping his younger brother.

"Don't worry. I'll be having a lot of fun!" Said Basil.

Basil flies towards the arena. He landed the opposite side where he faces his first opponent. Bucky is a baboon humanoid wearing what to be a pilot uniform with goggles on his face. He even has a buck tooth. He wheezes as he laughs. Like Lavender he hunches down like a humpback.

"I'm going to b-b-b-blooowww you to bits! Hee-hee-hee-hee!" Said Bucky insane.

" _ **Let the first match BEGIN!"**_ Said Pepper starting the match.

Basil daze over with great speed. He then swings a fist at Bucky. But, the latter block it using his arms. But, the force from Basil push Bucky backwards. As he stopped he looked up to see Basil about to chop kick on him. Bucky jumped out the way as Basil kick made contact to the floor. A huge dust cloud covers the area as Bucky landed. Looking back where Basil was a figure jumped out the smoke.

Basil is above the arena as he sees Bucky standing. His legs glow red as he about to attack Bucky in the air. Both legs charge as he locked on target.

"SHINING BLASTER!" Shout Basil.

He fired several shots of his Shining Blaster. Bucky then dazes towards his left as one or two attacks hit where he's standing. Bucky agility through as one orb after another came across the air almost hitting him. He ducks, jumps, and slide as the ground is exploding with orbs hitting.

" _ **Amazing!"**_ Said Pepper _ **"Bucky dodges all of Basil's attack! Perhaps he's too quick for Basil the Kicker to hit!"**_

"Oh yeah?" Ask Basil "Then how about this!"

Both Basil feet glow bright pink. While he's still in mid-air he gave Bucky his most powerful attack yet.

"Wolfgang Pressure!" Shout Basil firing multiple pick Ki Blasts towards the ground.

The blasts hit the ground. It first block Bucky path, block his escape route, it surrounded him. The blasts soon erupt and explode with a colorful explosion. Basil still the air as he thought he won already. But, soon several yellow Ki Blasts shot out from the black smoke. Seeing this he quickly reacts by kicking the Ki Blast away. Some hit the ground, while others headed towards the crowd. But, the Ki Blasts hit some kind of shield that stopped the attack. Basil sees where the other ones went.

"So, they put a forcefield." Said Basil "Guess they don't want anyone other than the fighters get hurt."

Distracted a large Energy Wave hurled through the air towards Basil. Basil reacts by falling to the ground. Once he landed he stares at the place where the attack came from.

"Attacking me while I wasn't paying attention." Growl Basil "Big mistake!"

Basil charges at Bucky as the smoke clears. However, as soon he has one of his foot on the ground a bright white light shine. Basil looked down as it soon exploded. Basil flew backwards as the explosion hit him. When he got his feet on the ground another white light shines and explode. Basil got sent flying once more. He stopped by putting his foot on the ground as it leaves a trail of rubble as it brakes the ground.

Another white light appears underneath him. But, this time Basil jumps out the way as it explodes as bits of rubble went flying. Basil slide on all fours as he stopped. He looked surprise as he nearly escaped from a third explosion.

" _What was that?!"_ Thought Basil.

In the room with the others they watch as Basil is being sent flying all over.

"What was that?" Ask Comfrey "Landmine?"

"No, it can't be!" Shout Sorrel "They didn't say anything about booby traps!"

"That because someone place them there." Said Bergamo.

"What do you mean?" Ask Comfrey.

"That guy Basil is fighting is clever." Said Bergamo.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Bucky jumping while clapping.

"You went boom, boom! Hahaha!" Said Bucky.

" _ **What's happening?!"**_ Said Pepper _**"Where did those explosions came from?!"**_

"I'm guessing you're behind this." Said Basil dusting off some dust.

"Huh, uh!" Nodded Bucky happily "Me planted bombs! Me called them Minefield! Step on them, and doggy goes bye-bye!"

"Well, I'm still here!" Shout Basil "And I'll going to kick your ass!"

Then suddenly Basil felt a chilly feeling. He looked up to see some white orbs of energy flying above. The Sky is covered by these mysteries orbs. "What's this?" Said Basil looked back at Bucky with a surprise look.

"What are these?!" Shout Basil.

"Me called them Bomb Hail Storm!" Shout Bucky as he swings his arms down.

The orbs moved fast as they headed towards Basil. Five hits Basil directly Basil jumped out the smoke as he's covered in burn marks. Three headed towards Basil at the right. Basil sees them coming as his legs glow bright red.

"Shining Blaster!" Shout Basil.

Firing three red orbs at the three white ones. They explode as soon it made contact. Another orb hit Basil at the back. The young wolf headed towards the ground. As soon he hits the ground five more, plus the landmine underneath him explodes in point blank.

" _ **What an attack!"**_ Said Pepper _**"It looks like Basil must have got hit pretty hard! From the looks how powerful that explosion is. No one could survive from that!"**_

Bucky jumped while clapping his hands. However, a shadow figure walked out from the smoke. Basil put his left hand onto his right shoulder with his cape is ragged. Basil stares at Bucky with a piss off look on his face. He stopped walking and stood where he's at.

"Celebrate all you want, bud!" Sneer Basil "This is far from over!"

"Me finish mutt with this!" Said Bucky "Bomb Hail Storm!"

More orbs fall from the sky. All of them hit where Basil was standing. Unfortunately, Basil somehow dodges them and ran out from the smoke. He charges at Bucky who's shock that Basil survive from that. His hands then glow yellow and fired Ki Blasts. Basil dodges them as when his foot touch where the energy landmine was planted Basil easily escaped. As he flew right past the explosions. Basil body the glow red.

"Wolfgang Torpedo!" Shouted Basil.

Basil spins around as he's covered by flames. He hurls through the air headed towards Bucky. Bucky fires a powerful Energy Wave. But, Basil easily broke through and hit Bucky dead center at the chest. Bucky cough out some blood as Bucky was sent flying. Basil then jumps in the air and finish the fight off with a chop kick at the head. Leaving a large crater and a lump on Bucky head.

Basil looked at Bucky while the announcer counts down.

"I can see why you're called Baboon Boom Bucky." Said Basil.

" _ **30 seconds is up!"**_ Said Pepper _**"The winner goes to Basil!"**_

The crowd cheered as Basil triumph. Some medics came and took Bucky unconscious body away. Basil slowly went back with the others when they graduate him on his win.

"Good job Basil!" Said Lavender.

"Yeah, you showed him who's boss around here!" Said Sorrel.

'Oh, sucks." Said Basil little blush "It was nothing."

" _ **Give us a minute everyone! While the arena is being repaired!"**_ Said Pepper.

Soon, enough the arena is fix. The craters, cracks, and damage have been repaired in matter of seconds.

"Boy they sure have some good equipment for this stuff." Said Hop.

"Yeah." Agreed Sorrel.

" _ **Up next is 'Poison Blow' Lavender vs Dill the Hammer!"**_ Said Pepper.

"Ha, that's me!" Said Lavender.

"Good luck Lavender!" Said Bergamo.

"Finally, I can poison someone!" Said Lavender flying towards the arena.

As Lavender landed he stare at his opponent. He's a humanoid gorilla with a Red Dragon tattoo on his right torso. Tall as Bergamo, with a dark brown unzip sleeveless vest. This newcomer stares at Lavender with merciless eyes.

"Hey, there mutt." Said Dill "You pick a wrong opponent."

* * *

 **Well that's it. The tournament has started at last. And the first round was something. And Basil is the one who won his first match. Let's see how Lavender is going to beat this guy? Leave a comment or a review and I'll see you all later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the fight you're all waiting for. Lavender vs Dill is going to start.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Lavender stares at the next fighter who goes by the name Dill with lustful eyes. Clenching his fingers as he is ready to poison someone. No… excited to kill someone with his poison. He grins and licking around his mouth at the thrill. His wolf-like instincts making him so fired up. Both him and Dill stood where they are as they're waiting for the match to start.

" _ **Let's the second match… BEGIN!"**_ Shout Pepper.

Both Lavender and Dill charges at each other. Their fists clash as they beginning to dodge one other attacks. Dill blocks Lavender kicks and fists. While Lavender does the same by dodging them. Dill then swings a right kick and swirl around to hit him with his right fist. Lavender jumps in the air where Dill looks upward. Seeing Lavender flying up, he then clutches both of his hands together. Both of them started to glow red with a black outline, and black bio-electricity.

He fired several Ki Blasts into the air. Lavender uses his super speed to outrun the attacks. During while running Lavender puts both of his hands out in front of him as he took in a deep breath. He then breath out a purple cloud. He then clutches his hands into a fist as he laughs to himself.

" _He's too focusing firing his attacks."_ Thought Lavender _"This is a good chance for me to strike."_

Lavender fired a purple-color Ki Blast at one of the Ki Blasts. After it hit the other they both exploded, more explosions came afterwards. Using this obediently Lavender disappeared as the explosions made a cloud. Dill continues to fire Lavender reappears behind Dill. Turning around to see Lavender as he swings a right upper-cut at Dill lower jaw. After making contact some blood came out from Dill's mouth.

Lavender then spins around and kicked him in the side. The mighty gorilla slide onto the ground. Lavender stood where he's at as he looked at Dill. The gorilla then stood back up as he wipes off some blood off him. Lavender smiled at him, knowing now that Dill got the taste of his poison. He charges at Dill and started to throw a series of punches. Dill dodges and blocked some of Lavender's punches. Dill then jumped into the air and fired a yellow-colored Finger Beam from his index finger in full power. It hits where Lavender was standing.

A shadow dashes out the cloud of smoke and disappeared. Turning around Dill sees Lavender behind, about to hit him. Lavender fist went through as Dill uses an After Image and then vanishes. Looking around a bright of light shines above him. Turning around and looking up, Lavender sees Dill above him charging a large red Ki Blast with black outlines, black bio-electricity, and a black orb in the middle while using his index finger.

Dill then threw it at Lavender in full speed. Seeing the size and speed Lavender knew he can't escape from it. And the size of the blast radius, it would simply destroy the stadium along with everyone in it. Lavender then powers-up surrounded by purple aura, as he clenches both of his hands as dark purple energy with white sparks appeared on them. Opening both of his paws as two purple orbs are formed, he merges them together to create a large orb, as he aims at the incoming attack.

"Wolfgang Toxicities!" Shouted Lavender.

Firing a powerful wave of energy. The purple with a dark violet spiral around it collides with Dill giant Ki Blast. A power struggle was formed. Lavender struggles to push the Ki Blast backwards as Dill has his right hand forward as he's pushing his attack forward. A bright light with dark green bolts of lightning clashing, as bits of rubble started to rise up into the sky. Two fighters are giving all they're all.

" _ **What a clash!"**_ Shout Pepper _**"These two fear fighters are determined to see whose attack can beat another with all their might!"**_

Lavender beginning to sweat as the large Ki Blast is getting closer. Not planning to give up, Lavender gave all his might to push through. Lavender unleashes his full potential of power. Pushing back the Ki Blast Lavender is starting to counterattack against Dill assault. Soon, Lavender Wolfgang Toxicities technique breaks through Dill's attack. Surprise by this Dill got shallow by Lavender's attack. A huge bright of light appears, follow by a large explosion.

Lavender floats where he at huffing after giving all of his strength. The smoke started to clear as a shadowy figure appears. Dill appears with his arms cross as he protected himself while surrounded by a red energy field. Lavender tics as he saw Dill unharmed except his vest is half missing exposing his right side of his body.

"Damnit." Curse Lavender "He manage survive from that. No matter, my attack has enough poison to take down a mountain-size giant."

Both Dill and Lavender floats down back on the ground. Back with the others Bergamo and Basil watch as their brother able to hit Dill.

"It looks like Lavender got him pretty good." Said Basil.

"Yeah. It won't be long until his poison takes effect." Said Bergamo.

"You sure?" Ask Hop "I thought Lavender poison takes a slow effect."

"Normally, the more poison Lavender hits his opponents, the faster the poison gets." Explain Bergamo "But, with his Wolfgang Toxicities, it'll spread like wildfire. That guy will be dead within 5 mins."

"If that's the case this will be a quick victory for Lavender." Said Chappil.

However, Comfrey face begins to sweat. Looking afraid when he's looking at Dill. But, staring at the tattoo Dill has on his torso. A red dragon shooting a small fire out from its mouth. Speechless Sorrel notice Comfrey shaking uncontrollably. Looking at the fish warrior Sorrel spoke to him.

"Hey, Comfrey? Are you okay?" Ask Sorrel.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Said Comfrey.

"Of course, he doesn't stand a chance!" Shout Basil "Lavender got this in the bag!"

"That's not what I meant!" Said Comfrey in a stern voice.

Back in the arena. Lavender stares at Dill with a crocked smile. Knowing that Dill will die by 5 mins time-limit. So, Lavender attacks Dill with a full assault. Lavender throws a punch at Dill, only Dill able to block the fist from hitting. Lavender and Dill punches collide once more. Lavender swift past some of Dill fists. Dill right hand forms a karate chop. However, Lavender dodges downward and slide underneath of Dill.

Dill turned around to see Lavender. But, the latter did a backflip and landing on his shoulders. Looking up Lavender took a deep breath and blew out some purple fume. Lavender jumps off Dill shoulder as the latter face is covered with purple fume. Lavender then charges at him and gave a swift kick to the face. Dill then fell to the ground onto his back. Lavender gave a good wheeze sound. Dill later got back and looked at Lavender. But, instead being angry, he's just calmed.

"I have to hand it to ya." Said Dill "You're one tough old dog. I haven't even left a scratch on you."

"Hee, you got that right!" Said Lavender mocking "You did manage to get me serious!"

" _But, thanks to my poison breath. His time-limit shorten, by 3 mins. He'll be dead as a possum in no time."_ Thought Lavender.

"Well, maybe because I wasn't serious at the start." Said Dill.

"What do you mean by that?" Ask Lavender "You're the one whose more damage. And you gave you're all during that big attack of yours."

"Oh, that." Said Dill "Truth is I was letting you get the advance of me. So, I could see what you're made of."

Lavender raise a brow in confusion. Thought that Dill is lying, or delusional because the poison.

"You're bluffing." Said Lavender "If you haven't notice, you're just a talking corpse waiting for the poison to kick in. That's right, I just put poison in you during the fight. So, the one whose winning is me."

"Is that right?" Ask Dill "Well…"

Lavender just blinked, and felt a shiver breathing down onto his neck. Dill just appears behind him out of thin air.

"Let's see who's the _true_ winner then." Said Dill grinning.

Lavender barely have the time to look behind. Because, Dill gave a hard kicked onto Lavender's back. Lavender got sent flying across the arena, Dill appears again and gave a knee to the stomach. Lavender cough when Dill grabbed him by the shoulders. And Dill then kicked Lavender's chin, sending the latter above the arena. Dill appears above where Lavender path is. He gave a hard elbow onto Lavender's face as some blood is starting to show.

Lavender stopped his fall when he stretches out his arm. His paw glows purple as he fired a Ki Blast towards Dill. But, Dill dodges it even by a few inches away. Dill stretches his arm with his palm open, Dill release a gust air-vacuum pressure which hits Lavender sending him hurling to the ground. Trying to stop himself, Dill grabs his face and hurled to the ground in fast speed.

A huge impact to the ground costs a large cloud of dust and smoke. As the dust settle and starting to clear, seeing a large crater Dill still have Lavender by the head pinning down on the ground. Dill then lifts him by the neck, then swings a fist onto Lavender abdomen. Kneeling down while grabbing his stomach Dill swings a kick and hits him at the jaw. Lavender slides onto the ground. Trying to sit up Lavender looked at Dill as the latter is standing where he's at.

" _What's going on!?"_ Thought Lavender _"The poison should have kick in by now! Is been 3 mins, he should be dead by now!"_

Dill started to walk towards Lavender in a slow baste. Lavender stood up and both of his hands begin to glow bright purple. Even though he's badly hurt, but nothing keeps a Danger down. He began to unleash a massive assault. Firing hundreds of Ki Blasts at Dill. A massive explosion erupts as Lavender continues his assault. He fires and fires until he stopped his onslaught. In the smoke a red beam shot out, quick reflects Lavender moved his head. The beam only scratches him as some blood ooze out. He quickly wipes it away.

Looking back Lavender sees Dill walking out from the smoke. Lavender is surprise to see this guy still alive even taking hundreds of poisons he gave him, Dill is still live and will. Lavender breaths purple fume onto his hands and clutches them into a fist. Dill gave a wicked grin as he sweeps some dust off his shoulder.

"Is that all you got?" Ask Dill.

Lavender breaths heavily. But, still standing his grounds he hunches over. Ready to attack.

"No… I'm just getting started!" Shout Lavender.

He charges at Dill as he about to attack him. Dill too charges at Lavender. As these two clashes a flash of light shines the arena. As the light fades Lavender and Dill stands opposites sides. However, a shadowy figure appears in the sky. As it fell and hits the ground, it reveals to be Lavender arm. Lavender face shows signs of shock.

Lavender looked at his right arm only to find it gone. Decapitated, cut off, and severed. Lavender screams at the sky in agony, holding his arm blood gist out from the wound. Bergamo, Basil, Hop, Sorrel, Chappil, and Comfrey saw the horror of what had happen. Comfrey quivered when he sees Lavender arm on the ground.

"I'm afraid is over, for Lavender." Said Comfrey.

Dill looked back at the agony Lavender. A sinister smile appeared on his face as he stares at the wounded wolf. Even laughed at the poor soul.

"Game over, mutt." Said Dill "Is over.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me awhile to complete this. Hope the wait is worth it. I'll do more of this, I promise. Leave a comment or a review and I'll see you guys later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back for more. Been quite busy though. But, I hope the wait is worth it.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Lavender is kneeling down, with his right arm laying on the ground, and with his decapitated arm blood dripping onto the floor. With his face sweating and twisted in pain. Lavender trying to stand up, but after all the beat down is making it harder for him to even stand. But, Lavender force himself to stand, ignore the pain from his thrash body. Lavender then turned around, so he could to face Dill. Looking at Dill his vision started to blur. Shaking his head in order to focus his sight on Dill.

"What's the matter?" Said Dill mocking "Having trouble with your eyes?"

Lavender says nothing. With his remaining arm holding where his right arm use to be. He huffing as he stares at Dill remaining where he's standing.

Bergamo and co. looked as Lavender struggles against Dill. Bergamo started to sweat and holding back himself from joining in to help Lavender. However, Bergamo turned to focus on Comfrey as he sees the fish-man sweating and shaking nervously as he watches the fight.

"Comfrey." Said Bergamo "Is there something you like to tell us about?"

"About what?" Ask Comfrey.

"About how you know that Lavender isn't going to beat him!" Shout Bergamo.

The others turned their heads towards Comfrey. Comfrey gave a sigh knowing that he should tell them what he knows. He kept looking at the fight while he speaks.

"That guy is one of the members of the Red Dragons." Said Comfrey.

"Wait. Hold on." Said Hop " _The_ Red Dragons?"

"You know about them Hop?" Said Comfrey staring at her.

"I hear rumors about them." Said Hop "Bunch of well train mercenaries who conquer planets across the galaxies. I heard they're tough old bastards who never lost a fight."

"Not just mercenaries." Said Comfrey "They're also a Trade Organization that sells weapons, power cells, and drugs."

"What kind drugs and weapons?" Ask Bergamo.

"High tech-weapons. And Power Fruits." Said Comfrey "They sold those to war torn planets, in order to make a high price of cash. No one ever beat them before, and Lavender isn't going to win."

In the arena Dill is punching Lavender at the face. Punch after punch Dill lands heavy blows to Lavender as some blood is sent flying onto the ground. Lavender tries to block, but without his other arm Lavender is a sitting duck. Dill then swings a kick towards Lavender. But, Lavender jumps back a few feet. He then charges at Dill with some poison fume on his good left arm. However, before he could hit him, Dill knee Lavender at the chest. And then a kick to the jaw as Lavender slide onto the ground.

In the tower the employ Kamari's are watching as the fight getting close to a conclusion. Pepper is too focus and into the fight that she hasn't said a word. Spots is checking the two fighters' pulse in the system they have to keep track they're vitals. A female Kamari with emerald eyes turned towards Spots as the motors show Dill kicking Lavender at the ground.

"Spots!" Shout the female Kamari "How's that Lavender fellow vitals?"

"Vitals seems okay Lovage." Said Spots "However, he's losing a lot of blood. If he keeps fighting like this, he'll go into shock!"

"Are the paramedic's ready?" Ask Lovage.

"They're on standby!" Shout one of the male Kamari.

"Good." Said Pepper "Once he dropped from the fight, he needs be taking straight to the medical room."

"If he'll stay alive that is." Said Spots coldly.

Back in the arena, Lavender got sent flying and hit the ground. He then got back up but could barely stay on to his feet. Lavender panting heavily as he stares at Dill who is still haven't come close breaking a sweat. In the stands the bulldog boss watching as he smiled wickedly.

"Yes, YES!" Said the bulldog to himself "Finish that pesky mutt off."

Back in the arena, Dill whose standing some kilometers away looked at Lavender with a smile. Some red outline appears around him as he stares at Lavender with satisfaction on his face.

"You been quite a workout mutt." Said Dill mocking "But, I'm afraid I'm going to end this little show of ours."

"(Huff), OH YEAH?!" Shout Lavender out of breath "WELL BRING IT! (Huff) I'M STILL STANDING!"

"NOT FOR LONG!" Shout Dill. "RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Dill then power-up. A dark, shadowy, red aura with black bio-electricity appeared around him. The ground around him begins to crack as large chunks of rocks begins to float, while some rises from the ground. "RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lavender also power-up by surrounding himself with a yellow colored aura as pieces of the arena floor sent flying. A huge and powerful shockwave sent cloud of dust in the air. Both fighters yelling atop of their lungs as their power increase.

The other competitors trying to brace themselves from the wave of energy. Bergamo haven't moved an inch since the wave hit. Hop and Comfrey hold onto Chappil as he too hasn't moved. Basil and Sorrel were sent flying and hit the wall with some other fighters also got blown as the powerful wind push their bodies deep into the wall.

In the tower, some motors overloaded and exploded. Sparks are seen flying all over as the ground shake.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shout Malware.

"I don't believe it!" Said Pepper "I'm getting reading's that they're power-levels are rising!"

"How is that possible?!" Debrief Lovage "I thought that Lavender guy doesn't have much strength left!"

"It seems he's not fully out of gas!" Said Pepper.

"Well, I hope he does… because those two will destroy the whole place!" Shout Spots.

Both Lavender and Dill done powering-up. Both of Dill hands glow dark red with black bio-electricity, as Lavender one hand glow with yellow.

"Danger Beam!" Shout Lavender firing a powerful beam attack.

Dill then unleash his attack. Two power beams collide into a power struggle. But, it didn't last when Dill attack overpowered Lavender Danger Beam. Lavender eyes widen as Dill's attack headed towards him. As soon the beam came close Lavender got shallowed by it. Then soon a huge explosion with black cloud of smoke as the ground rumble. As the arena became calm and the shockwave over everyone started to move. Basil and Sorrel however are sink into the wall the just fell head first.

Bergamo looked at the arena as Basil limped towards his older brother side. The arena is filled with many large boulders, large cracks, and a crater. The air is full of smoke and dust from the explosion. The others joined Bergamo and Basil as they looked at the destruction. As for the employ Kamari got back to their stations as the rumble from all the power-up from the two fighters ease.

"How's the systems?" Ask Malware.

"Systems are fried." Said Spots "The energy surge overloaded the motors."

"Turn on the backup system." Said Malware.

"What's happen down there?" Ask Lovage "Who won?"

"Not sure." Said Pepper "But, the heart rates show both fighters are alive. So, they might be still down there after the explosion."

As the smoke clears a figure can be seen through the smoke. It reveals to be Dill, still standing as smoke and dust fill the air. At the other side another figure is seen in a wall. It reveals to be Lavender shot back towards the wall as he is unconscious, stunk on the wall, little later he fell to the ground. The announcer begins the count as Lavender remains unconscious.

" _ **30 seconds is up!"**_ Said Pepper _**"The winner of the second match goes to Dill the Hammer!"**_

The crowed cheers. Some paramedic's rush towards Lavender as the put him on a carry stretcher. They took him away with one of the paramedics carrying Lavender arm, putting it in a cooler. Lavender got taken to the emergency room, rush past Bergamo and the others. Bergamo clutching his fists tightly as he turned to look at Dill. Even though Bergamo has no remorse of the people he and his brothers killed in the past. But, he does love his brothers, and seeing Lavender get beat senselessly light a fuel of anger. Bergamo wouldn't forgive Dill for what he did to his little brother.

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen!"**_ Said Pepper _**"We have some difficulties in the control room! Please wait while the repairs are done!"**_

"Hey, Bergamo." Said Chappil getting Bergamo to look at him "You and Basil can go. Lavender is important more than this."

"Alright." Said Bergamo.

But, before he could go. He looked at Dill once more walking away, he tightly his fists as some blood is seen. Basil went after the paramedic's as Bergamo followed Basil behind. Bergamo silently walked away as he talked to himself.

" _Dill the Hammer."_ Thought Bergamo angry _"You'll pay for what you did! I swear you'll pay, if Basil doesn't kill you first, then I will!"_

The others watch as Bergamo and Basil are out from sight. Sorrel with a worry look on her face turned to Comfrey direction "You think Lavender will be alright?" Ask Sorrel continues "He looks in pretty bad shape." Comfrey looked at Sorrel "Don't worry." Said Comfrey then continue "The Kamari's technology here are advance with high-tech. Lavender will be alright, it'll take more then a few broken bones to beat him." "I agreed with Comfrey." Said Hop then continue "Besides, they're not called the Trio de Dangers for nothing, the 'danger' part is in they're name." Hop looking at the destroyed arena as she continues to speak "And together they're strong."

They all remember how they're unbreakable teamwork is. Back in the Tournament of Power the three of them form a powerful combine technique that defeated many powerful foes. The unbreakable Danger Triangle. The Danger Triangle is they're signature move, any opponent enters the triangle couldn't able to escape. Son Goku was one of those victims, he couldn't able to beat they're amazing brotherly bond team tacit. But, if they gone after someone else instead, and wait for the right moment for the brothers to attack Son Goku, they would have win. Even by together they're dangerous but fighting independent one of them may be dangerous then each other.

But, here is different now. One of U9 powerful members of the Trio de Dangers have been defeated. And is every man for themselves. Even though they're brothers, even brother fight against brother. But, seeing Lavender beating to near death is enough for Bergamo to be fueled by anger. And Bergamo won't rest until that person is dead by his own hands.

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen!"**_ Said Pepper _**"Most of the systems are working! So, give us a few seconds to get the arena fix!"**_

The arena was then starting to repair itself. Boulders are melted into the floor, cracks stick back together, and craters are reforming. Soon, the arena is fix in time for the next fight.

" _ **Up next is 'Iron Skin Battler' Chappil VS Mooxe the Badger!"**_ Said Pepper.

"Wish me luck!" Said Chappil.

Chappil walked out in the arena. Mooxe is a humanoid badger with black pants tied with a blue belt, and both forearms wrapped with bandages, with a white headband tied to his forehead. And wearing no shirt nor shoes.

"Hope you're ready to lose!" Shout Mooxe "I'll end this in 7 mins!"

"Funny." Said Chappil "I'm ending this in 5 mins."

" _ **Let's the third match… BEGIN!"**_ Shout Pepper as the fight begins.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. And don't you all worry, Lavender will live, it'll take more then that to beat a Danger. I'm planning to have Bergamo fighting Dill in the final round near the end of the tournament. And I'm thinking a cool way for Bergamo to do it. I'm not going to spoil it, I'm having it to be a surprise.**

 **Leave a comment, or review and I'll see you all later! And stay tone for more Universe 9 Adventure's.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. So, I'm back making more. Sorry if it took so long. You know how these chapters are. Two nights ago, I looked up the Trio de Dangers voice actors, and guess who they are. Jeff Pluck will do the voice as Basil, Christopher Guerrero as Lavender, and Marcus Stimac as Bergamo. I hope these guys will do an amazing job.**

 **But, the wait will be worth it. Let's get going shall we.**

* * *

 **Medical Bay:**

Bergamo and Basil are outside of the treatment center. The two brothers looking through a glass window to see Lavender in a tube filled with liquid-type water as he floats, with a mask to help him breath. There are wires and tiny robots where Lavender's decapitated, sever arm at. The robots seem to be fixing Lavender arm by putting back together. Some machines keeping track of his vitals, and one checking his heart beat. Lavender with his eyes close sleeps through the whole thing.

While watching Lavender in a tube a female Kamari in a nurse uniform walk out. Bergamo and Basil turned their heads towards the nurse as she walked up to the two brothers. "Well nurse?" Ask Bergamo worried "Will he be okay?" "Don't worry Mr. Danger." Said the nurse "Your brother is stable. But, he'll be okay. Just be glad we got him here in time." Basil is worried about Lavender condition as he looked at the nurse with a worry look "Is he going to pull through?" Ask Basil as the nurse looked at them.

But, before she could answer a male Kamari in a doctor outfit walks out the room. "He'll be fine." Said the doctor "Our healing tube has the most incredible healing water. It'll heal your brother quickly, he'll be good as new. Of course, with that sever arm of his, our robots and devices will stitch them back together. But, with some healing afterwards is like his arm haven't been cut off." Bergamo looked through the window to see some other staff working around the clock. Hearing that Lavender will be okay made him feel relief. But, seeing him get beaten with just one arm lit a fire in his stomach as he clutches his fists once more. He looked back towards the doctor "How long will he be in there?" Ask Bergamo. "Well, give how much beating he took, and the number of broken bones, not to mention the sever arm. I'll say he'll be in there about… a day." Said the doctor as Bergamo looked at the doctor. "A day you say?" Ask Bergamo "Yeah." Said the doctor "He'll be good as new by tomorrow morning."

Bergamo gave a sigh. Basil looked at Bergamo as he spoke "Don't worry Big Bro." Said Basil "If the Doc said Lavender be fine tomorrow, then I'll take his word for it." Bergamo stares at Basil with censure thought. But, the Kamari's do have the technology to get Lavender better. "All right." Said Bergamo "We'll check on him tomorrow." "Don't worry Mr. Danger." Said the doctor "He's in good hands." Both Bergamo and Basil begin to walk out, Bergamo looked at Lavender one more time before leaving. The thought of losing Lavender, if he had lost him he won't forgive himself. _"I made a promise."_ Thought Bergamo _"I promise them I would looked after them, to protect them. Isn't that what I promise… mother?"_ Bergamo hold back the tears and shook the thought away. As he and Basil left the Medical Bay.

* * *

 **The Arena Grounds:**

" _ **The winner of the third match goes to… CHAPPIL!"**_ Shout Pepper.

The crowed cheers as Chappil became victorious. Chappil stands over Mooxeas the latter lays on the ground. His head have a lump, and both knuckles are bleeding. Chappil begins to walk away smirking "That took 3 mins." Said Chappil "Didn't expected to win that soon." As he returned the others congratulate him for his win.

"Wow, Chappil!" Shout Sorrel "You just destroyed that guy!"

"Hell, yeah he did!" Said Hop "Who knew your kind be so tough!"

Chappil smirks as he stands proud "Well, my species do have tough armor that no one have break." Said Chappil as Comfrey gave a pant to the back "Hope that Bergamo won't able to break your defense of that armor of yours Chappil." Said Comfrey. "Please." Said Chappil "Bergamo mightily can't able to beat me. But, with his ability to absorb damage, those Powered Fists of his would do the trick."

"Speaking of Bergamo." Said Hop "I wonder when he's going be back?" "Oh, yeah." Said Comfrey "It'll be his turn soon." Sorrel looked at the others "We don't know that." Said Sorrel "After all it is random." The others sigh knowing that Sorrel is right. Chappil looked at Dill on the winner board, after the match he knows how strong this Dill is. "I just hope Basil be okay." Said Chappil "He'll be facing that guy tomorrow." "Basil is one the strongest of the Trio de Dangers." Said Hop "It'll take a lot to beat a guy like him whose quick to beat." "I hope so." Said Sorrel worried "You saw how strong that guy was. He's like a walking powerhouse! How can Basil beat a guy who haven't broke a sweat!" Comfrey took a deep breath before speaking "Faith." Said Comfrey "Let's have faith that Basil won't get himself killed."

Soon, the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh matches come and go. As the eighth round ended lunch break came. In the cafeteria every participant is eating lunch. Comfrey is eating some fried fish, Chappil eating hard crystals since he's a dragon-like, Hop eating some fish and steak, and Sorrel like most rabbits' vegetables. At the tower some of the employees are eating lunch while working. Pepper and Spots are going over some files about the fighters in the tournament.

"These guys sure do have some records." Said Spots "Most of them are wanted for crimes like bank robbery."

"Yeah, you said it." Said Pepper "They sure are something. But, not these two."

Spots lend over to see the pictures she's looking at. The two pictures are Basil and Lavender. "From the file we got, these two are brothers." Said Pepper, "Brothers?" Ask Spots as Pepper nodded "Yeah. Haven't you heard about the Trio de Dangers?" Ask Pepper as Spots trying to remember. Then it hits him "You mean the three brothers who have beaten a lot of tough guys in the past?" Ask Spots as Pepper nodded "Yeah, that's them." Said Pepper "Apparently these guys are tough when they're together. But, after with… well, with Dill v. Lavender match one-on-one can be brutal." "Yeah, well hope those guys stay on the arena then me messing with them."

" _ **And we have a WINNER!"**_ Said the female voice.

"Speaking arena." Said Pepper "It seems the eleventh match is finally over."

"It seems so." Said Spots taking a drink of coffee "So, who's next?"

"Well, let's see." Said Pepper looking through the participants list "Up next to fight will be… Gailmanda or Gail the Magnificent against someone who goes by the name Hop."

Then a sound of glass breaking. Pepper turned around to see Spots had dropped his mug. She could see the fear in his eyes, as he is sweating uncontrollably. Pepper raise an eyebrow in confusion "Did I said something wrong?" Ask Pepper "You look paler as a ghost." "You're seriously don't know?!" Shout Spots as Pepper continue to look confuse "Know what?" Ask Pepper. Spots walked up to her as he explained "The one who goes by Hop!" Said Spots. "Well, this is the first time I heard about her." Said Pepper "Why you're making a big deal about it?"

Spots walked up to her desk as he brings a file of Hop's criminal history. As she begins to read it "Oh my…" Said Pepper surprise looking through Hop history. "It says here she use to be a patient at an asylum." Said Pepper as Spots spoke "Not just a patient." Said Spots "She actually was born there. Her mother was sent there because of her traumatic episode she been suffering from. She got attacked and got rape by some guy, she been having trouble until she went berserk and killed her family and friends. She claimed she didn't remember doing it. But, all their blood was all over her, so she got sent to a place called Drifter's." "Wait, Drifter's?" Said Pepper "Isn't that the place on Planet Drama where many people got brutally murdered by an escaped patient?" "The one and only." Said Spots trembling "After three months the doctors notice that she was pregnant with a baby girl. And six months later the baby was born, but for the mother. The next day one of the nurses found her hanging, she comments suicide when her condition grew worse." Pepper was shock when she heard about the mother killed herself. She kept quiet when Spots continue speaking "I heard stories about Drifter's, a man who run the place is the head doctor, he decides to keep the infant to use her as a guinea pig. They started to do that when she was six years old. Doing insane experiments like frying her brain, or force her to take new types of drugs, or new type of treatment. She been there all her life as she grew up, I heard she snapped and went on a killing spree when she escaped. No one was left alive in Drifter's, not a single soul."

Pepper feels as if she's going to lose her lunch. "So, what happen to Hop afterwards?" Ask Pepper as Spots looked at her "All I know that she escaped and went terrorizing the galaxies as a walking psychopath." Said Spots "She has a huge reputation on all worlds."

"Ahhh… hello." Said the voice to reveal to be Lovage "Everyone is waiting for the match to start." "Oh right!" Said Pepper "Thanks for reminded us! Let's get this show started then!"

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen!"**_ Said Pepper _**"The twelfth match of the tournament is about to start! Up next we have Gail the Magnificent vs Hop the Psycho!"**_

The crowed cheers as the names are mention. Hop grew a both eager and hungry face. "Finally!" Shout Hop "I been waiting all day for my turn!" "Well, good luck on your match Hop!" Chirp Sorrel as Chappil joined in "Yeah, have fun toying with your opponent!" Said Chappil as Hop face grew more eager "Not just my opponent… but also my prey!" Meow Hop as she jets into the arena. Sorrel face sweats after Hop is gone "She's scary whenever she fights someone." Said Sorrel as Comfrey joined "Yeah, I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard who's fighting a crazy, insane, cat like herself as an opponent." Said Comfrey as a large rock came out of nowhere hitting Comfrey at the face as he fell over. "I HEARD THAT YOU FISH BASTARD!" Shout Hop off screen. As both Sorrel and Chappil looked at Comfrey on the ground with small fish's swimming around his head. "Maybe you shouldn't have said anything." Said Sorrel.

"Who shouldn't say anything?" Said a voice. Both, Chappil and Sorrel turned around to see Bergamo and Basil joining them. Sorrel quickly hugged Basil "Hey! Welcome back!" Chirp Sorrel happy as Chappil walked up to Bergamo "How's Lavender doing?" Ask Chappil as Bergamo took a deep breath "The doc said he'll be fine by tomorrow." Said Bergamo continue "But, is too soon to know how's he feeling after tomorrow morning." "I'm sure he'll pull through." Said Chappil as Bergamo looked around. "Say, where's Hop by the way?" Ask Bergamo as Chappil pointed to the arena "It's her turn." Said Chappil "So, she quickly went to the fighting arena." "I hope she doesn't overdo it." Said Bergamo "We all know how unstable her mind is when it comes to fights." Chappil looked at Bergamo with a grunt "She always fight's like that." Said Chappil "Sure she may be Universe 9 most bloodthirsty person whoever lived. But, she loves to fight her way." "I know she does." Said Bergamo as he looked where Hop is at.

Hop is standing in the arena cracking her knuckles. "Is been awhile." Said Hop talking to herself "Haven't fought anyone since that Lychee guy. But…" As Hop smile became more wicked as she became more like a wild animal waiting to be let out of its cage. As she licked her lips thinking ways how to kill her prey. "I'll take my time. After all, I love to play my prey before deliver the killing blow." Said Hop becoming wilder in her eyes. Soon, her opponent appears, he is a tall man with dark blue skin with long pointy ears, and a long silver hair. His eyes are golden and have a more humanoid appearance as he wears black pants with black shoes, a black tuxedo outfit, and a black top hat.

He looked at Hop with a gentlemen attitude towards her. "Greetings my fair maiden." Said Gail as he took out a rose out in thin air, while smelling it as he looked at Hop once more "Is an honor for me to fight you." Hop grin evilly at Gail "And is an honor for me to scratch that lovely face of yours pretty boy!" Said Hop whispering to herself.

" _ **Let's the match… BEGIN!"**_ Shout Pepper.

* * *

 **I hope you like this. Now the reason why I skipped the other matches because I want the other characters from Team U9 to show their fights. And plus, I have to come up with names for my OCs during the story. Now that I finally have showed Hop origins a little more to show you guys. I got this from the chapter from my Tournament of Power story. And the guy name gussygus28 want to borrow the idea to make the story he's coming up with, so I gave him the permission to do it. And gussygus28 if you're reading this, I hope you're doing okay on the story, and I'll be waiting for that story of yours be out, so I'll read it to see how much you did. Good luck.**

 **Anyway, leave a comment or review and I'll see you guys later.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter. This time we have everyone's favorite psychopath Hop. Fighting against a gentleman named Gail. Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Also, any attack you see belongs to Itjo56 and me also.**

* * *

" _ **Let's the match… BEGIN!"**_ Shout Pepper.

Hop charges at Gail. She agility over to him, she then disappeared and reappeared behind Gail. Hop then swing a kick to Gail left side. But, the latter vanish as soon Hop swings her leg. Hop's ears twitch as she swirls in mid-air as Gail appears above and tried to kicked Hop. Hop then landed on all fours while sliding on the ground. She then dashes at her prey once more. Quick as a shadow Hop disappears, her speed is so great that Gail could hardly see her. But, the gentleman is calm as water, then soon he backflip overhead as Hop tried to slash her prey. But, somehow Gail knew where and when Hop could strike. He then stomped his foot onto Hop back as she hits the ground.

Gail jumped into the air again and swirl around. He gains speed as he turned into a tornado and launches himself at Hop. "Gentle Torpedo Strike!" Shout Gail, as he headed straight at Hop. Looking up Hop got up and jumped out away as Gail Gentle Torpedo Strike hit the ground. The impact from the attack is so powerful is leaves large cracks on the surface. Hop on all fours gritting her fangs as she charges at Gail once more. She jumped and try to cut him by swing her arms around with her claws out, Gail however, is swift and quick as if he is a leaf blowing where the wind blows. Hop then tried to kick him but got counter by Gail kick. Soon, both fighters then trading kicks at each other evenly match.

Dropped down she tried to high kick Gail at the face. But, Gail blocked Hop kicked, and he then took the advance he then swings a kick which hits Hop lower jaw. The hit sends Hop flying she then stumbles then got up while sliding on the floor. When she stops blood drips on the floor, the kick causes her mouth to bleed when vein of blood stream on one side of her mouth. She wipes it away with her hand as she glares at Gail with a murderous glare. Gail took out a rose as he smells the scent of the flower. He then looked at Hop with a mischief smile.

"My dear madam." Said Gail "It would seem that this match has already been decided."

"What do you mean by that?" Ask Hop looking at her opponent with a confuse look.

"You're way out of my league." Said Gail "Is not gentleman like to fight a woman."

"What?!" Shout Hop eyes twitching "You think I'm not much of a challenge for you!"

"That's not what I meant." Said Gail in a calm tone "It's not my style to fight a lady. So, you should give up while you still can."

Hop gritting her teeth showing her fangs. Some veins appeared on her head Hop however gritting turned into a grin. Hop just smile as she chuckles a bit. She stood up straight as she stares at Gail. Her hands clench as she ready her claws while still staring at her opponent.

"Sorry darling." Said Hop "But, I'm not the kind of person to give up a fight."

Gail gave a sigh "Such a shame." Said Gail "I guess you give me no other choice."

"I couldn't agree more." Said Hop as she gets to battle stance "Shall we continue _our_ little dance?"

Not waiting for a response. Hop dashes towards Gail in fast speed, she first tried to stabbed Gail, but the latter dodges the attack. He then swings a kick upward, Hop dodges by doing a backflip. Hop jumped in the air as her claws glow with energy. "Slicer Nail Extension!" Shout Hop, as her nails extended. Her claws covered with energy started to leave the ground with cut marks. Gail however, begin to swiftly dodges Hop Slicer Nail Extension as if he's faster than the speed of light. Hop eyes widen in surprise to see Gail easily dodges the attack then anyone. "Impossible!" Said Hop surprise "How can he easily dodge my technique?! He should be cut to ribbons by now!" Gail then launches himself to the air still dodging Hop Slicer Nail Extension.

Soon, Gail arrive and kneed Hop at the stomach. Hop cough out some spit as Gail did a wheel kick and hit Hop at the head. The attack sends Hop to the ground but as a feline, Hop landed on all fours. She looked up to see Gail coming at her. Her claws begin to glow as she focuses on Gail "Tiger Claw!" Shout Hop as she fired many white needle-like beams at Gail. Gail sees the needle beams coming right at him as he gave a glare. His eyes shine bright green as some sort of green energy barrier appears surrounded him. Hop Tiger Claw attack hits Gail barrier as he flew through them. Hop stopped firing as Gail did another wheel kicked which this time Hop avoid by jumping backwards as some stem of her hair got cut. The kick then causes the ground to crack as dust covered the air. Gail and Hop clash with kicks as it gave out a powerful shockwave.

The shockwave unleashes blue-color lighting which causes the boulders to rise from the ground. Bio-electricity covered the part where Gail and Hop kicks made contact. Hop clench her right fist and swing towards Gail face, but Gail tilt his head in the opposite side where Hop fist miss. As their legs sperate from one another as they switch sides Hop turned around as her claws extend became long as she tries to scratch Gail. She swings her claws fast in every direction as Gail still didn't got a signal hit. Gail then swing his arms to hit Hop hands away leaving her open as Gail right palm glows green. "Gentle Palm Impact!" Shout Gail as he landed a heavy blow onto Hop chest. The impact left a handprint on Hop chest as she coughs out some blood. She got send flying across the arena, crash through some boulders, and right into the wall of the arena. Hop emerge from the dust but fell to her knees while coughing and trying to catch her breath.

Bergamo and co. watch as Hop struggles against Gail. Hop hear footsteps as Gail is walking up to Hop with a smile on his face. He stops not anywhere near Hop but was in earshot for Hop to hear him. "Didn't I tell you that is hopeless to win." Said Gail as he continues to speak "After all of that tough talk, you haven't lay a scratch on me. I'll give you one last chance to give up, otherwise I'll force to kill you. Killing isn't my style so you offer surrender while you can still talk." Hop is silence she then stood up as she stares at Gail. Covered with bruises while blood is coming out from his mouth she is still determining to continue fighting. "As if I'll lose to you." Said Hop breathing hard but continuing to speak "Not once I turn away from a kill. I'm determine to end your pathetic life." Gail sigh knowing his opponent made up her mind. "If you really have a death wish, then I'll won't hesitate to kill you." Said Gail.

Hop gave a smirk, as she power-up. Covered by violet-color aura she charges at Gail as the latter stands his ground. As Hop begin her assault she throws some punches at Gail, only to find that he is blocking them with his arms. Hop swings a left kick as Gail dodges it by moving to his right, Hop both feet on the ground she launches herself to Gail. However, Gail then gave a glare as his eyes glow bright green, as Hop was sudden got hit by a powerful energy from Gail glare which is enough to send Hop flying as the violet aura that surround her disappeared. Heading towards a boulder as Hop started to doing flips which in mid-air. She landed on the boulder and launches herself off it as she hurls through the air heading towards Gail. Hop flips again as her feet are in front, seeing this Gail put his arms up to guard himself as Hop feet hits Gail arms as he defends himself.

She then backflips again as she landed on all fours. She glares at Gail as the latter uses his pointing finger at Hop when he fired a yellow beam. Hop dodges as she ran in high speed appearing and disappearing as Gail trying to keep up with her movement. While running as she about to sneak up on him from behind, she then felt a sharp pain on her leg. Hop fell and tremble across the floor and hits a boulder as she screams in pain. She then looked where the pain is coming from to find a rose which stabbed her on her left leg. "Where the hell did this rose came from?!" Shout Hop as she heard laughter. Gail laughing when he looked at Hop "Did you like my gift?" Ask Gail as he continues "When before I use mine Gentle Palm Impact on you, I threw the rose in the air. Using my energy, I made it float, then use it as a sneak attack. Think of it as a homing missile pinpoint my opponent life energy, then attack undetected. I called this my Gentle Rose Strike, catchy no?"

Gail then tossed more roses in the air as they begin to float. Gail looked at Hop with a wicked smile "Let's see how many roses you can take before you die." Said Gail, as Hop grabbed and pulled the rose out from her leg as it bleeds out some blood. Looking towards Gail is at Hop sees the roses flying towards her. She did a cartwheel and jumped away as some roses hits the boulder and became stuck. More roses came flying in the air as Hop tries to avoid them. Some cut her sleeves, one graze her cheek, and two or three cut her at the stomach. The pain from the first rose is keeping Hop from moving fast as some blood are gist out from the wound. She ignores the pain as she dodges the flying roses. _"This guy is full of surprises!"_ Thought Hop _"I need find a way to get to him."_ Then it hits her, as Hop then charges at Gail in full speed. Gail grins at Hop as she is coming towards him "Are you planning to bring my roses at me by the last second you get out the way, so my own attack would hit me?" Ask Gail as he continues "That plan would fail, my roses shares the same energy as me. So, they know who to avoid, and who they attack."

Hop however, wasn't planning on that. She fired some Ki Blasts on the ground to create a smokescreen which surrounds Gail. During the confusion the roses stopped as Hop disappeared in the smoke, as Gail looked around the dust cloud. Suddenly all the roses were cut, as Gail looked around his surroundings. As he looks he sees a shadow of Hop heading towards him. He got to fighting stance as the shadow got closer to him. As he let out a kick it went through and the shadow disappeared. This got surprise when he sees more shadows around him. He looked around as he couldn't tell which the real Hop is. Soon, a shadow dashes in high speed which got Gail off guard, and soon blood was sent flying in the air. The real Hop tumble out the dust and slide on her feet as she breathes heavily. Looking where Gail as the dust settles Gail has his hand on his face as blood leak through. Hop gave a satisfy look "I finally (Huff) get to scratch that face of yours (Huff)." Said Hop out of breath.

Gail is speechless. He moved his hand to reveal the horrible scar that Hop hand left to see large amount of green blood oozing out from it and down the face. He looked at his hand to see his blood as he then trembles. Hop blink a few times to see Gail face turned into a fit of rage. He looked at Hop with anger in his eyes "You… you wrench!" Sneer Gail "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! I'LL MAKE YOU DEAD, YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!" Gail then powers up while surrounded by white aura, Gail then started to transform. His body grew as muscles are form as he shredded his tuxedo, grew a few inches as his silver hair turned orange, his face then turned more like a face of an ogre with fangs. His smooth skin then has Worts on all over his body as he became more like a beast. Gail transformation then came to an end as he became more like a monster. Hop stares in shock to see Gail became an ogre.

"Now you done it!" Said Gail in a much deeper voice "I dislike this form! But, thanks to you I'm forced to use this as my last resort! I'll make sure you won't walk again!" Gail charges at Hop, unlike before he's twice as fast. Didn't have time to move Gail landed a arm blow to Hop throat, Gail then threw a punch at Hop face, he then grabbed hold Hop leg as he slams her onto the ground. He then lifts her up he slams her on the ground with her back. Gail then spins Hop around and toss her towards a wall which she crashes into. Hop then tried to get back up When Gail appears to deliver a punch but Hop got out the way when Gail punches the wall which left a large crack. Gail then swings a kick which Hop manage to block with her arms. But, the force of the kick sends her flying towards a boulder which she crashes into and shatter it. Hop getting back didn't have time to move when Gail gave a punch onto Hop stomach. She then gasps as Gail knee Hop at the face as some blood came out from her nose.

Gail then grabs her and threw her which she crashes at another boulder. As dust disappeared Hop then tried to get up as she is in pain while Gail is still standing where he's at looking at the injured Hop. "Time for me to end this game!" Shout Gail "Time for you to die!" Gail then fired a powerful energy wave at Hop. However, a dark aura then surrounds Hop as after the attack Gail deliver exploded where Hop, but Gail then got kicked at the abdomen by Hop that she escapes before the attack could hit. Gail slides a bit before putting his hand on his stomach as Hop landed on all four. Hop appearance chances as the dark violet aura outline surrounded her body, her hair became more feral as well her fur on her face. Revealing her fangs as she growls as a wild animal, as her eyes glowing red with her yellow eye color still there, while on all four. This is her Savage Mode.

Gail blink for a second then Hop was gone. Not knowing it a heavy blow hits Gail at the face sending him flying Hop then appeared where Gail was going. Hop jumped and kicked Gail at the face towards the ground. Hop doing flips then using her feet as she slams onto Gail stomach as Gail cough out blood. Lifting his hand, he fired a Ki Blast but Hop moved out the way. On his knees he sees Hop landing on all then disappeared in super speed. Gail can't keep up Hop as she disappeared and reappearing within moments. Soon, several Ki Blasts where fired while Hop is running, the blasts hits the ground around Gail. Then sudden a shadow appears in the dust of smoke as Hop spinning with her claws length out as the dust created a hole she's going through. Gail turned around not fast enough to get his left arm get cut off, as his stomach got cut by Hop claws. Gail scream in pain as blood spilling out from his wounds. Hop wasn't done yet, using a boulder she launches herself as she hurls through the air letting out a feline-like roar, red lines appeared as Hop landed behind Gail on her feet with her arms out. She huffing as she's out of breath as she put her hands on the ground as the dark violet aura fainted as she returned to her normal state. As for Gail he looked on in shock as a line appeared on his neck, soon his fell off from his body as geyser of blood shoots out from the headless body, the body fell on the ground.

" _ **Gail is dead!"**_ Shouts Pepper _**"The winner goes to Hop!"**_

The crowd cheered. Hop still on her knees huffing as a hand appeared in front of her. Hop looked up to see Bergamo with his hand out. "Need a hand?" Ask Bergamo as the she-cat still huffing. She gave a small smile as she took Bergamo hand. Feeling the pain in her leg where the rose had stabbed her is still stain with blood. "You okay?" Ask Bergamo as Hop looked at him "I'll be fine." Said Hop as she continues "Good rest will be nice." Hop limping with an injured leg, Bergamo looked at Hop with a carious look on his face "What was that you just did out there?" Ask Bergamo as Hop looked at him "Can you ask me later I'm exhausted, alright?" Said Hop.

As soon, Bergamo and Hop got back with the others. Hop quickly head to the infirmary while the Kamari's took Gail headless body and his decapitated head out from the arena. The announcers started to repair the arena. Soon, after it's all fixed the next match is on the way.

" _ **Up next for our 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **match is…"**_ As Pepper begin to announce the next to fighters _**"Sorrel the Small Warrior vs Maser the Lizard!"**_

As soon, Sorrel name was called she looked at the others. "Hey, is my turned now!" Said Sorrel as the others wish her luck "Don't get carry away Sorrel." Said Comfrey "We don't know what this guy could do." Bergamo looked at Sorrel "Comfrey is right." Said Bergamo "Be on guard." Sorrel crack her knuckles as she gave a smile "Don't worry." Said Sorrel "I'll be fine." Sorrel the head for the arena where her opponent is waiting. A humanoid lizard with blue pants, yellow sleeveless shirt with a green belt, and blue wrist bands as his scales are green with his underbelly yellow color. He looks like a Komodo Dragon as his tail swings freely as his yellow eyes set on Sorrel. Giving her a grin "A rabbit?" Said Maser "This is going to be easy. I'll eat her as my dinner." As he gave a chilly chuckle as the fight is moments away.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter. I gave Hop her very own mode/form in this chapter. I called it her Savage Mode. When she uses it her animal instincts takeover as she fights. Her speed and power increase, not even her could control it as she attacks anything in sight. So, I made her wilder when she uses it.**

 **My OC Maser. His name is a pun from a spice called Mace. Hope you get it.**

 **But, how you like the fight though? Leave a comment or a review and I'll see you all later.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Back for more. I saw the Broly movie. It was awesome! I like how they made Broly into a gentler and saner person!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. Remember, any attack you see belongs to Itjo56 and myself, and give Itjo56 the credit.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Before the fight could start, Sorrel and Maser gave each other an icy stare. Sorrel doing some stretches while Maser just stand there. She then cracking her knuckles with each popping noise. After she's done with all of that she looked at Maser with a smile.

"Hey lizard-boy!" Shout Sorrel "Get ready, I'm going to show you what I got!"

Maser gave a cold chuckle which gave Sorrel a shiver down her spine. Maser looked at Sorrel with menacing eyes which is full of bloodlust. Enough for Sorrel fur to standup.

"Please. What could a rabbit possibly do?" Ask Maser mockingly "You're hardly a challenge. I'll able to eat you once you're dead." As Maser gave a cold chuckle. Sorrel could not help but shiver.

" _I hope he doesn't mean it."_ Thought Sorrel.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the control room:**

"Okay it seems we're about ready." Said Lovage.

"Good. Make sure the shields in the crowed is at medium power." Said Pepper as she turned to her colleague "What do you have on these two Spots?"

"Well, on Maser file he's pretty much one of those raiders bunch." Said Spots as he continues "But the girl. Her record is interesting."

"Interesting how?" Ask Pepper.

"Says here she's a mercenary for hire." Said Spots continue to read "Oldest with 10 younger brothers, her parents are still alive. Her father is a miner, and her mother stays at home to watch the kids."

"And does it say how old Sorrel is?" Ask Lovage.

"16 years old." Answer Spots.

"Wow. For someone who's a mercenary, she's quite young." Said Lovage.

"You could say that again." Said Pepper "Anyway, let's get this going, shall we?"

* * *

 **Back to the arena:**

" _ **Let's the match… BEGIN!"**_ Shout Pepper.

Sorrel charges at Maser first. With full speed she appears in front of Maser, the latter block the punch from Sorrel fist. Both Sorrel and Maser both started to throw punches at each other while blocking and dodging. Maser threw a knee towards Sorrel stomach, Sorrel however, put both hands-on Maser knee cap, push herself by jumping over Maser head. Landing behind Sorrel right leg begins to glow white "Rabbit's Foot!" Shout Sorrel as she kicks Maser at the back.

The force push Maser far as he put his hands on the ground and doing backflips. He then landed and use his one foot to dash towards Sorrel in full speed. Seeing Maser running so fast Sorrel didn't have time to move out the way. Maser kneed Sorrel at the chin which cause blood to gist out. Putting her hands on the ground, Sorrel jumped back onto the ground and slid a little. She wipes her mouth to wipe away any blood as she charges at the lizardman. Sorrel threw a number of punches at Maser who is blocking with his arms. Sorrel sees movement from her right side as she tilts her head as a tail shot out which gash her left cheek.

She backflip several feet away from Maser. Straighten her right arm with her fingers straight out, using her other hand to grip her wrist as yellow glow shines on her finger tips. "Rabbit Gatling Gun!" Shout Sorrel as she fires numerous Ki Blasts at Maser. The lizardman however, ran through the wave after wave from Sorrel onslaught. Sorrel stopped as she put both of her hands close together creating an orb. She fired a large Ki Wave towards Maser, as it hits creating a large smoke, Maser appears behind Sorrel as he kicked her at the back. The young fighter put her feet down to stop herself from flying, she jumped as soon Maser appears in front of her. Sorrel twirl in mid-air as she kneed Maser face as some blood flew out from his mouth.

Sorrel landed on both feet as she charges at Maser. Sorrel feet started to glow white as she got right in front of Maser. "Rabbit's Foot!" Shout Sorrel as Maser fingers started to glow red "Komodo Dragon Claw!" Shout Maser. Both Sorrel and Maser attacks clash creating blue lightning and blast of wind from the shockwave. The ground cracks as tiny rocks rise to the air, Sorrel seem to hold her own, but Maser has strength by his side. As Maser overpowered and push Sorrel back a few feet, he then charges using his Komodo Dragon Claw as he slashes the air leaving a trail of red light as Sorrel dodges the attack only a few inches away from her side. Jumping backwards Sorrel stopped as she stares at Maser with a crack smile.

"You miss!" Shout Sorrel as Maser laugh coldly.

"Did I though?" Ask Maser.

Soon gist of blood spew out from Sorrel right side of her gut. This shocks her so much only she can't scream but her eyes widen with either fear or disbelieve. After a second or two Sorrel did scream in pain for a short moment before covering her wound with her hand. Blood still drippling and spilling onto the ground staining it with her blood. Even parts of her pants and leg got stain.

"Oh no!" Shout Basil "Sorrel got hit!"

"But how?" Said Chappil "Sorrel is quick, we didn't see the guy attack hit her."

"That because it did." Said Bergamo as Basil, Comfrey, and Chappil looked at the blue wolf.

"That Maser guy use some kind invisible Ki Slash."

"But how do you know is a Ki Slash Big Bro?" Ask Basil as Bergamo looked at his little brother.

"Didn't you see her wound when it split open?" Ask Bergamo as Basil nodded as he continues "That kind of injury only get cause by a slash technique. Like my Wolfgang Claw Storm and Hop Blood Huntress."

"I see now." Said Comfrey rubbing his chin "His fingers did glow the moment he swipes the air. But how you know it's invisible?"

"I don't." Respond Bergamo "Is a guess. But…"

Bergamo looked at the wall behind Sorrel. Seeing a at least four layers from looks like a huge ax or powerful lasers left a trace of a huge claw-like behind. And looked away and stare back at the fight with Sorrel and Maser.

"If Sorrel get's hit by that again, this time in front of her. She's good as dead." Said Bergamo with a dark tone.

Sorrel is breathing heavily as blood continue to dripple onto the floor. She's sweating heavily and with every breath she takes make the pain worse, even black outlines appeared under her eyes as if she's going to pass out from blood loss. But she's fighting through the pain as if it was nothing. She been through a lot of beating as a kid. Living on a Miner Planet where most districts have people living a wealthy life while people like her struggle to survive. Her family is poor, her father spent most days in the mine trying to get some cash from his jackass of a boss who owns the mine company and the people who works there just for his family to get some dissent food on the table trying not to die in the mines, while her mother watches her little brothers and sisters homeschooling them.

Being the oldest she tried to help out her mom the best she could with the housework and watching her siblings. Most days were hell for her. Some rich kids from the Noble Districts come to slums just to beat the kids who live there just for fun and kicks. She'll never forget how many times she gets kicked at the ribs and head, punch at her face just to feel her nose get broken six or seven times whenever it gets healed. Not to mention being punch at the stomach few times just in order for her to vomit and let her lay there in her own vomit or her own blood. And how those rich brats laugh at her misery and pain as she cries in silence. She would often try to steal food from the Noble District not for herself but for her mom, dad, and her siblings. And most times when she gets caught the owner from the food stand would beat her the inch of her life before an officer who get paid by the nobles who own the mining and trades come and threw her in a jail cell just for a day.

But as she got into her teenage years, she started to become a hired mercenary at a really young age. It's the only way to help support her family, even on how dangerous it may be. She got use to getting into fights back, so she gets use to get hurt. She got into fighting position as Maser looked at her.

"Still demand to fight?" Ask Maser laughing "You don't know when to quit."

"Quitting isn't how I role." Said Sorrel "Not even if my life is on the line."

"Then I guess you'll die trying then." Said Maser.

Both Sorrel and Maser getting ready to attack. While Bergamo and co. watch as the fight continues. _"Careful Sorrel."_ Thought Bergamo _"This guy isn't using his full strength yet. Hope you survive this one. For your own shake."_ As round two is inch away on who will be the victor.

* * *

 **Well here you go everyone. Sorry for the wait though, but I can't believe is been a year since I joined the fanfiction community. It's been a fun year, I hope you guys enjoy Year 2019.**

 **Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for keeping you all waiting this long. I been doing some things at D.I. I been working volunteering at and working on my new story of The Seven Deadly Sins I called 'The New Holy War' that I been thinking for awhile.**

 **So, sorry about that. Also, I just turned 20 since my birthday was on the 16** **th** **of May. Just throwing that out there. So, let's get back into this story, shall we?**

 **Also give credit to Itjo56 since some of the attacks do belong to him. And some of them do belong to me.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

The battle resume as Sorrel and Maser charges at each other as they clash fists. They both sending their fists and kicks as each collide one another creating shockwaves. Sorrel pulled her right arm back as her forearm is covered by white energy using her Rabbit Hammer Fist. Maser bends his fingers from his right hand as his fingers is covered by red energy using his Komodo Dragon Claw. They both swing their arms as they clash in the air. Blue sparks formed as the power from two forces cause the very ground to erupt as a huge explosion took place. The shockwave blows as chunks of the arena sent flying towards the spectator's seats only get destroyed of the force shield. Sorrel got herself flying only to dig her feet in the ground to stopped herself from being blown away.

While dust and smoke covered the arena, an arm emerge from the cloud of dust. Sorrel barely dodges as it only grazes her cheek. However, due to the cut wound from her gut only causes a large amount of pain as she grunts in pain. A second arm emerges catching Sorrel off-guard, grabbed her by the throat it pulled her off the ground and pulled her towards Maser who have the ability to stretches his arms in long distance. Seeing Sorrel in his clutches he gave a wicked smirk. He first pulled Sorrel overhead as he slams her with great force onto the arena floor. With such amount of force into it, Sorrel coughs out some blood as Maser then drags her on the ground towards him. He then lifts her overhead and once more slams her onto the floor of the arena.

Sorrel scream in pain as Maser did the same thing three or four times over. He then drags her back towards him as pulled his fist towards him while his other arm brings his prey to him. Once Sorrel is in range, he threw his fist onto Sorrel right cheek with a large amount of power. He let go of Sorrel as she was sent flying, as Maser stretches his arm again and grabbed her by the throat once more. Sorrel already having enough of it formed a Ki Blast in her hand as she got pulled towards Maser a second time. By the time she's in front of Maser she fired the Ki Blast right at Maser face. As it hits Maser it detonated and explodes in the face. He loosens his grip letting go Sorrel throat as she put both feet on the ground as she slides up to Maser. She tightens her fist and threw it at Maser connected it by hitting Maser cheek.

Maser recovered quickly as he swings his kick which was block by Sorrel arms. Sorrel starts sending barrier of punches which Maser is either blocking or dodging. Sorrel manages to hit Maser chest with a powerful punch however but wasn't enough as Maser did a roundhouse kick onto Sorrel injury, he gave her from his Komodo Dragon Claw. Sorrel grunt in pain as she stopped her assault as Maser then kicked her at the chin. The kick sends her flying towards the arena wall as she crashes into it. Maser then fired numerous of Ki Blasts towards the wall where Sorrel crash into. Explosions erupts at Maser kept firing his attack as a shadow emerges out in fast speed.

Shock in surprise Sorrel dodges all of Maser attacks as she ran up to him. Disappearing from sight as Maser cease his fire Sorrel reappears behind Maser with her right leg covered in white energy. Using her Rabbit Foot, she kicked Maser at the back of his head as he slides on the ground. Sorrel then charges at him to keep the advantage on her side. Her left forearm is now covered with white energy as she got close to her foe. "Rabbit's Speedy Punch!" Shout Sorrel as she got close to Maser. She then swings her arm only for Maser swiftly dodge it, were he then uses his tail to grabbed hold onto Sorrel wrist where he then pulled her on the ground and pulled to his direction as he punches Sorrel right cheek as he let his tail to let go of Sorrel as she slides a few feet as blood dripples down from her mouth. She then wipes it away as she stares at Maser huffing as her cut wound letting more blood dripple onto the floor.

"You're a stubborn brat, I give you that." Said Maser "But with that injury you'll might go into shock if it isn't treated right now."

"As if I'm going to stopped right now." Said Sorrel full of convince.

"Then you're both a fool and a weakling." Said Maser mockingly "There's no chance for you to win."

"Then how about this!" Shout Sorrel.

She straightens her fingers on both hands as a faint yellow glow is seen. Soon the glow brightens as two disks made of energy are formed. To Maser surprise to see two energy disks rested on her hands. The disks make a buzzing sound as Sorrel grins a smirk on her face. As she took a stance with one disk above her and the second a little below.

"Rabbit's Buzzsaw!" Shouted Sorrel.

Sorrel charges at Maser with her Buzzsaw's. Maser fired his Ki Blasts only for them to get cut in two by Sorrel disks. As Sorrel got close, she starts swinging her arms with the disks, while Maser tried to dodge them. His fingers bend as red energy is formed as he tried to use his Komodo Dragon Claw, only for them to get severed off by Sorrel disk. Blood squirt out from the severed wounds as he yelled in agony, Sorrel then swings her arms as she cut once or twice onto Maser torso as blood was seen. Using his tail, he tried to grabbed hold onto Sorrel. But Sorrel quick reflexes easily slice Maser tail into pieces causing him to scream as more blood went flying onto the ground.

Maser then fired another Ki Blast only for Sorrel to reflect it with her disk sent it flying. She the precede as she cut off Maser arm for the lizard man to scream once more. Sorrel then kneed Maser left cheek, then did a roundhouse kick which sent Maser flying onto the ground. There Maser laid as Sorrel stood huffing as her face show some sweat. As the disks still making the buzzing sounds Sorrel stumble a little bit before she regains her footing and stood up straight. Her vision begins to get blurry as black eyeline under her bags are shown. Maser then stood back up as he stares at Sorrel.

"I underestimated you." Said Maser "But I refuse to lose to a runt like you."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Ask Sorrel "You lost an arm, tail, and most of your fingers."

"Then you overestimated my ability." Said Maser.

Sorrel watches as Maser body becomes tense. Later enough Maser left severed arm regrows new arm made Sorrel widen in shock. Soon his fingers and tail regrow to anew as if they never got cut. Sorrel still in shock as Maser new fingers rubs his new arm as his new tail swings behind.

"My species have the power to regenerate any of our missing limbs." Said Maser grinning "But we can't heal our open wounds sadly. But now thanks to you using your trump card I need to watch myself and make sure I won't get cut."

With that said Maser charges at Sorrel with high speed. Sorrel charges in also as these two begin to attack. Maser is no fool he fired a Ki Blast towards onto the ground to create a smokescreen. Sorrel can't see where her opponent is only seen shadows of him. As one of the shadows got close, she swings her arm to cut Maser. Only to see no one there, where she then felt pain on her head as Maser elbowed her on top of her skull. Sorrel swings arm to cut Maser only for him to disappeared.

Maser reappeared behind her as he kicked her at the back of her head. Sorrel swiftly cartwheeled and landed on her feet and charges at Maser again. Swinging her arms around to try to slice Maser only get kneed at the stomach where her injury is as blood gist out as she pains escaped from her mouth. Maser roundhouse kicked her at the chest sent her flying. Sorrel threw both disks at Maser which the latter jumped in the air as the disks misses him.

Looking up Maser stretches his arm where his hand grabs Sorrel face which slams her on the ground. Sorrel quick reflex grabbed hold of Maser wrist as she pulled him towards the ground. Maser crashes onto the floor as Sorrel pulled him towards him. Sorrel uses her Rabbit's Buzzsaw as she cuts off Maser arm which causes the latter to scream. But it didn't last wrong when Maser regrew his arm he spun around as he held his left hand as he fired a Ki Wave in point-blank. Sorrel was launch by the blast as she crashes into another part of the arena walls. Maser grinning as Sorrel body was seen as the smoke clears to see her with burnt marks on her. Sorrel then sat up to see Maser meters away as the reptile bastard still smirking as if this fight is good as his to win.

"Is over for you!" Shout Maser "This victory is good as mine!"

Sorrel huffing heavily but isn't out from the game just yet. She stood back on her feet as she stares at Maser with 'not going to lose' look on her face.

"Is not (huff) over just (huff) yet." Said Sorrel running out of breath.

Using her reminding strength and energy she formed a disk on one hand. Maser sees this as he gave laugh to himself. Which later it became a snicker as he looked the injured young rabbit.

"Either way, you'll still going to die." Said Maser.

Maser fired a Ki Blast towards Sorrel which she dashes out the way as it explodes. Maser continue to fire more and more Ki Blast as Sorrel ran around and zin-zig through. Explosions in the background as Sorrel continue to run around or cutting the Ki Blasts. Maser getting irritated decide to fire more larger Ki Blast and threw it towards his opponent. Sorrel barely had time before it explodes with a larger smoke rises into the air.

Smiling merciless didn't notice Sorrel appeared behind him. Looking behind with shock eyes Sorrel swings her arm with the disk in hand towards Maser neck. At the last second however, the disk disappeared which Sorrel only karate chop Maser neck with a powerful force. Maser couldn't let out a single noise as his eyes rolled into his skull as he was knocked out. His body fell onto the floor as Sorrel huffing as she fell to her knees, out if breath.

" _ **10 seconds is up! The winner of the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **match goes to… SORREL!"**_ Shout Pepper with the Enercon.

The crowed cheers as the medics rush out to get both Sorrel and Maser to the medical bay. As both fighters are gone and the arena is clear they begin to rebuild the stage. As soon repairs are done the announcer begins to announce the next round.

" _ **Up next for the 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **round is Blowfish Fighter Comfrey vs Clover the Fire Tigress!"**_ Shout Pepper.

As the names were called Bergamo looked to see a young girl skipping onto the arena as she waved to the crowed. That's when it hits Bergamo as he recognizes her. But he isn't the only one who notices her too.

"Hey Bro… isn't that the same girl Roselle lose against?" Ask Basil.

"Indeed, she is." Said Bergamo surprise as he looked at Comfrey "Guess you better watch out with this one Comfrey."

"Ha, please." Said Comfrey full of conference as he cracks his knuckles "That brat won't beat me."

"You sure?" Ask Chappil "She's look strong enough to fight against Basil."

"What?! Her?! Strong enough to face me?! Yeah right!" Said Basil.

"Don't underestimate her." Said Bergamo calmly "But for your shake, be careful."

"Don't you worry." Said Comfrey as he walked off to the arena "I'll end this within two minutes or so."

As soon Comfrey walked off Basil spoke to Bergamo and Chappil "I bet five Zen's Comfrey loses within 1 minute." Said Basil holding a bag of his money he's been saving "I'll take that bet 10 by 30 seconds." Said Chappil as Bergamo sigh "Fine, 15 by 20 seconds." Said Bergamo.

"20 by 10 seconds." Said a mysterious yet womanly voice.

Bergamo, Basil, and Chappil looked behind to see one other participant only for Bergamo widen his eyes in both shock and surprise.

This newcomer is a female anthropomorphic canine, same species as Bergamo and Basil. Only difference she has grey fur; she stands almost at the same height as Bergamo. She has a sleek, athletic build, board hips, and agile appearance. Her tail is long and puffy, her fur is smooth and shiny, even her long dark grey hair is which stops at her back near where her tail is located is neat and tightly.

She wears a tank-top with a black tight shirt underneath with short sleeves and mid-riff exposing her stomach with a visibly notice four-pack. Long army-like pants with pockets supported by a black belt, wearing black boots. Both wrists are wrapped around with bandages as she wears brown fingerless glove showing her fingers with sharp claws. Both of her ears are pierce while her left eye is covered by her hair which still notice her yellow eye from it.

Bergamo give a shocking surprise to see this newcomer. He barely could speak which his words come out with a surprising tone.

"R-Rose?" Said Bergamo still shock.

"Hey Bergamo." Respond Rose "How's things going little brother."

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. I interduce you all to a new character named Rose. Her name is dubbed from a herb called 'Rosemary' same with the tiger girl which is dubbed from a type of spice called 'Clove'.**

 **Now you all may be thinking what's the history between Rose and Bergamo. All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, I'm back for more. Hope you enjoy this new chapter along with the new character whom I named Rose. I'm sure you all are going to like her.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Bergamo stood stiff like a statue as her looked at the she-wolf. Seeing Rose again made this mighty warrior frozen in shock. His face turned pale as sweat is formed on his face as it slowly falls on his face. But Bergamo isn't the only one, Basil is also stood in surprise, while Chappil looked in confuse. Before he could ask Basil broke the silence.

"ROSE!" Shout Basil happily with his arms in the air as he ran up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Basil!" Said Rose happily as she hugged Basil "Long time no see! Man, you sure got tall. Last time I seen you, you were standing the same height as your brother Lavender."

"I got a growth spurt it seems." Said Basil rubbing his head embarrass "Guess you won't be calling me pipsqueak anymore."

"Nah, I'll still call you pipsqueak. Pipsqueak." Joking Rose nudging Basil shoulder.

Rose looked at Bergamo whose still frozen in surprise. She walked up to him with her arms open as she got close to Bergamo.

"Well, aren't you going give your big sister a hug? Or just a handshake?" Ask Rose.

Bergamo couldn't respond as Rose gave him a big hug instead while still stiff. However, this isn't a normal hug. Rose unusual strength started to squeeze Bergamo so much that he swears his bones started to break as he grunts in pain. While Chappil looked surprise, he didn't notice some else walked up behind him which is revealed to be Hop back from recovering from her last fight. She came up to Chappil with a friendly greet.

"Hey Chappil." Said Hop.

"Ah, Hop." Said Chappil "I see you're fully recovered."

"Yeah, these doctors sure have impressive machines to heal people really quick." Said Hop.

When Hop got to Chappil side she looked to see not just Bergamo but another wolf whose hugging Bergamo very tightly. Hop looked with a confuse looked when the stranger stopped hugging Bergamo and looked at him with a happy and cheerful look.

"Man, its sure is good to see you again, Bergamo." Said Rose with a smile while Bergamo place his hands on his back.

"Y-Yeah…" Said Bergamo as he straightens his back while making some crack and popping sounds "It's nice to see you too."

"Uhh… Bergamo?" As Hop about to say something caught Bergamo and Rose attention "Who's this?"

"Oh, Hop didn't know you're back." Said Bergamo as he begins to interduce both Hop and Chappil to the stranger "Rose these two are my old teammates, Chappil and Hop. Chappil, Hop… this is…" Bergamo is hesitated at first but continued "This is me and Basil older sister… Rose."

"Hi there!" Greeting Rose.

Both Chappil and Hop gave a shocking reaction. Since when did the Trio De Dangers have an older sister?! Why didn't Bergamo or the other brothers mention her?! Hop looked at Bergamo with a both shocking and yet confuse look as she stares at the blue wolf "YOU THREE HAVE AN OLDER SISTER?!" Shouted Hop "SINCE WHEN DID THE TRIO DE DANGERS HAVE AN OLDER SISTER?!" Bergamo put his hands in defense as Rose laugh "Trio De Dangers? So, that's the name you guys picked yourselves?" Ask Rose as Basil looked at her "Well, we need to let everyone know who we are." Said Basil explaining.

"Whoa there Hop! It's not you think!" Said Bergamo as he trying to explain as Hop continue her rambling "You didn't say anything about having a sister! Why didn't you told us you have a sister?!" Chappil too joined the complication "We all thought that you, Basil, and Lavender are the only sibling wolves. How long you have an older…" As Chappil about to say it Bergamo butt in "Don't say it when I already know." Said Bergamo as he looked at Rose "What are you doing here Rose? I didn't expect to see you here of all places."

"What… embarrassed to see me?" Joking Rose as Bergamo shook his head "No, it's just you showed up out of nowhere got me off-guard." Rose chuckled a bit as she spoke "Heard about the tournament so I thought I should take part. But like you said I didn't expect to see you guys here either. I went to see Lavender already, he put up quite a fight." Bergamo looked down with an uneasy looked on his face as Rose continue "Hey, don't worry about Lavender. He been through a lot worse than this."

" _ **We got a winner!"**_ As everyone stopped as they looked outside at the arena everyone minus Rose gave a shock expression. _**"The winner of the 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **match is… Clover the Fire Tigress!"**_ Clover whose still on her feet wave at the crowd happily and surprisingly not injured. In a small crater lied Comfrey face planted on the ground with a large lump on the back of his head as he's completely knocked out. _**"Clover surprisingly ended it, with one blow under 10 seconds, this must be the quickest match ever!"**_

"Well, it looks like I win the bet. Pay up." Said Rose holding out her hand as Basil gave her 20 bucks.

" _ **Up next for the 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **match is "Iron Fist" Rose vs Cumin the Berserker!"**_ As soon Rose name is called, she looked at Bergamo and Basil "I'm off, hope you win your match next Bergamo." Bergamo remain silence as he watches Rose walked into the arena.

Both Hop and Chappil walked up to the two brothers with curious looks. "So… you guys have an older sister huh? Since when you had a sister?" Ask Hop with Bergamo grunt "She's isn't our sister-sister. We're not related by blood." Bergamo explained to Hop. "She's not?" Hop sound surprise.

"If she's isn't your actual sister, then why did you call her your older sister?" Chappil ask Bergamo about it as Basil join the talk "All four of us grew up in the same orphanage together. She used to live in a village before it was attack by space pirates."

"Yeah, they pillage the village and killed everyone. Rose was the only one who survived the onslaught." Said Bergamo telling the two about Rose past "The experience she witnesses left her in a traumatic state. When we first meet her at the orphanage, she didn't talk much. But after some time, she started to open up to us, considering us her friends."

"That's right." Said Basil "Whenever the other kids who consider themselves so great pick fights with us. Rose is always there to kick their assess. That's when we started to call her sis."

"Was she the one who taught you guys to fight?" Ask Chappil with Bergamo remembering his childhood "Yeah, she did teach us how to both survive and fight." Hop and Chappil looked to see the two brother's trembling in fear. From the body language whatever methods did Rose use, making them afraid to remember.

In the arena Rose is doing stretching her arms, relaxing her shoulders, and her legs. Her opponent is a large muscular, bright green humanoid with short reddish hair, wearing a white tank-shirt, dark blue pants, and black boots. Cumin the Berserker made his name known by defeated his enemy by his savagery brute strength. Looking at Rose made him grin "Fighting a lady? This is going be quick match." Said Cumin feeling confident about his power.

As soon Rose finished her stretches, she cracks her knuckles "This chump is going be a good workout." Rose talking to herself _**"Let the match… BEGIN!"**_ As soon the announcer spoke, the 15th match begins with Cumin already teleported behind of Rose. "GOT'CHA!" Cumin covering his hand with bioenergy to able cut Rose in half. However, Rose raise her right arm to block it, much to Cumin amusement.

"Idiot! No one has stopped my Sever Cut Attack!" Shouted Cumin "It can cut through your flesh and bone!" As soon, Cumin strikes down onto Rose sparks sent flying. What happens next Cumin didn't see coming that Rose manage to block it "W-What?!" Rose looked at him with a smirk "Is that really the best attack you got?" Ask Rose sound unimpressed "Let me show you the best attack."

Rose clutch her left fist tightly with red energy. She through her fist which punch him straight at the face. The impact sent him flying clashing onto the wall. Smoke clears to show Cumin bloody face as it looks like that Cumin isn't going to get up anytime soon after that.

" _ **It seems like Cumin is out-cold. The winner of the 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **match goes to… ROSE!"**_ The crowed cheered as Chappil and Hop faces looked paled. They didn't know what just happened, except for the Basil and Bergamo "Rose didn't bother to hold back that punch." Said Basil sweat dropping "Nope. She didn't think that guy worth being her warm-up."

"Uhh… what just happen?" Ask Hop "That guy attack could have cut her arm off." Bergamo not bothering to look at Hop explained "She used her Powered Fist. That's what happened."

"Powered Fist?" Hop respond the question "Ever wonder why she's called 'Iron Fist'?" Ask Bergamo, where both Hop and Chappil shook their heads "Let's just say… she's the one who taught me how to use the power of absorption." Bergamo looking at Rose with her fist still red with energy.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait everyone. Took me for while to think about Rose background. I hope you all like Rose after this chapter folks, leave an comment or review and I'll see you later.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you all like it, this will be the final match until round 2. With Bergamo being the one of the last two fighters, hope you find this chapter entertaining. Have fun.**

 **Oh, and P.S. any moves you'll see involved Bergamo belong to Itjo56.**

* * *

Chappil and Hop stare at Bergamo in shock. Bergamo stood there as Rose walked out the arena passing the group "Have fun with your next opponent." Rose wishing Bergamo luck "And try not to lose. I want to see how strong you gotten over the years." With Bergamo snicker as he looked at his sister "Then I won't disappoint until the next round against you." Bergamo calmly responds.

"We'll just see, won't we?" Rose walked away "See you around."

With Rose out from earshot Hop looked at Bergamo with curious questions "Wait… let me get this straight. She taught you how to use your Crusher Ability? I thought your absorption that turned you into a giant was your thing." Hop ask Bergamo.

"Well, actually my powers and Rose's are completely different from each other." Bergamo answer Hop who looked more confuse "What you mean different?" Ask Hop.

"Is true she taught me how to use absorption, but we have completely different types." Bergamo went on as Chappil stepped in "How different?" Ask Chappil curiously.

Bergamo took time to answer "Unlike me, Rose can able to absorb energy-base attacks. Like the guy who focus his energy into his arm in order to cut through anything. Any energy-base attacks made contact with her she able to absorb while using her energy to guard. Unlike her, I use my absorption to absorb number of damages I take to double my power and increase my size. While she absorbs energy and add it to her own power which makes her twice as strong then before."

"I see." Chappil take the information in "So, unlike you, she only absorbs energy. That's sounds like a good way to win a fight." Hop looked at Bergamo with something else "If she's so damn strong, then why didn't you recruit her for the Tournament with the other universes?" Hop ask Bergamo.

"Because I have no idea where she was. We haven't seen her in years." Bergamo respond as Basil looked at the others "Plus we didn't have any contacts. Last time we seen her she became a bounty hunter." Basil told Hop and Chappil.

" _ **We're now at our final match everyone! The 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **and final match of the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **round are Bergamo the Crusher vs Zurmon!"**_ With his name been called Bergamo looked at his teammates "Well, wish me luck." Said Bergamo "Just don't get yourself killed, okay?" Said Hop.

"Good luck Big Bro!" Basil shouted as Bergamo walked into the arena.

Bergamo opponent is a humanoid alien with antennas wearing nothing. He has a muscular build as he stares at Bergamo with a devilish grin. "This is going to be fun." Zurmon said to himself.

" _ **Let the match… BEGIN!"**_

Both Bergamo and Zurmon clashes to each other as Zurmon kicked Bergamo as the former blocked it as both slide on the ground. Bergamo dashes towards the left but disappeared. Zurmon looked around to see where the blue wolf has gone. Bergamo appeared behind him, kicked him at the head cause the latter to stumble backwards. Bergamo dashes to deliver a punch only to get block by the latter arms. Throwing a kick towards Bergamo cause the wolf jump up and over him. Reacting to this Zurmon swings a kick upward only for Bergamo grabbed hold onto his leg and flip over it.

Upside-down Bergamo spins around and kicked Zurmon at the back of his head, only for the latter returned the blow by elbow Bergamo gut. Bergamo rolled and stopped to put his hand onto his gut while Zurmon places his hand on his back head. Turning to see Bergamo he fired a Ki Blast only for Bergamo to dodge out the way and disappeared. Reappearing at Zurmon side Bergamo swings a kick but Zurmon stopped Bergamo's foot by blocking.

Both fighters swing blow after blow at each other. Either dodging or blocking the two are evenly match. Both Bergamo and Zurmon punches each other's faces. Two jumped back as they stare each other down as the crowed cheers. Zurmon wiped his chin for any blood as he and Bergamo looked at each other.

"You're one tough dog. I give you that." Said Zurmon.

"You're not bad yourself." Said Bergamo smiling "Is been awhile since I face an opponent who's a little strong."

"I'm honored." Zurmon chuckled "But we both know one of us will be walking out of here."

"That's true. Which is way I'm not getting serious yet."

"What? Oh, you're holding back huh. Well… let's see if you beat this move of mine."

Zurmon bends his fingers as veins appeared in his forearm. Yellow energy formed into a sphere as he looked at Bergamo "I called this one… my Destructo Sphere! Let's see if you could survive this!"

Zurmon threw his Destructo Sphere at Bergamo. However, the former wasn't worried, as he held his arm up straight as the sphere headed towards him "Wolfgang Snatcher!" Bergamo's hand glow red as the sphere stopped onto Bergamo palm. This made Zurmon looked in shock "W-What?! How did you…?!"

As the sphere turned red Bergamo looked at him with a grin "You're good, but like you said only one of us will be walking out of here."

With that Bergamo fired the sphere back. This time Zurmon didn't jumped out the way as the blast hits him dead on. The explosion erupts as the spot where Zurmon is standing is covered in smoke. As Bergamo remind still while the smoke clears to see Zurmon body laying unconscious. Bergamo smirks at this display.

" _ **Zurmon is knock-out! The winner of the final match goes to Bergamo!"**_ The crowd cheered as Bergamo looked at the crowd. But he knows that means he'll be facing Rose in the next round.

As the 1st round comes into a close, in the audience a familiar humanoid bulldog looked at the display Bergamo performed. One of his bodyguards lend over to the bulldog and whispered to his ear.

"Seems this guy must be strong as Dill. Should we be worried boss?" Ask the bodyguard.

"Don't be." Said the Red Dragon boss "Dill is one of the strongest elites in the Red Dragons. This mutt is nowhere near Dill level."

"But what if he does beat Dill? What then?"

"Then we'll do like we did those who brought the Red Dragons name to the dirt. We make them pay… either by debt… or their life."

 _ **The first round of the tournament came to a close. As Bergamo and the rest of Team Universe 9 prepare for tomorrow 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **round, there will be forces to face. Either is friend or foe as the next battles will decide the victor. Who are the Red Dragons? And what they're planning?**_

 _ **Tone in next time on Universe 9 Adventure's.**_

 _ **End of Season 1**_

* * *

 **That's right folks. Season 1 of Universe 9 Adventure's is now coming to a close. Can't believe is almost been 2 years since I made this. All of you do enjoy this and I'm happy for this. I know this sudden to everyone who like this story. Which is why I decided to make the next story of it as Season 2.**

 **Because I'm doing it in seasons because why not? But I do hope you all like this.**

 **Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
